


На далёких планетах зубные щётки не нужны

by Re_examing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Death & Reincarnation, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Global Warming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Out of Character due to AU Specifics, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Technology, super abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Иваизуми сидит в своей каюте, смотрит в окно и, закрывая глаза, видит Тоору.Старый телефон взрывается триллионом поздравлений с днем рождения.И все они с одного номера.Капитан сообщает, что они вошли в атмосферу планеты Андатаар.





	1. "С днём рождения, Ива-чан!☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆"

__

2094 год

Иваизуми сидит в своей каюте, смотрит в окно и, закрывая глаза, видит Тоору. Звёзды медленно проплывают за стеклом иллюминатора, перетекая в стайки комет, астероидов, в туманности, пару восхитительных чёрных дыр, так же в несколько квазаров и пульсаров, которые ужасно красивы и обворожительны, как и облака космической пыли и холодные блуждающие планеты.  
Примерно такой же блуждающей планетой был и сам Хаджиме, если смотреть с точки зрения людей вокруг. Молчаливый и нелюдимый, он не имел друзей, вот уже почти десять лет, не считая Макки и Матсуна, появившихся в его жизни три года назад. Парень только и делал, что отсчитывал время со дня исчезновения Ойкавы.

В его воспоминаниях Тоору постоянно вопит что-то о далёких планетах и обитателях этих самых планет, которые, возможно, намного красивее или намного уродливее людей, или, может быть, они немного похожи на Годзиллу. У них есть города и зоопарки, магазины с кучей инопланетных модных одёжек, есть детские сады для юных пришельческих детишек и старшие школы, где уже не совсем юные, но ещё больше преисполненные силой и любовью, инопланетяне впервые встречают свою вторую половинку. У них есть караоке и больницы, где, возможно, травматологи совсем неплохо зарабатывают, когда зимой жители далёких планет идут на каток, а потом в медпункт с ушибленной ногой, рукой или, может быть, крылом?

В его воспоминаниях у Ойкавы всегда улыбка на лице, футболка с принтом в виде инопланетян и телефон, на котором то и дело появляются новые брелки. Ему всегда везёт, если дело доходит до поиска счастливого мороженого среди ещё кучи таких же, но, возможно, совсем обычных, какие выбирает Иваизуми, может быть от того, что рядом с таким прекрасным и мечтательным Тоору, вопящим из окна дома напротив каждый вечер: _"Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан! Вот увидишь, меня сегодня заберут пришельцы!"_ и каждое утро: _"Утречка, Ива-чан! Мне снилось, что сегодня мы будем делать лягушек из бумаги, играть в волейбол, ловить мотыльков, и я опять найду счастливое мороженое!"_ Иваизуми и в самом деле был просто обычным ребенком, любящим волейбол, ловить и выпускать мотыльков, есть мороженое и смотреть Годзиллу.

 _"Фу,_ \- говорит в его воспоминаниях Тоору, - _они же такие старые, эти твои фильмы про Годзиллу"_ , даже если последняя часть вышла всего-то лет пятнадцать тому назад и графика вполне себе чудесная, а сама Годзилла всё так же любит своих маленьких динозавриков и пытается всеми силами накормить их перепуганными, вооружёнными и уж точно ничего не смыслящими в материнских инстинктах людьми. 

_"Давай лучше посмотрим Пола!"_ \- говорит в его воспоминаниях Тоору и, не ожидая ответа, ставит диск в дисковод, пока Иваизуми закрывает окно на чердаке тяжёлыми пыльными шторами, чтобы проектор отбрасывал хорошее изображение на стену, нарочно покрашенную белой матовой краской. Хаджиме совсем не против "Пола", несмотря на то, что он очень даже старше последней части Годзиллы, в нём полно пошловатых шуточек, а инопланетянина совсем нельзя назвать писаным красавцем. "Пол" научил их доброте к окружающим, смелости, любви к приключениям и тому, что на других планетах зубные щётки не нужны.  
Но Ойкава продолжает чистить зубы, расчёсывать волосы и мыть зелёные, после ловли кузнечиков в траве, коленки каждый день, ведь: _"Когда тебя забирают инопланетяне, Ива-чан, надо быть самым лучшим экземпляром человечества"_.

В его воспоминаниях Тоору постоянно что-то строит в гараже, также часто он выползает оттуда, кашляя от дыма, весь такой совсем не прелестный, а чёрный от взрыва очередного глупого радара, который позволит инопланетянам побыстрее его найти. Он старательно отмывает лицо от сажи, улыбается и говорит, что уже скоро все его попытки увенчаются успехом. А однажды он очень "незаметно" ворует телефон Иваизуми, но, слава богам, возвращает без единой царапинки, хоть и получает по шее. 

В его воспоминаниях деньки, проведенные с Тоору, имеют ласково-медовый оттенок с пьянящим запахом свежескошенной травы и карамельных конфет, перегретых на солнце, которые прилипают к зубам, словно Ойкава к Хаджиме, когда тому что-то нужно, и чертовски мешают жевать. В его воспоминаниях рядом с Тоору постоянное лето, ленивое, как маленькие пушистые котята, которых они однажды нашли у дома Иваизуми, после старательно пытаясь найти им хозяев. Потом их взяли к себе родители Ойкавы, обещая отдать животных в добрые руки сотрудников отдела экспериментальной медицины. Тогда мальчишкам ещё было неведомо значение этих слов. Зато они знали как искать и ловить кузнечиков, делать лягушек из бумаги и играть в волейбол.

В его воспоминаниях Ойкава усердно готовится к поступлению в старшую школу, где есть шанс получить рекомендацию на зачисление в отряд исследователей космоса, потому что так он первый откроет жизнь на далёких планетах и узнает какие они на самом деле, инопланетяне: есть ли у них шесть ног и три руки, десять глаз или, может быть, крылья, какая у них кровеносная система и есть ли она вообще, умеют ли они читать мысли и двигать предметы на расстоянии, есть ли у них супер-скоростной интернет и летающие лягушки, поэтому: _"Ива-чан, я знаю, что ты хотел бы посвятить жизнь спасению кроликов и ремонту машин, но поступай пожалуйста со мной, это будет интересно"_. 

В его воспоминаниях Тоору замирает пятнадцатилетним на фоне планеты Земля, сияющей, голубой и прекрасной, он показывает два пальца в знак мира, держит плакатик: **"С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ИВА-ЧАН!!!ヾ(☆'∀'☆)"** и улыбается так искренне, что где-то под землёй плачут маленькие кротики. Сообщение, полученное сразу после фото, гласит: 

_"Дорогой Ива-чан! Я сделал так, чтобы наши телефоны ловили сигнал друг друга на расстоянии орбиты. Так я смогу написать тебе раньше, чем мы опять окажемся на земле. Поздравляю тебя с днём рождения, пожалуйста, постарайся не забыть меня за этот год! Удачи тебе!!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡!"_

\- Во даёт, - хохочет в своих воспоминаниях Хаджиме и поступает в старшую школу, готовящую юных исследователей космоса.

Больше Ойкава не пишет.

Спустя год исследовательская миссия, во главе с мистером и миссис Ойкава, возвращается.

_Тоору на корабле н е т._

Иваизуми вздыхает и смотрит в серый потолок своей каюты. Всё это в прошлом и теперь он, Хаджиме, исполняет последнее желание своего лучшего друга, валяясь на кровати в свой двадцать пятый день рождения и разглядывая ничем не примечательный потолок космического корабля. В его комнате две кровати, но живёт он здесь сам, потому что, почему бы не занять пустующую каюту, а не теснится с кем-то только из-за того, что окно там больше, чем здесь. Тем более им приказано не брать с собой гаджетов вроде старого телефона, надёжно спрятанного в левом тайном кармане под третьим тайным дном в четвёртом отсеке его второй сумки под пустующей койкой.

Пока они медленно проплывают в космическом пространстве, Иваизуми лезет рукой под пустующую койку в тот самый левый тайный карман под третьим тайным дном четвёртого отсека его второй сумки и достает оттуда старый поношенный смартфон с поцарапанным экраном и неработающим микрофоном. Вводит пароль - день рождения Тоору, и смотрит на его последнюю фотографию дольше, чем смотрят нормальные люди.

Внезапно телефон взрывается триллионом сообщений.

Иваизуми от неожиданности отбрасывает его подальше, потом, словно дикий леопард кидается вслед, выключает громкость, замирает где-то в углу каюты, прижимая дрожащими руками к груди вибрирующий гаджет, и пытается восстановить дыхание и успокоить колотящееся, словно испуганного кролика, сердце.

Капитан сообщает, что они вошли в атмосферу планеты Андатаар.

Телефон жужжит ещё раз и замолкает. Хаджиме, затаив дыхание, смотрит на экран.

 _ **Входящее сообщение**_  
23:42 10/06/2094

_**От кого:** Дерьмокава  
**Кому:** Ива〜чан☆_

_**"С днём рождения, Ива-чан!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆"** _


	2. От кого: Дерьмокава

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой: говорящая дверь, 1000 и 1 сообщение Ойкавы, шифры, тайны и надежда(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие любители ангста по ИваОю.  
> Если не вы против дополнительной информации о космосе, инопланетянах, еде, детских мыслей и не детских мыслей, очень грустных и не очень грустных коротеньких сообщений, сообщений длиною в жизнь о научных экспериментах, кучи смайликов диких и ещё более диких, их отсутствия, грусти, радости, печали, седины в своих волосах и роуминга - добро пожаловать домой!

Иваизуми ставит телефон в режим полёта, блокирует, долго-долго смотрит на черный экран и прячет гаджет в левый тайный карман под третье тайное дно четвёртого отсека его второй сумки под пустующей койкой в его каюте, больше похожей на чулан.

 _"Какого хрена, Дерьмокава?"_ \- думает он, пока из динамиков в стене трещит голос капитана, вызывая весь персонал корабля в главный отсек для получения дальнейших указаний.

Он приходит на сбор почти последним, не считая Макки и Матсуна, которые поджидали его с кексом, перемазанным сверху арбузным экстрактом, прямо таки за дверью и, довольно хохоча, залепили этим самым кексом Иваизуми в лицо с воплями: "С днём старения, Иваизуми!" и бросились кто-куда, подальше от загребущих ручонок разъяренного сокомандника. И, если Такахиро ещё побежал куда надо, то Иссей почему-то пустился в бега в абсолютно противоположном направлении, заблудился в лабиринте коридоров, кают и нашел дверь.  
После десяти минут поисков Иваизуми и Ханамаки находят его все также стоящего перед дверью, которая, к слову, самая обыкновенная, деревянная и голубая в розовый цветочек.

\- Это дверь, - констатирует Макки.

\- Голубая. В розовый цветочек, - подтверждает Матсун и начинает ржать.

Хаджиме устало вздыхает и прикрывает лицо ладонью. Спасите его уже кто-нибудь из этого дурдома.

Эти двое продолжают угорать над ни в чём не повинной дверью, дверь же стоит и тычет в них своими нарисованными цветочками, логика Иваизуми умирает от нелепости всей ситуации, а динамики рявкают голосом капитана о сборе. Иваизуми, как самый адекватный здесь человек, хватает сокомандников и тащит в главный отсек.

Капитан недовольно поглядывает на них, но ничего не говорит, потому что Макки и Матсун просто превосходные механики и без них на корабле быстро всё сломается, впрочем, с ними тоже, но они хотя бы ещё исправят. Иваизуми же просто стоит за более высоким членом экипажа и его не видно. Список дел на сегодня довольно маленький, всего-то подготовить снаряжение для вылазки на поверхность, да перепрограммировать дронов на борту, чтобы они подавали материалы и помогали строить купол, под которым будет в скором времени находиться исследовательская станция.

Хаджиме с недоверием осматривает незнакомую планету через огромное окно капитанской каюты, пока сам глава экипажа разглагольствует о важности их миссии и заданий каждого по отдельности, будущей колонизации Андатаар и счастливой жизни землян в космосе. Макки и Матсун уже давным-давно шепчутся и что-то творят с дверью, ведущей в каюту, что именно, Иваизуми не знает и, если честно, хочет убраться оттуда до того, как они закончат своё гадкое дельце. Он думает о том, каким Макаром ему внезапно пришло столько сообщений от единственного дорогого ему человека во всей вселенной, причём в открытом космосе, а не на Земле. Здесь явно что-то пошло не так.

Дверь щелкает, но Хаджиме кажется, что это к нему приходит осознание всей катастрофичности сложившейся здесь ситуации. Возможно, миссия родителей Ойкавы была именно на эту планету? Но что-то случилось и часть экипажа осталась здесь? Или погибла? А из-за того, что Тоору перенастроил их телефоны, сообщения пришли именно во время стыковки с поверхностью? Хотя постойте… Поздравление пришло и сегодня. Внутри неприятно потянуло, нет, нет, вероятно он просто настроил свой телефон именно так, чтобы сообщения приходили именно в его день рождения. Но всё же! Никакой телефон не продержится десять лет без зарядки. Значит он ещё жив! Чёртов Дерьмокава!

\- А это идея, - шёпотом пропел над ухом Матсун, а Иваизуми шарахается от него, натолкнувшись на Такахиро. Тот в свою очередь хватает неуклюжего сокомандника за плечи.

\- Да, а кто такой Дерьмокава? - слащаво улыбается он.

Хаджиме вновь дёргается, освободив руки и направляется к выходу, несмотря на то, что капитан всё ещё воодушевлённо толкает речь полусонным работникам. Надо лучше контролировать то, что говоришь вслух.

\- Эх, - внезапно говорит дверь, отъезжая в сторону, - не вынесла душа поэта!

В комнате воцарилась сначала могильная тишина, все резко обернулись в его сторону, Иваизуми чувствует себя вором, которого поймали с поличным. До ужаса нелепая ситуация. В толпе послышались смешки, которые за миг буквально перерастают в дикий хохот. Макки и Матсун ржут, дают друг другу пять и уносят ноги, прихватив с собой краснеющего Хаджиме, под крики капитана.

\- Какой придурок это сделал?!!

\- Нету худа без добра, - философски произносит дверь и закрывается.

 

***

Честно сделав всё запланированное в списке дел капитана, Иваизуми с какой-то дикой легкостью на душе забирается в кровать и достает свой старенький смартфон с левого тайного кармана под третьим тайным дно четвертого отсека его второй сумки под пустующей койкой.

На экране всё также.

 _ **Входящее сообщение**_  
23:42 10/06/2094

_**От кого:** Дерьмокава  
**Кому:** Ива〜чан☆_

_**"С днём рождения, Ива-чан!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆"** _

Ивазуми дрожащими пальцами убирает блокирование и открывает окно сообщений. Система доброжелательно проматывает ему в самое начало, которое, к слову, начинается почти сразу же после поздравления Иваизуми и фотографии на фоне Земли.  
Хаджиме кусает губу и кладет телефон на кровать, шумно выдохнув. Нет, он вообще-то не склонен к излишней сентиментальности, просто Ойкава и его дурацкие радостные смайлики в глаз попали. А так, он совсем адекватная бесчувственная глыба.

Помимо восторженных рожиц и тысячи сообщений: «Доброе утро, Ива-чан!», «Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан!», «Как дела, Ива чан?», «Ах, Ива-чан, прости, что спамлю, надеюсь, ты не будешь спать, когда мы вернемся на Землю, потому что это будет не очень хорошо, если ты случайно получишь сердечный приступ (･ω<)☆», «знаешь, Ива-чан, я уже так соскучился! Мне без тебя здесь до ужаса скучно! Я уже раз пять перечитал все книги, которые взял с собой ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و». Иваизуми обзаводится ещё как минимум двумя сотнями удачных и не очень удачных фотографий Тоору в разных местах корабля, но несомненно, самым любимым местом Ойкавы был главный отсек. Его гигантские окна с россыпью звёзд почти постоянно появляются в кадре. Одно из самых хороших фото - то, где он сидит, а за окном проплывает все тот же красивейший пульсар, отливая серебром на немного отросших прядках волос. Ойкава оттягивает их рукой, словно хочет показать, они такие же серебристые, как и пульсар.

Иваизуми зависает.

Он приближает фотографию насколько позволяет ему экран телефона и таращится на неё во все глаза. Тоору, весь такой замечательный и улыбающийся, сидит с закрытыми глазами, под которыми уже залегли желтоватые синяки, ещё почти незаметные, но чёрт возьми, Ойкава, куда ты опять вляпался!? А руки, руки-то исколоты…

\- Это ведь шутка, да? - ужасается Иваизуми, - какого хрена, Дерьмокава?!

 **Дерьмокава:** Мне идёт, Ива-чан?  
**Дерьмокава:** Мама с папой сказали, что это нормально. Когда вернусь, обязательно перекрашусь.  
**Дерьмокава:** но...  
**Дерьмокава:** Тебе нравится, Ива-чан?

 **Дерьмокава:** Я соскучился, Ива-чан. Хочу поскорее тебя увидеть.  
**Дерьмокава:** Я тебя обниму!  
**Дерьмокава:** И мы посмотрим «Годзиллу», честно, Ива-чан!  
**Дерьмокава:** А потом «Автостопом по галактике»  
**Дерьмокава:** Обязатл

 **Дерьмокава:** Прости, что ухдил, у нас на борту больной и я сдаю кровь для нго. Потом мама что-то колет мне и я сплю. Сегодня мне ничего не снилось. Взможно я устал

 **Дерьмокава:** Прости за ошибки, Ива-чан

 **Дерьмокава:** Пойду посплю еще. Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан. Хотя, что я говорю, сейчас же 11 дня.

 **Дерьмокава:** Утречка, Ива-чан!  
**Дерьмокава:** (фото)

 **Дерьмокава:** Знаешь, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** Я не писал тебе почти два месяца. На самом деле я очень много спал. Тело такое слабое. Кажется, если я сейчас попробую сесть, мой хребет просто треснет пополам. Голова такая тяжелая, будто её закатали в бетон. И гудит. Наверное это просто недомогание.

 **Дерьмокава:** Мне так грустно, Ива-чан, как жаль что здесь нет тебя и твоего отрезвляющего пинка  
**Дерьмокава:** Хотя так даже лучше  
**Дерьмокава:** Ты не видишь как я уродлив

 **Дерьмокава:** Я поседел, Ива-чан! Полностью поседел! Ненавижу свое отражение

 **Дерьмокава:** Прости, Ива-чан

Иваизуми перелистывает ещё как минимум три сотни похожих сообщений, ещё около десятка фото, и натыкается на голосовое сообщение.

\- Твою мать, - ругается он и молится, чтобы хотя бы в этот раз им двигало сумасшествие, а не здравый смысл и каким-то чудом он конечно же взял наушники для телефона, в котором нет ничего кроме единственного фото Тоору и триллиона сообщений от него, теперь... Ойкава бы точно взял с собой не только наушники к телефону, но и кучу брелков, запасную пленку на экран, три зарядки и, несомненно, тот чехол с плавающими внутри звездочками, летающими тарелками и рожицами инопланетян, который Хаджиме собирался подарить ему на пятнадцатый и шестнадцатый дни рождения по возвращению на Землю. Теперь-то модель уже давно не продаётся и чехол непригоден абсолютно ни для чего, кроме как быть одним их самых болезненных напоминаний о лучшем друге, потому что Иваизуми взял его с собой какого-то хрена.

Наушники конечно же отсутствуют, что приводит к почти полному разрушению его итак не очень здоровых нервов, которые в последнее время явно шалят не по-детски. Его охватывает какая-то совсем ненормальная паника, потому что если он сейчас же не прослушает это сообщение, где-то на Земле случится маленький апокалипсис и убьёт всех кроликов, будь они белые или нет. Что если это нечто катастрофически важное? Что если это последний раз, когда он может услышать голос этого придурка? И пофиг, что впереди ещё как минимум миллион сообщений, тысяча и одна фотография Тоору и, возможно, ещё столько же голосовых сообщений.

Иваизуми уже почти не помнит, как звучит голос Ойкавы. Он помнит, как тот улыбается и плачет, как шарахается от слишком любопытных улиток после дождя, но всё же любит их фотографировать. Помнит, как они ловили рыбок бумажными сачками на фестивале у старого храма в деревне у дедушки Хаджиме, куда самого Тоору еле-еле отпустили (почему-то его родители не любили, когда их дорогое чадо уезжало), а потом отпускали этих рыбок в реку. Помнит вредную привычку делать пометки в книгах, потому что _кое-кто_ перечитал чуть ли не все на то время книги в его доме и, конечно же, не мог не оставить там свой след. Иваизуми часто находит до сих пор лепестки цветов, листья, травинки и шифры на страницах учебников, романов и сборников рассказов о других мирах, динозаврах и пришельцах, а нет, постойте, пришельцев и динозавров дорисовали они сами, будучи маленькими и наивными ребятишками.

Ноги сами несут его в соседнюю каюту, а руки, сжимая телефон, не решаются постучать в дверь. Она, впрочем, открывается сама, пропуская его внутрь. На полу валяется клубок из двух тел.

\- Ах да, Матсун, еще немного... - сонно тянет Макки и жмурится, выгибаясь мостиком. Иссей облизывает губы, усмехается и закидывает ногу ему на плечо.

\- Такахиро, правая нога голубой, - любезно сообщает девичий голос с планшета.

\- Я и так весь из себя голубой, - ворчит парень, тянется ногой куда-то вправо и падает, утаскивая за собой ржущего друга. - Матсун, ты тяжёлый, ах...

Иваизуми немного расслабляется, потому что кто ещё притащит с собою в открытый космос "Твистер", если не эти два придурка.

\- Я не чувствую руку! - ужасается Макки.

\- Это моя, - говорит Матсун. - Твоя у меня под ногой.

\- А, да точно, - хохочет он и наконец обращает внимание на гостя. - Иваизуми, что-то случилось, раз ты решил порадовать нас своим присутствием?

\- Мне бы это... Если у вас есть наушники... - вздыхает он.

\- Яччи, дай наушники Иваизуми. Может тебе валидольчика, а то бледный весь как стена, - заботливо спрашивает Иссей.

Хаджиме молча хватает наушники из открытой тумбочки и уходит, напоследок бросив "спасибо". Парни переглядываются, минутку смотрят друг на друга в полной тишине.

\- Ещё разок? - приподнимает бровь Матсун.

\- На этот раз я тебя сделаю, - Макки запускает программу на планшете снова и становится на первые круги "Твистера".

 

***

Иваизуми подключает наушники к телефону, перед этим старательно заперев дверь, ложится в кровать, полностью забравшись под одеяло, выдыхает взволновано и тычет пальцем в сообщение, сохраняя на всякий случай, как аудиозапись. Он не слышит абсолютно ничегошеньки. В уши пробирается эдакий космический грандиозный вакуум, а Хаджиме готов плакать, потому что, чёрт возьми, так нельзя. Это нечестно.

\- _... Хе-ей, Ива-чан_ , - шёпотом произносит Ойкава где-то там лет десять тому назад, а Иваизуми здесь и сейчас взрывается от нахлынувших непонятных просто космических чувств, его бросает то в жар, то в холод, а по коже бегут мурашки, нет, стаи африканских муравьев-гигантов, которые способны поднять предмет в несколько раз тяжелее себя. Тоору дышит прерывисто, иногда, кажется, всхлипывает, шуршит чем-то, будто укутываясь в одеяло, возможно, из тысячи звёзд. - _Мне... Так одиноко без тебя... Ты не слышишь, но за окном буря. Небо, как и на Земле, рокочет очень утробно, словно ворчит песенки,_ \- Иваизуми кожей чувствует как он улыбается, приподнимая уголки губ. - _Я очень боюсь, что нам может отключить систему жизнеобеспечения... Хотя... что я говорю, мне может отключить систему жизнеобеспечения. Хоть мой шатл находится в небольшом каньоне, недалеко от основного кратера, и удобно спрятан в небольшой пещере, под навесом, я всё равно боюсь, что смерч с молниями достанут меня и мне придётся сидеть постоянно в скафандре. Это очень неудобно, кстати, постоянно жарко или холодно,_ \- он вздыхает и опять шуршит одеялом. - _Они улетели за строительными материалами на станцию, находящуюся на спутнике Андатаар. Это, как наша Луна. Несколько часов лёту, но похоже из-за бури они смогут сесть и забрать меня только завтра утром... Или вечером..._ \- "или никогда" – проносится в голове Хаджиме и он чувствует, как сердце сжимается в маленький комочек грусти. Ойкава зевает и укладывается получше, а потом, наверное, забыв выключить запись, просто шесть часов спокойно дышит во сне.

Все эти шесть часов Иваизуми не смыкает глаз, ловит каждый вдох и выдох, пытаясь запомнить всё до мельчайших деталей.

 

***

Капитан ворчливее обычного, несмотря на то, что он выспался, а Хаджиме - нет и у него все валится с рук, а от одной мысли о голосе Тоору бросает в жар. Капитан же ходит словно сыч, нарочно громыхая сапогами по полу, то тут, то там орёт на кого-то или на Иваизуми, который вздрагивает от каждого резкого звука, перекладывая пласты солнечных батарей и аккумуляторы слишком громко. И всё это в 5:20 утра.

Макки всё ещё дрыхнет, пока они с Матсукавой выгружают и загружают ящики с едой, водой, одеждой, стройматериалами и прочее. Иссей странным образом умудряется не уставать, даже перетаскав почти сотню тяжеленных контейнеров в скафандре, ведь воздух вполне себе ядовит, ещё и тяжелее, чем на Земле. Хаджиме в это время несколько раз почти роняет груз себе на ногу, получает очередной пинок от капитана, колкие шуточки со стороны проснувшегося Такахиро и пару сочувственных вздохов от главной двери.

Почти весь день он не может нормально функционировать, потому что в голове только одна навязчивая идея - пойти и ещё раз прослушать ту запись. Суга в медпункте, улыбаясь, отпускает его валять дурака в своей каюте, и Хаджиме, стараясь не подавать радостного вида, ковыляет туда с порцией витаминов в кармане.

 **Дерьмокава:** ОНИ МЕНЯ БРОСИЛИ!!  
**Дерьмокава:** ПОЧЕМУ ОНИ МЕНЯ БРОСИЛИ?  
**Дерьмокава:** ИВА-ЧАН ПРОЧЕМУ МЕНЯ БРОСИЛ ТЫ?  
**Дерьмокава:** НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИУ НЕНАВИЖУ  
**Дерьмокава:** ЧТОБ ВЫ ВСЕ ЗДОХЛИ  
**Дерьмокава:** ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ  
**Дерьмокава:** НЕНАВИЖУ ЬЕБЧ ИВА-ЧАН  
**Дерьмокава:** БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТ

Иваизуми сглатывает ком подступивший к горлу. Он почти не чувствует ног, а Тоору продолжает вопить о ненависти ко всему живому ещё, как минимум, сообщений триста, которые медленно переползают в мольбы о прощении и желание спастись. Ойкава в его наушниках ровно дышит во сне уже второй час, в то время как Ойкава на экране телефона медленно выгорает на далекой пустынной планете без единой надежды вернуться или, хотя бы пообщаться с кем-то, чтобы не сойти с ума.

 **Дерьмокава:** Спаси меня, пожалуйста. Ива-чан, если ты меня не ненавидишь, спаси меня…

Хаджиме нужно успокоиться, поэтому он ходит по комнате, наматывая приблизительно одинаковые круги несколько сотен раз. Телефон лежит на кровати и спокойно ждёт, пока его хозяин не соизволит приступить к прочтению сообщений за следующие девять лет одиночества в прекрасном и величественном космическом пространстве.

 

***

Весь 2085 год Ойкава молчит и только фото с плакатиком на день рождения Иваизуми говорит о том, что он всё ещё жив.

Волосы Тоору отрастают по плечи и, хотя он и пытается что-нибудь с ними сделать, ложатся на его бледные ключицы мягкими серебряными лучиками. Он устало улыбается и показывает два пальца, будто все хорошо, он освоился в своем грандиозном королевстве под названием "Вселенная" и мирно коротает деньки на троне Андатаар.

***

 **Дерьмокава:** поп-рор-и-вов-е-тот, И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон  
**Дерьмокава:** е-сос-лол-и тот-ы поп-о-мом-нон-и-шош-ь кок-а-кок мом-ы вов дод-е-тот-сос-тот-вов-е гог-о-вов-о-рор-и-лол-и шош-и-фоф-рор-а-мом-и?

 **Дерьмокава:** Я у-жож-е нон-е-мом-нон-о-гог-о о-сос-вов-о-и-лол-сос-я .  
**Дерьмокава:** ПОП-рор-о-сос-тот-и чоч-тот-о нон-е поп-и-сос-а-лол поп-о-чоч-тот-и вов-е-сос-ь гог-о-дод. ТОТ-е-лол-е-фоф-о-нон рор-а-зоз-рор-я-дод-и-лол-сос-я. Я нон-е зоз-нон-а-лол кок-а-кок е-гог-о зоз-а-рор-я-дод-и-тот-ь, вов-е-дод-ь мом-о-я сос-у-мом-кок-а о-сос-тот-а-лол-а-сос-ь нон-а кок-о-рор-а-боб-лол-е.  
**Дерьмокава:** НОН-о я сос-мом-о-гог сос-кок-о-нон-сос-тот-рор-у-и-рор-о-вов-а-тот-ь чоч-тот-о-тот-о нон-а поп-о-дод-о-боб-и-и э-тот-о-гог-о  
**Дерьмокава:** Я рор-е-шош-и-лол поп-и-сос-а-тот-ь тот-е-боб-е тот-а-кок, поп-о-тот-о-мом-у чоч-тот-о мом-нон-е кок-а-жож-е-тот-сос-я зоз-а мом-нон-о-йой кок-тот-о-тот-о сос-лол-е-дод-и-тот.  
**Дерьмокава:** КОК-о-нон-е-чоч-нон-о вов о-тот-кок-рор-ы-тот-о-мом кок-о-сос-мом-о-сос-е нон-и-кок-о-мом-у я нон-е нон-у-жож-е-нон  
**Дерьмокава:** НОН-о мом-нон-е поп-о-сос-тот-о-я-нон-нон-о кок-а-жож-е-тот-сос-я  
**Дерьмокава:** СОС-лол-ы-шош-и-шош-ь?  
**Дерьмокава:** И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон?  
**Дерьмокава:** И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон  
**Дерьмокава:** И-вов-а- чоч-а-нон

 **Дерьмокава:** Е-сос-лол-и тот-ы нон-е о-тот-вов-е-тот-и-шош-ь я у-мом-рор-у

 **Дерьмокава:** ЛОЛ-а-дод-нон-о  
**Дерьмокава:** Я нон-е у-мом-е-рор

 **Дерьмокава:** ПОП-о-чоч-тот-и у-мом-е-рор тот-о-лол-ь-кок-о чоч-тот-о поп-о-тот-о-мом-у чоч-тот-о о-тот-кок-рор-ы-лол шош-лол-ю-зоз  
**Дерьмокава:** ТОТ-е-поп-е-рор-ь мом-нон-е нон-а-дод-о поп-рор-о-жож-и-тот-ь вов сос-кок-а-фоф-а-нон-дод-рор-е шош-е-сос-тот-ь чоч-а-сос-о-вов, поп-о-кок-а вов-нон-у-тот-рор-и шош-а-тот-лол-а нон-е вов-о-сос-сос-тот-а-нон-о-вов-и-тот-сос-я нон-о-рор-мом-а-лол-ь-нон-о-е кок-о-лол-и-чоч-е-сос-тот-вов-о кок-и-сос-лол-о-рор-о-дод-а

 **Дерьмокава:** ЧОЧ-е-рор-тот, И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон  
**Дерьмокава:** ПОП-о-хох-о-дод-у зоз-дод-е-сос-ь у-тот-е-чоч-кок-а  
**Дерьмокава:** ЧОЧ-тот-о мом-нон-е дод-е-лол-а-тот-ь?  
**Дерьмокава:** И-ВОВ-А-ЧОЧ-А-НОН МОМ-НОН-Е СОС-ТОТ-РОР-А-ШОШ-НОН-О  
**Дерьмокава:** А Е-СОС-ЛОЛ-И Я СОС-Е-ЙОЙ-ЧОЧ-А-СОС У-МОМ-РОР-У  
**Дерьмокава:** Я НОН-Е ХОХ-О-ЧОЧ-У-У У-МОМ-И-РОР-А-ТОТ-Ь  
**Дерьмокава:** МН ТОТ-А-КОК ТОТ-Я-ЖОЖ-ЛОЛ-О ДОД-Ы-ШОШ-А-ТОТ-Ь

 **Дерьмокава:** Я у-сос-тот-рор-а-нон-и-лол ее  
**Дерьмокава:** Я у-сос-тот-рор-а-нон-и-лол у-тот-е-чоч-кок-у  
**Дерьмокава:** НОН-и-кок-о-гог-дод-а рор-а-нон-ь-шош-е нон-е зоз-а-мом-е-чоч-а-лол кок-а-кок-и-е кок-рор-а-сос-и-вов-ы-е нон-а э-тот-о-йой поп-лол-а-нон-е-тот-е рор-а-сос-сос-вов-е-тот-ы  
**Дерьмокава:** (фото)  
**Дерьмокава:** О-нон-и тот-а-кок-и-е нон-е-жож-нон-о рор-о-зоз-о-вов-ы-е сос зоз-о-лол-о-тот-и-сос-тот-ы-мом о-тот-лол-и-вов-о-мом. КОК-о-гог-дод-а поп-о-дод-нон-и-мом-а-е-тот-сос-я поп-е-рор-вов-о-е сос-о-лол-нон-цоц-е вов-сос-е е-щощ-е дод-о чоч-е-рор-тот-и-кок-о-вов хох-о-лол-о-дод-нон-о. А кок-о-гог-дод-а вов-тот-о-рор-о-е – дод-о у-жож-а-сос-а жож-а-рор-кок-о. НОН-о э-тот-о то-та-кок кок-рор-а-сос-и-вов-о, И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон. ФОФ-о-тот-о сос и-лол-лол-ю-мом-и-нон-а-тот-о-рор-а нон-е сос-поп-о-сос-о-боб-нон-о поп-е-рор-е-дод-а-тот-ь вов-сос-ю гог-рор-а-нон-дод-и-о-зоз-нон-о-сос-тот-ь  
**Дерьмокава:** Я поп-о-сос-тот-о-я-лол мом-и-нон-у-тот-кок-у нон-а кок-рор-ы-лол-е шош-а-тот-лол-а и-зоз-вов-нон-е и-мом-е-нон-нон-о вов мом-о-мом-е-нон-тот рор-а-сос-сос-вов-е-тот-а  
**Дерьмокава:** Я дод-а-жож-е зоз-а-поп-лол-а-кок-а-лол  
**Дерьмокава:** Э-тот-о сос-лол-и-шош-кок-о-мом кок-рор-а-сос-вов-о чоч-тот-о-боб-ы сос-у-щощ-е-сос-тот-вов-о-вов-а-тот-ь, И-вов-а-чоч-а-нон

Иваизуми шумно выдыхает и только сейчас понимает, что оказывается, все это время не дышал. Ойкава пишет, что он «мом-о-жож-е-тот дод-ы-шош-а-тот-ь» и шлет еще как минимум пятнадцать дичайших радостных смайликов.

Читать сообщения очень тяжело, потому что иногда Тоору пишет очень длинными предложениями, которые будучи зашифрованными выглядят просто зверски и полностью убивают желание делать хотя бы что-то. Он в развернутой форме рассказывает о созвездиях, коими усеяно ночное небо Андатаар, о перепадах температуры днем и ночью, длине суток на этой планете (которая, кстати, составляет семьдесят шесть часов тридцать семь минут и, приблизительно, пятнадцать секунд и Ойкава все это время не спит, а потом отрубается на две с половиной Земных сутки, потому что нефиг дурью маяться) , также он пишет о еде, запас которой он нашел в грузовом отсеке, и воде, найденной там же, о материале, из которого состоят все три запасных скафандра. Иваизуми вдруг понимает, что Ойкаву оставили намеренно, ведь какой идиот оставит человеку запас всего на 12 лет просто так?

Тоору понимает это тогда же и сообщает об этом несколькими грустными смайликами.

 **Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, меня ведь оставили нарочно, да?

\- Да, - вздыхает Хаджиме, - ты в полной жопе, Дерьмокава. В полной жопе вселенной.

За разбором сообщений он совершенно не замечает что снова пропустил время для сна и еще более убитый отправляется на поверхность дабы начать с помощью дронов строительство купола. Макки с Матсуном сидят недалеко от него и чинят приборы, хотя могут делать это вообще-то не выходя и не тратя напрасно воздух.

\- Здесь красиво, - улыбается Макки. - Да и быстрее будет, если мы починим их и передадим сразу в руки на месте.

Матсун что-то одобрительно мычит и передает пульт управления парню со слишком дикой прической, чьи красные волосы не затеняет даже скафандр. Тот, радостно вопя «ви-у-у-у» удаляется, а его дрон пляшет в воздухе, словно девица на Бродвее.

\- Странные люди, - Такахиро провожает его взглядом и вздыхает.

\- Чувак, ты вчера плакал из-за змей.

\- Но они не могут почесать себе спинку, Иссей! Мы просто обязаны создать почесывалку для диких змей, когда вернемся!

Если бы Иваизуми только мог, он бы хлопнул себя по лицу. Но он не мог.

Время тянется очень медленно, также медленно строится купол, летают дроны, иногда роняя на головы людей инструменты, Макки продолжает чинить приборы, в то время как Иссей возвращается на корабль. Больше Иваизуми его не видит ни за обедом, ни за ужином. Такахиро уверяет, что все хорошо и он просто любит поспать подольше.

Хаджиме сидит на мостике корабля, наблюдая как над холмами медленно поднимается первое солнце, молочного цвета, а потом второе - бледно-розовое и поменьше. Небо горит всеми оттенками красного и золотого, на горизонте отступающей ночи ещё оставаясь грязно-зеленым. Где-то вдали клубятся огромные тучи, которые, по расчетам Ойкавы, обычно достигают холмов за одни Земные сутки плюс-минус восемь часов, и остаются там еще на две Земные сутки максимум, а потом рассеиваются. Терморегуляция в скафадре защищает его от холода и жары, создаваемых светилами.

Наверное костюм Ойкавы не был приспособлен к такому перепаду температур и Хаджиме искренне надеется, что этот романтичный придурок ничего себе там не простудил, хотя, постойте, это же было несколько лет назад. Кажется, у него самого уже рассудок помутился на почве Тоору.

\- Я уже схожу с ума, - он устало вздыхает и тянет свою тушку к капитану.

\- Последний из могикан, - любезно сообщает дверь.

Капитан сидит в позе рука-лицо и, похоже, готов душу отдать за молчаливую дверь. Иваизуми отчитывается по проделанной работе, немного молчит и сообщает надвигающемся грозовом фронте. Мужчина вскакивает и быстро направляется к выходу.

\- Не выходи из комнаты, - говорит ему дверь, прежде чем открыться перед совершенно опешившим капитаном. - Не совершай ошибку, - сообщает она Иваизуми, который покидает каюту тоже.

Хаджиме начинает казаться, что эта дверь запрограммированная не просто выдавать рандомные фразочки, а подбирать их в зависимости от ситуации таким образом, чтобы побесить владельца каюты. Парень идет в главный отсек, где все уже копошатся, готовясь к наступающему бедствию. Иваизуми советует все же переместить корабль куда-нибудь в менее доступное молниям место, а на вопрошающие откуда он это знает взгляды отнекивается тем, что у него просто хорошее зрение.

В конце концов корабль перемещается в большую пещеру внутри одной горы, а Иваизуми задерживается в медпункте, потому что Суга приглашает всех на чай с черносливом. Чернослив конечно не любит большинство из них, но Сугавару любят все, поэтому послушно жуют этот сушеный ужас и вспоминают былые времена. Коуши и Тендо вместе учились в мед.подразделении, хотя и не очень-то общались, пока не попали в одну команду. Хотя, поскольку Суга совсем не против сидеть внутри, а Сатори слишком сильно любит гулять, они распределили обязанности между собой. Даичи вспоминает как впервые попал в руки начинающим медикам после того как андроид-боец на тренировке внезапно взорвался. В тот день почему-то взрываются все роботы компании «Valera», в новостях горят дома и миллионы долларов из страховых компаний, больницы переполнены теми, кого успели спасти, а морги… ну, понятно кем.

Такахиро судорожно пережёвывает свой чернослив рядом с Иваизуми, минутку молчит, а потом говорит, что андроиды ни в чем не виноваты, потому что, блин, взорвались чипы, которые кто-то поместил в них раньше. Он в самом деле души не чает в роботах и способен защищать их вечно.

\- Они очень умные, - говорит Ханамаки, уходя. - Можете мне не верить, но у них есть душа.

Все молча провожают его взглядами. Они почти ничего не знают о Такахиро и, наверное, не узнают, хотя он и кажется открытым и наивным на первый взгляд. Всё, что им известно – Макки гениальный механик и дружит с Матсуном, который уж очень сильно любит поспать.

Медленно разговоры становятся вялыми и сонными, как и сами члены экипажа. Капитан сообщает распорядок на завтра, в котором только один пункт – отдых. Хаджиме про себя отмечает – Ойкава.

Небо разверзается первыми вспышками и просто оглушающим рокотом.

Иваизуми возвращается в каюту, потому что где-то там, очень-очень близко кутается в одеяло Тоору и спокойно дышит шесть часов во сне.

 

***

\- _Я схожу с ума_ , - возбужденно шепчет Ойкава и всхлипывает. Иваизуми шумно выдыхает, он не может просто так прослушать, потому что эмоции накатывают волнами от одного лишь голоса. На записи снова что-то шуршит, звенит, а потом Тоору опускается на пол и всхлипывает вновь, шмыгая носом. - _У меня в голове постоянно что-то жужжит, а теперь еще и пищит. Они наверное вживили мне чип какой-то, чтобы следить, но меня очень пугает этот писк и зуд. Ужасно чешется шея. Ива-чан, мне так страшно…_ \- он снова судорожно вздыхает, шипит, ахает. - _Резать себя так больно, оказывается… Черт, у меня лезвие… Соскочило…_ \- в трубке слышится его натужное сопение, вздохи и шуршание. Иваизуми слушает затаив дыхание, потому что этот придурок запросто может что-то себе там перерезать вот так ковыряясь в шее. - _ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!_ \- вопит Ойкава. - _Мать твою, я что-то зацепил! Как мне остановить гребанную кровь? ИВА-ЧАН!!!_ \- он переходит на визг и воцаряется полная тишина.

Хаджиме напряженно ждет. Так напряженно, что ему кажется, он попросту превращается в цельный комок нервов.

\- Дерьмокава? - спрашивает он.

\- _Я его вытащил_ , - нервно хихикает Тоору, а Иваизуми кажется, что это вовсе не запись. - _Оно пищит все громче и быстрее, ха-ха… Забавненько… Ива-чан, ты не знаешь, что это такое маленькое, лежит у меня в руке и пищит? О, тут еще цыферки бегают, ха-ха…_

На Иваизуми внезапно обрушивается тонна здравого смысла с логической цепочкой: таймер - отсчет - взрыв.

\- Тоору, прошу тебя, выброси эту гадость, - медленно, по слогам, произносит он.

Тем временем на записи слышно шуршание, шаги, нервный смех Ойкавы, зашивающего кровавую пропасть на своей шее, всё ещё визг прибора, который вскоре прекращается, а парень шуршит дальше, что-то бормоча себе под нос, кажется, песенку дельфинов из экранизации «Автостопом по галактике». Он шипит когда игла протыкает кожу, иногда шмыгает носом и точно плачет, потом облегченно вздыхает, видимо, закончив операцию и залепляет рану большим антибактериальным пластырем.

\- _Я закончил_ , - хрипло говорит он. - _И эту штуку выбросил за борт. Она мне надоела. От нее голова болит. Боже, Хаджиме… Как же я чертовски устал от всего этого… Я уже так хочу домой, ты не поверишь. Хочу снова поесть с тобой мороженого, поступить в обычную школу, пойти с тобой спасать кроликов и чинить холодильники, потому что это было бы очень круто. Я начинаю забывать как выглядит мой дом, не помню много нормальных вещей и людей. За что они так со мной поступили. Может, я был слишком непослушным ребенком? Мы поссорились с мамой, когда они летели за инструментами, потому что я тоже хотел, а она запрещала. Папа прятал глаза и молчал. Помню он тогда долго-долго обнимал меня и поцеловал в макушку. Вообще, мы с ним много времени проводили вместе. Он рассказывал мне о звездах и других космических объектах. Ива-чан, ты знаешь, что мы уже успели колонизировать несколько планет? Они немного похожи на Землю, но не совсем. А еще есть алмазная планета,_ \- Тоору улыбается, по голосу слышно. - _Как в сказке, представляешь? Её ядро это огромнейший алмаз, который наверное стоит ужасные деньги. Хотя, знаешь, деньги нужны только на Земле. Здесь… я бы все отдал за денек обычной суеты. Я так устал… Всё чем я здесь занимаюсь – это слушаю музыку на папином плеере и делаю себе прически. Наверное, если у меня будет дочь, она будет ходить в школу с самыми модными прическами в мире и все парни будут за ней бегать. Хотя я могу быть геем. Из-за тебя, Иваизуми Хаджиме,_ \- его голос становится низким и заговорщически соблазнительным, а Иваизуми чувствует приятное потягивание в районе паха и непроизвольно тянется туда рукой, - _я часто представляю тебя взрослым, если честно. Да, когда нам было по пятнадцать, ты отличался превосходной мускулатурой, логикой и странной привычкой переодеваться вечером у окна. Наверное ты тогда читал все те бредни, что я успел написать тебе за день, потому что замирал возле стола, наполовину стянув с себя футболку, иногда хлопал себя по лбу или укоризненно смотрел в мое окно на той стороне улицы. Не знаю, видел ли ты меня тогда, но, стыдно признаться, я сходил с ума, наблюдая за тобой в бинокль и одного твоего взгляда хватало, чтобы я обпачкал руку, которой совершал постыдные дела,_ \- он посмеивается и шуршит чем-то, похоже, одеялом. Иваизуми тоже шуршит, только совсем не одеялом, а штанами от униформы. Рука касается напряженной плоти, слегка сжимая у основания и медленно двигаясь вверх, а Тоору продолжает говорить так же низко и хрипло, попросту сводя его с ума, - _как давно у меня не было нормального секса?_ – он несколько секунд молчит, - _хотя что это я, у меня его и не было, я же чертов девственник! Может поэтому ты меня привлекаешь, Ива-чан? Как ты выглядишь сейчас?_ – он снова замолкает, шумно выдохнув. – _Каждый вечер перед сном я думаю о прошлом чтобы не забыть, а потом представляю тебя… Ах, Хаджиме, в моих фантазиях ты невероятен… Я прижимаюсь к тебе, как могу и вдыхаю твой запах, он похож на запах прелой травы, на которой мы валялись в детстве. Еле касаюсь кончиком носа кожи на шее, ведь ты не боишься щекотки, в отличии от меня, потом маленькими поцелуями провожу дорожку к твоему уху и шепчу тысячу миллионов раз как сильно я люблю тебя, Ива-чан. Я люблю тебя, Ива-чан, люблю, люблю тебя,_ \- он срывается на взволнованный шепот и повторяет разные комбинации еще раз двадцать, а Иваизуми закрывает глаза и подавляет стон. По коже мурашки, перед глазами Ойкава, а в душе что-то непонятное творится, пока Хаджиме занимается такими же постыдными делишками, что и Тоору десять лет назад. – _Ах, Ива-чан, у тебя такая приятная кожа… хочется целовать каждый ее миллиметр и никогда, никогда не отпускать тебя. Я спускаюсь поцелуями на ключицы и слышу как ты шепчешь мое имя…_

\- Тоору, какого хрена ты творишь,- возбужденно шепчет Иваизуми, выгибаясь и быстрее двигая рукой. Когда же у него самого был нормальный секс?

Ойкава продолжает доводить его своим шепотом, который иногда прерывается тихими стонами и шуршанием.

- _Господи, я законченный мазохист,_ \- вхлипывает он и стонет так, что Хаджиме готов кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, но внезапно в наушиках слышится просто ужасный шум и грохот, Тоору вопит что-то нечленораздельное и падает, в то время как Иваизуми подрывается на кровати от неожиданности. Шум стихает почти полностью и только Ойкава истерично всхлипывает и хохочет.

- _Оно взорвалось, Ива-чан! Я кончил и оно взорвалось, ха-ха-ха… я забыл сказать мамочке что люблю е…_ -сообщение заканчивается.

Иваизуми сидит на кровати в полной тишине, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, потом быстро заканчивает начатое дело, потому что капитан снова зовет всех в главный отсек, и одевается.

 

  
***

\- Так, Иссей, - говорит Макки с серьезным видом пролистывая справочник, - помни, если в открытом космосе ты внезапно поскользнешься на банановой кожуре, обязательно поищи мусорное ведро.

Они оба лежат на одной койке в своей каюте. Другую койку занимает Хаджиме, которому сейчас нужно как-то снять напряжение, и тоже читает справочник, но не тот, который сейчас создает Такахиро. Голограмма Яччи стоит посреди комнаты и стесняется, потому что Матсун постоянно с помощью программы меняет ее внешность.

\- Ма-Мацукава-сан… Пожалуйста, прекратите, мне стыдно, - лепечет она и мило краснеет.

\- О боже, Матсун, оставь так. Она милая, - хихикает Макки.

Иваизуми наконец-то обращает внимание и кидает оценивающий взгляд на несчастную голограмму. Та теребит юбку от школьной униформы и неуверенно смотрит на него огромными глазами, ожидая ответа.

\- Тебе идет, - немного помолчав говорит он.

Девушка улыбается искренне, солнечно и исчезает, чтобы не тратить заряд .

Хаджиме закрывает глаза и вздыхает, пытаясь представить себе Ойкаву, который где-то там, совсем близко, возможно, немного поехавший, но, главное чтобы жив. А со всеми последствиями они справятся. Обязательно справятся.

Он идет по коридору, пустынному и тихому, стараясь не топать как слон, хотя одежда и обувь тяжелая и хочется ее немедленно снять. Единственный шатл стоит во внутреннем отсеке, будто бы ожидая именно его, Иваизуми, который отправляется в далекий путь к своему лучшему другу, застрявшему на чужой планете наедине с собой.

Когда он заходит внутрь, его обволакивает космическая материя, больше похожая на сахарную вату, в ней плавают золотые рыбки и маленькие годзиллы в костюмах инопланетян. Хаджиме несколько раз моргает, пока иллюзия не рассеивается, садится за пульт управления, пытаясь вспомнить как пилотировать в реальном режиме, а не в симуляции, и отправляется в неизведанные дали Андатаар. Где-то по поверхности прыгают зеленые кенгуру и синие страусы, и улыбаются ему, хотя это и странно.

Шатл Ойкавы почему-то находится посреди большущей реки, на берегах которой растут соляные столбы с прозрачными кристаллическими цветами. Вода настолько соленая, что Иваизуми выходит из своего шатла и ступает прямо по ней к небольшому островку, но наступает на банановую кожуру и падает. Мусорное ведро висит в воздухе, словно третье солнце, желтое, яркое.

Маленький Тоору мирно спит в кроватке под куполом из серебряных одеял и улыбается. Хаджиме аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, заворачивает его в эти одеяла и берет на руки. Уже по дороге в свой шатл он вспоминает, что выходить без скафандра опасно, и очень долго пытается найти его, потом замечает что потерял голову Ойкавы, и её почему-то уносят гигантские пауки-огурцы. Он пытается их догнать, но запутывается в огромной банановой кожуре.

Иваизуми просыпается, будто выныривая из воды, обхватывает себя за плечи и часто дышит.

-Ну-ну, спокойно, чувак, - Макки похлопывает его по плечу, - все хорошо.

 

***

Каждые полгода Ойкава повторяет слова, чтобы не забыть их.

***

**Дерьмокава:** Хэй, Ива-чан, ты знаешь, в британском издании "Автостопом по галактике"(которое я взял с собой) всего 18422 буквы "а", 3431 – "b", 5322 – "c", 10515 – "d", 25927 – "e", 4756 – "f", 5011 – "g", 13499 – "h", 15443 – "i", 300 – "j", 1993 – "k", 9670 – "l", 4959 – "m", 14455 – "n", 16819 – "o", 4455 – "p", 242 – "q", 12582 – "r", 13530 –"s", 21061 – "t", 7124 – "u", 2039 – "v", 4933 – "w", 494 – "x", 4873 – "y", 440 – "z".  
**Дерьмокава:** а ещё 280 запятых и 3134 крапки.

 **Дерьмокава:** мне просто было скучно.

 

***

\- _Хэй, Ива-чан,_ \- шепчет Тоору и хихикает, - _не пойдём сегодня гулять, потому что там дождь и мама не разрешает. Их так долго не было, а теперь они вернулись, Ива-чан! Я так по ним соскучился!_

Иваизуми ставит на паузу и смотрит дату записи: _2090\. 03_. Сезон дождей, кажется не должен был начаться, если верить наблюдениям Ойкавы за предыдущие несколько лет.

\- _Мамочка не знает, что дождь устроил я_ , - доверчиво шепчет Тоору, - _нажал во-он на ту розовую кнопочку и водичка такая вшшшш вшшшш вшшшшш..._

\- _Тоору, иди кушать,_ \- говорит он высоким голосом.

Хаджиме вздрагивает от этого почти визга.

\- _Ну ма-а-ам, ну это же Ива-чан_ , - ноет Ойкава.

\- _Дорогая,_ \- говорит он низким голосом, - _дай ребенку пообщаться. А ты, быстро давай, потом поболтаешь ещё, не в разных солнечных системах же._

\- _Хорошо, пап,_ \- улыбается Тоору (по голосу слышно) и продолжает радостно что-то щебетать в трубку, разговаривая с воображаемыми родителями.

Иваизуми чувствует какую-то непонятную боль в груди каждый раз, когда Ойкава к нему обращается.

 

***

**Дерьмокава:** так  
**Дерьмокава:** я обнаружил себя, когда разговаривал с носком  
**Дерьмокава:** и что-то мне подсказывает, лучше мне не знать, что я делал последние семь месяцев

 **Дерьмокава:** какого хрена, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** я-то думаю, отчего так жарко?  
**Дерьмокава:** кто слил половину охладителя  
**Дерьмокава:** где этот хренов придурок, я ему покажу  
**Дерьмокава:** идиот комнатный  
**Дерьмокава:** вообще не умеет выживать в космосе  
**Дерьмокава:** дебилоид

 **Дерьмокава:** Так, стоп  
**Дерьмокава:** это же я

Иваизуми не знает, почему ему так смешно, аж до слез это читать в четыре утра. Он просто лежит лицом в матрас и пытается успокоить истеричные позывы, на почве _"не умирай, Дерьмокава, ты только появился в моей жизни снова"_.

 **Дерьмокава:** Всё хорошо, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** я впорядке. Я залил в бак воды с запасов, так что теперь всё более менее стабильно. Не переживай, ладно?  
**Дерьмокава:** я могу быть живучей таракана, Ива-чан

 **Дерьмокава:** Да кого я обманываю?  
**Дерьмокава:** В лучшем случае я проживу еще года 3-4...

 **Дерьмокава:** Знаешь, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** если я доживу до своего двадцать пятого дня рождения  
**Дерьмокава:** торжественно совершу самоубийство.

 **Дерьмокава:** а что мне ещё делать, а? Опять с носками разговаривать?

Хаджиме просто включает себе самое первое голосовое сообщение, где Тоору спокойно дышит во сне шесть часов, и прижимается лбом к холодной стене, закрыв глаза. Обязательно надо поспать.

Снаружи бушует стихия.

\- _... Хе-ей, Ива-чан_ , - шёпотом произносит Ойкава. - _Мне... Так одиноко без тебя... Ты не слышишь, но за окном буря. Небо, как и на Земле, рокочет очень утробно, словно ворчит песенки,_ \- Иваизуми кожей чувствует как он улыбается, приподнимая уголки губ. - _Я очень боюсь, что нам может отключить систему жизнеобеспечения... Хотя... что я говорю, мне может отключить систему жизнеобеспечения. Хоть мой шатл находится в небольшом каньоне, недалеко от осного кратера, и удобно спрятан в небольшой пещере, под навесом, я всё равно боюсь, что смерч с молниями достанут меня и мне придётся сидеть постоянно в скафандре. Это очень неудобно, кстати, постоянно жарко или холодно,_ \- он вздыхает и опять шуршит одеялом. - _Они улетели за строительными материалами на станцию, находящуюся на спутнике Андатаар. Это, как наша Луна. Несколько часов лёту, но похоже из-за бури они смогут сесть и забрать меня только завтра утром... Или вечером..._

\- Я найду тебя, - Иваизуми закрывает лицо руками и бубнит эту фразу, пока она не становится похожей на _"я люблю тебя"_ , а потом засыпает и абсолютно не видит снов.

 

***

Хаджиме проходит мимо капитана, в раздумьях застывшего перед своей дверью, уже наверное раз десятый.

\- Сэр, всё в порядке?

Тот что-то мычит и склоняеся к пульту управления. Дверь бесшумно отъезжает в сторону и так же закрывается вновь. Капитан молча уходит к себе.

\- Як умру, то поховайтэ, - комментирует дверь и хихикает.

Иваизуми, опешив, таращится на неё, пока та не советует ему иди куда шёл. Так он и делает. Возвращается в свою каюту, сделав всё, что надо было, достает телефон с наушниками из левого тайного кармана под третьим тайным дном четвёртого отсека его второй сумки под пустующей койкой, включает себе одну из тех записей, где Ойкава читает вголос "Автостопом по Галактике" и проживает вместе с ним ещё год в сообщениях.

Тоору явно шарики за ролики иногда заходят, и он это сам понимает, но почти семь лет одиночества на пустынной планете выведут из строя кого угодно.

 **Дерьмокава:** я смог подключить телефон к главному компьютеру, Ива-чан.  
**Дерьмокава:** теперь мне легче набирать сообщения на клавиатуре

 **Дерьмокава:** я порезал свою единственную книгу на снежинки, когда меня опять заглючило.

 **Дерьмокава:** когда я уже наконец-то умру, Ива-чан, а?  
**Дерьмокава:** ах да, когда воздух кончится  
**Дерьмокава:** как же я мог забыть

 **Дерьмокава:** я тут вспомнил кое-что  
**Дерьмокава:** [аудиозапись]  
**Дерьмокава:** голос у меня конечно не очень уже. Это детская ария, но всё же

Хаджиме тычет пальцем в экран и в его уши вливается старая, до ужаса знакомая мелодия, название которой он не может вспомнить, но тем не менее, она пробирает до костей. Ойкава тянет вокализ сначала на "ля", а потом медленно повышает тон, а потом перескакивает с высокой ноты на более низкие. Звук выходит глубокий, приятный, вибрирующий где-то в подсознании. Память Иваизуми предоставляет ему воспоминания Тоору, поющего ту же арию в старинной пустой церкви. Он аккомпанирует себе игрой на органе, в то время, как ему, Хаджиме, больше по вкусу стеклянная гармоника. Звуки сплетаются воедино, Ойкава звучит в два голоса, пока не замолкает, а эта запись не становится одной из самых любимых записей Иваизуми. Он слушает её ещё часа четыре минимум, релаксируя и читая о буднях самого дорогого ему человека во всей вселенной. У него кончаются вода, еда , воздух и нервы, пока он не находит ещё один блок.

Тоору уже не помнит какова на вкус нормальная еда, как звучат некоторые слова и выглядят близкие ему люди.

 **Дерьмокава:** у тебя ведь тёмные волосы, да, Ива-чан?

 **Дерьмокава:** Я абсолютно точно не могу вспомнить твое полное имя, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** это так грустно...  
**Дерьмокава:** хочу тебя увидеть...

Иваизуми почему-то так больно, что, кажется, сердце сжимается в одну точку, словно угасающая звезда, чтобы превратиться в чёрную дыру.

 **Дерьмокава:** знаешь, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** я тут рылся по файлам компьютера  
**Дерьмокава:** и нашёл коечто интересное  
**Дерьмокава:** какой-то "Проект ZERO"  
**Дерьмокава:** звучит немного пугающе, но здесь мое имя  
**Дерьмокава:** я должен это прочитать. Это какие-то дневники  
**Дерьмокава:** я отошлю тебе самое важное. Чтобы не забыть. Ладно?

На записи Ойкава тянет высокие ноты, немного мешая сосредоточиться на следующем сообщении.

 **Дерьмокава:** ||21_14_16_12_19_6_25_6_3_16_13_6_25_16_15_25_10_20_15_6_5_10_32_30_20_19_16_15_13_16_17_10_20_25_16_17_16_4_16_18_16_20_16_12_12_15_5|14_16_19_16_14_16_18_23_14_16_18_16_2_1_15_14_29_15_13_16_17_19_12_6_3_16_13_6_25_11_29_15_15_6_27_1_18_29_3_16_15_15_6_3_20_19_19_21_12_19_10_11_29_3_18_6_17-О0720Т_20_15_6_14_10_18_6_17_19_12_31||16_3_10_8_1_9_33_10_15_1_3_16_18_10_14_6_18_12_16_5_30_20_16_13_17_3_6_10_15_1_9_1_12_1_15_6_6_26_11_1_8_16_18_20_19_11_16_2_16_19_1_9_20_7_19_6_15_23_10_15_16_6_10_15_1_15_10_14_16_17_21_6_16_2_32_13_1|29_15_6_25_6_18_12_6_19_1_9_1_15_6_14_10_23_10||10_20_6_5_6_29_15_25_29_2_16_12_1_12|33_19_30_20_1_3_10_3_9_1_18_10_13_10_8_13_16_5_16_18_17_10_14_33_13_6_20_10_5_16_18_12_30_19_10_13_21_15_18_6_3_6_29_15_20_29_17_16_5_16_17_6_19_3|30_20_19_6_16_20|3_16_20_1_20_30_13_21_9_6_18_10_13_1_5_6_15_1_12_6_3_16_13_6_25_14_16_14_9_10_15_1_4_18_16_19_1_20_15_6_14_10_18_6_17_19_12_31_1_3_5_6_10_27_21_5_29_5_6_18_17||1_19_16_14_19_16_12_23_1_12_25_16_20_23_10_4_21_18_5_3_10_15|33_13_14_6_9_6_20_6_15_1_13_17_1_15_16_12_30_13_16_20_6_15_10_15_9_10_8_14_33_10_3_16_13_19_21_14_29_15_9_1_18_12_10_10_24_1_20_17_1_5_1_11_16_12_19_6_25_6_3_16_13_6_25_33_10_15_6_26_25_21_13_21_32_30_13_6_24_19_15_1_5_9_16_19_13_29_2|" ZERO_ 20_12_6_16_18_17"|10_14_1_3_16_13_19_10_14_29_15_10|12_6_3_16_13_6_25_11_16_3_6_13_21_15

 **Дерьмокава:** ||11_29_15_30_13_6_20_33_16_20_19_16_14_1_19_32_30_20_19_16_15_13_16_17_10_20_25_16_17||11_10_12_19_11_10_13_4_15_1_20_10_25_21_10_30_20_1_20_10_25_20_6_6_14_21_15_16||1_12_15_7_2_6_18_16_4_16_15_25_29_2_16_12_1_12|16_4_6_14_6_1_3_29_20_10_17_19_16_3_29_14||33_10_15_1_20_10_2_16_29_5_6_18_19_14_16_20_7_25_21_19|3_6_24_33_19_6_14_6_1_15_3_16_12_10_15_20_19_18_6_3_19_23_10_16_3_19_20_6_1_8_6_18_6_17_16_15_16||14_1_20_7_25_19_1_18_14_10_26_1_15_20_6_21_5_6_13_19_1_24_9_1_18_2_16_6_10_20_10_3_9_1_18_:_||4_C-A

 **Дерьмокава:** ||32 10 15 1 3 16 5 6 13 19 19 10_12_20 10 10 5 16 23 5 16 17_16 15 30 13 1 15 16 10 19 19 6 22 16 18 17 6 15_15 16||16 3 20 19 20 6 5_6 16 15 30 13 1 14 18 16 15_30 20 29 2_16 15 8 13 16 5_1 12 15 7 2 6 18_21_16 20 25|20 6 1 20 10 25 19_8 21 14_16 15|30 20 33 13 3 1 20 19 16_12 1 20_16 20 31_20 10 16 20 19_14 1 15_16 20 25|32 1 14 21 5_6 15_33||14 16 19 16 14 19 16 12_33 19 30 20 1 3 16 19 6 18 6 20 15 10_20 6 1 15 10 25 1 15_15 16||23 33 15 3 16 18 21_23 29 15 9 1 18_1 15_10 15 16_21 12 30 13 16 12 19 16 17|6 10 20 10 3 9 1 18_16 4 6_20 6 33 15 5 21 18 20 1 9_16 20 31||3 16 20 15 6 14 10 18 6 17 19 12 31_33 19 23 10 26 3 10 13 1 3 16 18 17_9 10_14 10 15 5 16_19_20 12 1 20 15 16 12_16 4 6_33 19 20 10 3 16 15 1 20 19_11 16 14 6 13 2 16 18 17||10 20 19 16 15 2 16 19 16 17 19_6 29 15 30 13 1 12 29 9 21 14_6 2 6 19_3_20 6 1 3 10 3 9 1 18_24 6 9 1 18 2 16_:_||13_Е-С

 **Дерьмокава:** ||29 19 1 25_6 10 12 19 6 25 10 18 20 12 6 13 31_20 10 15 10 25_20 15 6 14 10 18 6 17 19 12 31||33 19 20 6 1 27 1 18 12 6 18 17_6 15_14 16 24 9 1 18 2 16_14 29 15 25 1 5 21 6 15_19_20 12 1 20 15 16 12||11 16 13 16 12 26_33 19 20 32 1 3 10 25 10 15 1 18 4 16_10 14 1 12 10 15 20 19 18 6 3 19_16 19_29 20 12 1 20 15 16 12||10 10 22 16 19 16 13 10 22_10_10 10 14 10 23|6 12 10 9 10 22|6 12 10 20 1 14 6 20 1 14_16 17_29 18 21 20 1 18 6 20 10 13_16 4 16 15 14_20 4 1 20 10 25_15 16||1 20 19 16 18 17_14 16 12 26 10 13 19_29 13 16 12 26_11 6 26 5 1 13 14_1 14 14 1 18 4 16 18 17_:_||13_G-Е

 **Дерьмокава:** ||29 15 19 1 8 21_20 21 5 21 2_33 10 3 20 19 5 6 13 19 16 17||33 19 30 20 1 3 18 16 19_20 6 8 16 14_16 20 19 16 18 17 1 9_20 15 6 14 10 18 6 17 19 12 31|10 10 15 6 5 8 16 23 19 10 16 18 17_14 6 16 3 19_16_20 6 1 15 9 21_15 16_10 13 19 6||19 1 15_33 13 5_14 29 15 19 1 17 16_33 19 30 20 10 163 15 1 20 19_16 20 31||10 14 1 17 14 6 20_10 14 10 26 5 6 26 19 1 14 21 19_20 6 5 10_6 10 20 10 3 9 1 18_16 4 6 :_.13_L-G

 **Дерьмокава:** ||18 10 14_30 19 6 3_20 6 1 15 9 21_14 16 20 31_2 16|33 19 30 20 1 18 1 20 19 16 17_6 15_10 13 19 6||6 19 10 19 17 10 13 1 12 16 17 1_14 6 27 21 5 33 18 4_16_10 10 24 1 14 18 16 22 15 10_1 12 25 6 20 21_1 13 26 16 17_6 8 16 23 16 17||14 16 19 19 6 18 4 16 18 17_14 10 26 1 15_33 19 30 120 3 16 19 6 18 6 20 15 10_16 13 1 25 1 15_16 3 20 19 30 13 6 20 10 3 1 18 17||20 32 1 20 16 2 1 18_6 3 20 19 15 10 26 30 13 16 2_3_10 15 16_10_3 16 13 1 10 18 6 20 1 14_23 29 15 25 21 18 5 16 17_19_6 8 1 18 1 4_3_19 1 15_21_10 12 10 25 20 1 5_20 10 16 18 20 19_15 16 :_.13_O-L

 **Дерьмокава:** ||21 20 15 6 14 10 18 6 17 19 12 31_21 14 16 15 25 29 2 16_12_33 19 13 1 9 33 3 10 18 17_12 1 20_9 18|14 29 15 6 25 21_33 19 30 20 1 20 10 25 19_20 6 8 16 14_6 15_6 8 21_15 16_16 15|3 10 20 16 18 17_8 21 14_11 16 14||10 20 19 16 15 23 18 6 3 16 17_11 16 8 21 25_1 15_24 6 9 1 18 2 16_33 19 20 6 21 18 10 20 17 1 5 1_12 1 12_30 20 33 15 16 17_29 2 16 20 25|14 10 15_1 9_30 20 1 5 32 13 2 1 15_14 6 5 21 2_29 14||3 20 19 6 27 6 3_23 29 14 10 5 16 23 2 16 6 15_23 6 19 3_14 16 19 1 17 1 9_19_16 4 6_10 13 10 3 1 20 19 16_29 14||14 6 10 15 33 16 20 19 16 19_14 29 15 3 10 19 19 6 18 17 6 5_14 29 15 15 33 16 20 19 16 17_10_19 16 13 16 3|10 8 16 12_10 10 24 1 20 15 6 14 4 10 17|1 20 19 16 18_3 16 15 16 14 18 16 4_14 6 10 15 6 26 30 15 6 14 21_20 6 21 18 10 4 1 6 18_14 9 10 15 1 4 18 16_16 4 6|3 20 19 6 27 6 3_23 29 18 16 20 16 12 6 15_1 9-9 10|30 19 16 13 1 9 1 12 16_12 1 12||32 10 24 10 5 6 17 19 12 31_3_16 4 6_10 13 33 9 3_29 14 :_||13_P-O

Ивазуми пытается разобрать, что там зашифровано, но получается какой-то бред, и от этого хочется просто убиться. Наверное Тоору снова заглючило и он опять пишет какую-то нелепицу.

 

***

А потом Ойкава молчит, только иногда поздравляя его с днём рождения.

Последнее сообщение – больше двух недель назад.

 

***

Иваизуми устало трёт глаза и, незаметно для себя, засыпает. Внутри какая-то нелепая пустота, которая преследует его почти всю последующую неделю и половину ещё одной, только уже вперемешку со странным чувством тревоги и отсутствия какой-то очень важной части пазла.

Капитан гоняет весь персонал то наружу, то снова внутрь, проходить медосмотр и вовремя ложиться спать, делать короткие вылазки на поверхность и собирать руду в лёгкие шатлы на аккумуляторах, которых всего семь и один неисправный, достраивать станцию с помощью дронов и ещё много-много чего, абсолютно отбивая желание идти на всякие авантюры.

_Чего-то не хватает._

_Чего-то не хватает._

_ЧЕГО-ТО НЕ ХВАТАЕТ._

Хаджиме внезапно видит самолётик в верхнем правом углу экрана.

\- Вот я дебил, - улыбается он в темноту ночи и выключает режим полёта.

 

***

Ойкава врывается в его жизнь свежим паническим глотком воздуха, наверное, с испарениями ртути, потому что сердце просто изнывает от безумного восторга и отсутствия возможности что-либо сделать немедленно.

 **Дерьмокава:** Господи  
**Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, неужели ты здесь?  
**Дерьмокава:** да нет  
**Дерьмокава:** быть того не может  
**Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, это в самом деле ты?

 **Дерьмокава:** нет, наверное система заглючила  
**Дерьмокава:** или нет  
**Дерьмокава:** пожалуйста ответь мне  
**Дерьмокава:** пожалуйста, Ива-чан

 **Дерьмокава:** я не помню почти ничего, но знаю, что ты самый дорогой мне человек во всем мире  
**Дерьмокава:** потому что я люблю тебя?  
**Дерьмокава:** это такое странное чувство  
**Дерьмокава:** очень-очень странное  
**Дерьмокава:** лёгкое и ужасно тяжёлое одновременно

 **Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, почему ты не отвечаешь?  
**Дерьмокава:** ПОЧЕМУ, СКАЖИ МНЕ

 **Дерьмокава:** что я делаю не так?

 **Дерьмокава:** я тебя чем-то расстроил?

 **Дерьмокава:** чёрт, как болит голова

 **Дерьмокава:** воздух кончае

 **Дерьмокава:** прости, отрубилась система  
**Дерьмокава:** в последнее время так происходит почти каждый день  
**Дерьмокава:** ну ничего, скоро мне исполнится 25 и на этом мы покончим с этим миром  
**Дерьмокава:** я и так ничего стоящего не сделал  
**Дерьмокава:** действительно

 **Дерьмокава:** зачем жить  
**Дерьмокава:** зачем страдать  
**Дерьмокава:** если ты просто плод моего воображения  
**Дерьмокава:** так ведь, Ива-чан?  
**Дерьмокава:** я же тебя от скуки придумал

 **Дерьмокава:** да нет же  
**Дерьмокава:** дуралей  
**Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан – реальный человек  
**Дерьмокава:** самый лучший реальный человек  
**Дерьмокава:** и он тебя спасёт

 **Дерьмокава:** да?  
**Дерьмокава:** да  
**Дерьмокава:** точно?  
**Дерьмокава:** точно  
**Дерьмокава:** но как же самоубийство?  
**Дерьмокава:** а силёнок-то хватит?  
**Дерьмокава:** ДА ХОТЬ СЕЙЧАС!  
**Дерьмокава:** НЕ ОРИ НА МЕНЯ!  
**Дерьмокава:** САМ НЕ ОРИ НА МЕНЯ!  
**Дерьмокава:** так, успокойтесь, нам ещё не 25, а это значит, что ещё не пора  
**Дерьмокава:** да  
**Дерьмокава:** прости

 **Дерьмокава:** ива-чан, я не знаю что мне думать  
**Дерьмокава:** ты появился и опять пропал  
**Дерьмокава:** это же не глюк?  
**Дерьмокава:** не ошибка ведь?  
**Дерьмокава:** пожалуйста, скажи что нет...

 **Дерьмокава:** так, не плакать

 **Дерьмокава:** чёрт, да ответь же наконец!  
**Дерьмокава:** засранец

 **Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, прошу тебя  
**Дерьмокава:** скажи, что ты есть  
**Дерьмокава:** ты же есть, да?

 **Дерьмокава:** ты соскучился за мной, спросил мамочку, где я живу  
**Дерьмокава:** и прилетел  
**Дерьмокава:** увээээй  
**Дерьмокава:** я верю  
**Дерьмокава:** ты меня спасёшь  
**Дерьмокава:** ты должен

 **Дерьмокава:** так, у меня почти закончилась вода, теперь буду пить пол литра в день и есть только с утра  
**Дерьмокава:** потому что еды тоже почти нет  
**Дерьмокава:** жаль, дышать реже я не умею  
**Дерьмокава:** дерьм

 **Дерьмокава:** дрянная система жизнеобеспечения!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Дерьмокава:** да чтоб её

 **Дерьмокава:** дерьмодерьмодерьмо

 **Дерьмокава:** у меня сломался туалет  
**Дерьмокава:** теперь писать придётся в вакууме, потому что там утечка и мне остаётся только перекрыть подачу кислорода в этот отсек

 **Дерьмокава:** что за день  
**Дерьмокава:** не день, а полное дерьмо

 **Дерьмокава:** помогите кто-нибудь  
**Дерьмокава:** памагити кьто-нипуть  
**Дерьмокава:** отставить кривляние  
**Дерьмокава:** так точно, сэр  
**Дерьмокава:** тяг тосьно сел  
**Дерьмокава:** идиотина

 **Дерьмокава:** Ива-чан, мне просто нужен знак, что это действительно ты  
**Дерьмокава:** сообщение  
**Дерьмокава:** или хотя бы что-то

 **Дерьмокава:** я серьезно сейчас сойду с ума от этого всего  
**Дерьмокава:** и зарежусь  
**Дерьмокава:** а нет, ещё не время.

 **Дерьмокава:** позвони мне, позвони  
**Дерьмокава:** позвони мне, блять, немедленно  
**Дерьмокава:** НЕМЕДЛЕННО  
**Дерьмокава:** прекрати орать на человека  
**Дерьмокава:** НЕМЕДЛЕННО

 **Дерьмокава:** Прости, Ива-чан, вежливости мне конкретно недостаёт  
**Дерьмокава:** я просто очень-очень соскучился  
**Дерьмокава:** очень-очень хочу наконец-то увидеть тебя  
**Дерьмокава:** я буду ждать тебя, пока не закончатся все мои припасы  
**Дерьмокава:** хотя времени-то совсем чуть-чуть осталось  
**Дерьмокава:** прос

 **Дерьмокава:** просто знай, что я где-то здесь и жду тебя  
**Дерьмокава:** я всегда буду рядом, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан  
**Дерьмокава:** спокойной ночи

Иваизуми не дочитывает до конца.

Он сжимает в руке телефон, пока не слышит характерное "хрусь", с которым ломаются пластиковые чехлы для старых моделей.

Хаджиме глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь и проводя нервы в порядок, закрывает окно сообщений, ищет среди большинства недействительных уже номеров, тот единственный, с которым не было связи почти десять грёбанных лет и, закрыв глаза, тыкает пальцем в него.

Он лежит, затаив дыхание, вслушивается в "копошение электрических хомячков"(так они раньше называли помехи во время звонка), набирает ещё разок, и ещё, и ещё, пока не появятся гудки и Тоору.

Внезапно он что-то слышит.

\- _На вашем счёте недостаточно средств для звонка в роуминге_ , - любезно сообщает механический голос оператора.

\- ТВОЮ Ж БЛЯДЬ МА-АТЬ! - нервы не выдерживают, телефон совершает крушение о стену, а сам Иваизуми зарывается руками в свои колючие волосы и дёргает, дёргает, дёргает, всхлипывая и тихо воя от бессилия.

 

***

Три дня он ходит на взводе, готов растерзать любого, кто его тронет без важной причины, трижды проигрывает в словесной схватке с дверью капитанской каюты, дважды –с капитаном и один раз – с безумными идеями, отдавая свой телефон в руки Матсукавы для починки.

_А может, за это время Ойкава что-то себе сделал? А может, у него кончились припасы? А может, он умер от обезвоживания? А может..._

\- Иваизуми, живо на медосмотр! - рявкает ему в ухо капитан, да так, что парень буквально подпрыгивает от неожиданности и мчится к Суге со скоростью света.

Матсун выходит из кабинета довольный, даёт Макки "пять" и, уже по пути в свою каюту, сообщает Хаджиме, что _сокровище_ на месте.

Настроение немножко улучшается, но Коуши всё равно даёт ему порцию ужасных на вкус витаминов и отправляет в кровать на семь часов, которые Иваизуми собирается провести, слушая, как Тоору ровно дышит во сне шесть часов и немного поет детские арии.

Хаджиме взволновано пробирается в свою комнату и успокаивается, только когда дверь за ним плотно закрывается. На свободной койке лежит, словно новёхонький, отполированный его телефон и подмигивает зелёным глазом полной заряженной батареи.

Вдруг Иваизуми кажется, что что-то в этой чреде событий пошло не так, и он так и не склоняется, чтобы взять гаджет.

Точно... Дверь же у него сломанная и закрывается _вручную_...

\- _Добро пожаловать домой, Ива-чан! -_ голос Ойкавы пробирает до дрожи в коленках, сердце катится куда-то в бездну, вместе с нервами и более-менее хорошим настроением.

Голограмма-Тоору ласково улыбается ему, стоя во весь рост у его кровати, и показывает два пальца в знак мира во всем мире.

Иваизуми идёт вразнос.


	3. Матсун помнит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О порядке на корабле и беспорядке в голове, проблемах применения мятных конфет, а так же немного о том, что андроиды тоже люди

_Как бы странно это не звучало, но вселенная начинается с имени.  
И Матсун помнит это имя, потому что имя и есть его вселенная.   
И Вселенная вертится вокруг него, иногда засыпая, уткнувшись носом в его ладонь._

  
  
Иваизуми стонет и даже не пытается открыть глаза. Боль во всем теле понемногу утихает, оставляя только небольшой зуд в области левой ягодицы.  
  
Первое, что он видит – размытое лицо Ханамаки, который держит в руке почти полную капсулу со снотворным.  
  
\- Хэй, терминатор проснулся, - жизнерадостно сообщает он кому-то через плечо и машет ладонью перед лицом всё ещё немного заторможенного Хаджиме. - Ну-ка, сколько пальцев?  
  
\- Ты же воздух по комнате разгоняешь с такой скоростью, как он может посчитать? - хмыкает Матсун, помогая им подняться на ноги, и поддерживает Иваизуми, которого эти самые конечности не держат. - О-о-о, тебе похоже двойную дозу дали. Что ты помнишь последнее?  
  
Хаджиме морщится, вспоминая, перед глазами какие-то размытые цветные пятна, понемногу приобретающие нормальные очертания. Голова побаливает и делается омерзительно тошно, потому что первой проясняется улыбка Ойкавы.  
  
\- Мм... Как зашёл в медпункт? - предполагает он.  
  
Матсукава кивает, усаживает его на крышку унитаза, а сам садится около Макки, перекладывая продукты питания со своей капсулы в две такие же. Иваизуми смотрит вокруг, понемногу приходя в чувства после сна. Стены серые, как и везде, но ни коек, ничего-либо кроме унитаза и раковины не находит.  
  
\- Мы в карцере? - спрашивает он и сжимает пальцами виски, которые внезапно пронзает болью.  
  
Он вспоминает, как вышел из медпункта, вернулся в комнату, а после, увидев голографического Тоору, почти разломал блок управления, изрядно потрепал дверь и немножко выбил зуб неудачно попавшему под руку язвительному Сугуру, почти поставил фингал капитану, прибывшему на место происшествия, и наконец, получил дротик со снотворным от Сугавары. Конечно, Коуши сделал это ради его же блага, но можно было дозу поменьше. Что в голове, что на душе становится мерзко, и от этого ему никуда не убежать.  
  
\- Да, мы в карцере, - Матсун не отрывается от занятия, заполняя свою капсулу отвертками, проводами и другими деталями, которые прятал под рубашкой. Макки в это время жует витаминные таблетки, что-то цыкает на своем коммуникаторе и вздыхает.  
  
Иваизуми вздыхает не хуже него, чувствуя себя очень виноватым.  
  
\- Вы здесь... из-за меня?  
  
Они смотрят на него с минутку, потом продолжают старательно заниматься ничем.  
  
\- Ммм... Можно сказать и так...  
  
\- Частично, - добавляет Макки. - Ну, мы квиты, если что. Прости за голограмму.   
  


_Матсун помнит крохотный сверток ткани, который ему доверили охранять и опекать. Такой теплый и хрупкий, что ему кажется, такое существо не может существовать вообще, если его не любить и не помогать ему. Он помнит, как существо хватает его чёрные переполненные сплетенными в неразбериху датчиками пальцы своими маленькими пухленькими ладошками и громко, заразительно смеётся. Так он впервые в жизни жалеет, что родился на свет не человеком. Что вообще не родился..._

  
  
Хаджиме поджимает губы и молчит. Телефон у него конечно же конфисковали и теперь он даже не знает, жив ли Ойкава, сколько времени ещё у него в запасе, убьет ли он себя, когда наступит двадцатое июля или нет, каково его психическое состояние, то есть, насколько оно запущено и вспомнит ли он его, Иваизуми, как и когда, и, вообще, зачем. Он смотрит на свой коммуникатор, где белым по чёрному написано: "8 суток карцера за неконтролируемую агрессию и нападение на экипаж", и сердце, кажется, останавливается. От осознания собственной глупости и беспомощности холодеют руки, ноги, а по коже пробегает стая диких муравьев-мутантов, которые выживут даже после апокалипсиса. Наверное, это отражается на его лице, судя с реакции этих двоих.  
  
\- Эй, Иваизуми, выпей-ка, - Макки с силой разжимает его зубы и заставляет пережёвывать отвратительные витаминные капсулки, а потом запивать всё это водой.  
  
Парень кашляет и мотает головой, но, под действием таблеток здравый смысл понемногу возвращается к нему. Такахиро наконец отпускает его, оставляя только ноющую боль в месте соединения нижней и верхней челюстей.  
  
\- Помрешь ещё, - ворчит он, - мы что ли зря старались?  
  
В ответ ему – тишина.  
  


Тишина - ключевое слово и закон вселенной Матсуна, которое она сама и нарушает первые три года. Она вредничает и пинается, спит, засунув палец в рот, не спит, целую ночь вопя что-то на детско-тарабарском языке.  
Матсун учится учить детей, чтобы его вселенная была полноценной и получала ответы на свои вопросы в любое время суток. Он впервые чувствует себя реально уставшим, хотя это и невозможно.

  
  
\- Я долго спал? - помолчав минут десять, Иваизуми решается задать волнующий его вопрос.  
  
Матсун хмыкает.  
  
\- Тридцать часов, сорок минут и сорок одну секунду, если быть точным, - говорит он, притягивает к себе Макки и нежно целует в висок, что-то там прошептав, от чего Такахиро заливается краской. - Сейчас двенадцатое июля, пять утра.  
  
Хаджиме вздыхает и опускает голову на сложенные в замок руки. Слишком мало времени. Слишком мало.  
  
 _Слишком_.  
  
Пока все молчат, он закрывает глаза и вспоминает те несколько голосовых сообщений, которые переслушал почти сотню раз и все равно не очень запомнил. Глаза почему-то щиплет и хочется рвать на себе волосы. В его голове улыбается и поёт детскую арию Тоору, кутаясь в серебряную паутинку звезд и солнц, испепеляющих пески Андатаар. Как там этот романтичный идиот? Жив ли ещё? Дождется ли его? И... Любит ли ещё?  
  
\- Нам надо подождать до отбоя, - выдыхает Макки, засыпая в объятиях Иссея.  
  
 _"Это ничего не даёт."_ \- думает Иваизуми и пытается уснуть под какофонию в голове.  
  


Матсун помнит маленького мальчика с интересом в глазах. У его вселенной тёмные волосы и множество инструментов. Матсун помнит свой механический голос, запрещающий лезть в свое тело, и голос мальчика, весёлый, потому что "ты такой забавный, я только посмотрю и все".  
  
Матсун помнит что его ни разу не выключали. Он чувствует себя, хоть немножечко, живым из-за этого. Его аккумулятора хватает на несколько месяцев, если не тратить на всякие мелкие детали вроде зарядки телефона (или активации дронов на борту корабля).   
  
Матсун помнит как его вселенная с удовольствием копошится в кабелях и микросхемах внутри него.   
  
-Эй, Иссей, -говорит она,- я хочу сделать из тебя человека и друга. А не бесчувственную железку. Поэтому, не бойся.  
  
Матсун говорит, что у него нет такого имени или чувств, но если хозяину нравится, он будет отзываться. Мальчик страдальчески стонет и закатывает глаза со словами "ты до ужаса скучный, надо что-то менять". И Матсун позволяет ему делать все что он хочет, потому что это самое дорогое ему создание, его маленькая вселенная. Он не знает почему, но это не похоже на обычные механические рефлексы, это что-то совершенно новое и непонятное ему...чувство? Он пытается выразить это чувство в заботливо приготовленных блинах, хорошо заправленной кровати, политых цветах, в ежедневном одевании господина. Наверное, он начинает касаться его немного чаще, чем это позволено нормами отношений между андроидом и человеком, потому что как-то вечером, укладываясь спать мальчик просит его сначала остаться и держать его за руку, что Матсун делает всю ночь, трепетно поглаживая маленькую по сравнению с его рукой, ладонь, а потом полежать с ним, и когда Иссей уже собирается уйти, чтобы не мешать хозяину дремать, обнимает его руками и ногами. Матсуну кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся (хотя дышать-то ему необязательно) непонятно от чего, а маленькая вселенная смеётся, видя его ошарашенные микросхемы.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Иссей, не бойся чувствовать, - говорит господин, касаясь пальцами его черного плексигласового корпуса.  
  
\- Это... Не свойственно таким как я, - неуверенно отвечает Матсун и вздыхает. Совсем по-человечески.

  
  
Иваизуми клонит в сон только часов через восемь, и за это время он успевает полностью съесть себе нервы, терпение и что ещё там положено портить ждущему человеку. Больше всего, наверное, жалко, что он так и не сумел дочитать сообщения Тоору, ведь, может там была бы самая важная в мире подсказка для его поисков, или, в худшем случае - предсмертная записка.  
  
Матсун сидит, склонив голову к стене, и нежно перебирает пальцами волосы спящего на его коленях Такахиро (но кто его там знает, зло не дремлет). Макки хмурится и что-то ворчит во сне, иногда начиная бежать (как собаки это делают во сне), но Иссей подтягивает его выше и обнимает, более-менее нейтрализуя пинки. Макки начинает ворчать в его шею, от чего тот невольно улыбается.  
  
\- Эй, Иваизуми, - внезапно говорит Матсун, прорезая шепотом дремотный кисель, в котором медленно тонет Хаджиме.  
  
Иваизуми вздрагивает и садится ровно. Голова ещё горячая и будто ватой набита, не хочет ничего соображать, но понемногу проясняется.  
  
\- А нет, ничего.  
  
Хаджиме выдает недовольный вздох, а Макки, проснувшись, улыбается, как дьявол.  
  


Матсун помнит, как у него появляется самая настоящая человеческая внешность. Помимо этого,  
У него появляется еще около миллиона разных датчиков и механизмов, которые якобы должны помочь ему с мимикой. В результате, половина лица застывает в ужасе, а другая - улыбается. Господин хохочет, катаясь по полу. Иссей, конечно, пытается что-то сказать, но опять таки не может, потому что лицо частично сползло.   
  
\- Дышите,- мямлит он.  
  
\- Ой... Не дышу...

  
  
Поспать больше никому не удаётся. Где-то через полчаса заходит Сугавара с водой, зубными щётками, пакетом витаминных капсул и очень сочувствующим лицом.  
  
\- Вы как? - взволновано спрашивает он, прикладывая Иваизуми руку ко лбу.  
  
\- Если бы ты принёс побольше туалетной бумаги, мы бы сделали мумию, - очень серьёзно говорит Матсун.  
  
\- Или макет Макаронного монстра, - не менее серьёзно добавляет Макки.  
  
Коуши хихикает, кивает и понимает, что всё в полном порядке. Он ещё немного копошится рядом с ними, меряет давление и температуру, сообщает, что Дайшо вставили на время новый зуб, а капитан всё так же рвёт и мечет всё и вся из-за двери, ошибок персонала, сломанной аппаратуры и, конечно же, отсутствия обоих механиков и одного из пилотов. Если Иваизуми ещё может заменить Ушиджима, то эту парочку клоунов уже не заменишь.  
  
Даичи стоит на стрёме, иногда поглядывая в их сторону. Наверное, он чисто просто отдает долг Хаджиме, который во время полёта на Андатаар как-то раз вышел не в свою смену. Увидев мимо пробегающих Танаку с Ноей, он недовольно шипит и забирает Сугу, пока никто больше их не нашёл.  
  
Карцер наполняется молчанием, наверное, потому что каждый думает о своём.  
  
\- У меня всё ещё остались леденцы, - разрушает воцарившуюся на несколько минут тишину Матсун, ковыряя пальцем пол.  
  


Мятные леденцы стали именно тем секретным звеном, которое стало решающим в их, с господином отношениях. Матсун помнит, как его впервые поцеловали именно потому что юная вселенная терпеть не может всякие там ментолы, мяту или эвкалипт, от которых немеет всё во рту. Поэтому-то господин и целует его (к слову, абсолютно ошарашенного) коварно передавая изо рта в рот ненавистную конфету. И даже когда Иссей начинает чувствовать самые тонкие оттенки любого вкуса, мятные леденцы остаются вкусом его маленькой и хрупкой вселенной.

  
  
\- Те самые? - Макки морщится, даже не попробовав предложенную ему конфету, - не, спасибочки, это для мазохистов.  
  
Иваизуми, ничего не подозревая, суёт леденец за щёку. Первые полминуты ничего не происходит, а потом у него во рту просто разверзается ментоловый ад.  
  
\- А я говорил, - ухмыляется Такахиро, наблюдая, как Хаджиме сдерживает слёзы, отважно мусоля во рту конфету. - Водички? - сладким голосом спрашивает он.  
  
Иваизуми показывает средний палец и отворачивается к туалету, отплёвываясь. Леденец прилипает к поверхности унитаза и не сползает даже когда парень спускает воду.   
  
В комнате распространяется лёгкий мятный аромат.  
  
\- Кажется, производители ошиблись с применением продукта, - философски констатирует Макки.  
  
Хаджиме прожигает его уставше-ненавидящим взглядом и выпивает около литра воды.  
  
***  
  
Капитан врывается настолько неожиданно, что Иваизуми, на свой страх и риск согласившийся поиграть в карты на раздевание, радуется, что на нем есть хотя бы штаны.  
  
\- Развратники!!! - пищит, словно стыдливая дама, Такахиро, а его штаны удачно приземляются в побагровевшее лицо вошедшему.  
  
\- Ханамаки! На выход! - рявкает тот, бросая часть формы в механика.  
  
\- Хозяин дал Добби штаны, - тот проплывает мимо хихикающего Сатори, - Добби свобо...  
  
\- Скатертью дорожка, - агрессивно бросает дверь, захлопываясь.  
  
Хаджиме смотрит на Матсуна, дивным мастерством карточного искусства не потерявшим ни одной части одежды. Матсун смотрит на Хаджиме, который пока ещё в штанах, и расплывается в дьявольской улыбке.  
  
-Ещё партию?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
  


Матсун помнит, его никогда не бросали дольше чем на сутки и, если честно, он до чёртиков боится остаться один. Не свойственно это как-то роботам, не заложено в программе.  
Хотя, зная господина, он понаскачивал ему столько всего, что Иссей сам иногда забывает, кто он.

  
  
В три ночи дверь орёт, как мартовский кот, минут пять. А всё так хорошо начиналось...  
  
-Боже, что с ней не так? - стонет Иваизуми, только-только спокойно уснув.  
  
Карцер обладает просто прелестной звукоизоляцией снаружи и не менее прелестной акустикой внутри, поэтому, будь здесь хоть вечеринка на всех девяти кругах ада вместе со всадниками апокалипсиса в роли диджеев, персонал корабля будет спокойно спать до утра, не услышав ни стона, ни писка, ни даже дьявольской оргии с оперой суккубов.  
  
\- ООООооооООООооооООоО, - распинается динамик. - Дети, вы готовы?  
  
Надо бы сказать, что голова ещё не совсем проснувшегося Иваизуми обладает не менее прекрасной акустикой и болит так, будто выпитая им вода имела немного другой химический состав и буквочку "к" перед гласным "а".  
  
Матсукава бросает в него капсулу с продуктами.   
  
\- Пошли, - говорит он, прихватив припасы Такахиро и оставшуюся одежду.  
  
Хаджиме ещё плохо соображает, поднимается и, придерживаясь стены, подходит к выходу. По закону жанра, его должны сейчас эпически просканировать: эпически предложить табличку для сканирования конечностей, эпически сунуть в глаз сканер сетчатки и микрофон (но уже не в глаз) для проверки голоса. Потом его должны продуть всеми возможными дезинфекторами и одеть в скафандр. Так он думает и стоит дальше, молча пялясь на серый фон.  
  
Конечно же, ничего не происходит.  
  
\- Слышь, ты чё такая дерзкая, а? - агрессивно рявкает дверь.  
  
Иваизуми шарахается, словно от электрошока, благо, Иссей подхватывает его и не даёт упасть  
  
Дверь злобно хохочет.  
  
\- Ты как, в порядке? - заботливо ворчит Матсун, поправляя на нем рубашку и сдувает несуществующие пылинки.  
  
Иваизуми в это время пытается успокоить колотящееся сердце. У него это почти получается.  
  
Дверь, видимо, выжидает подходящего момента, мигая красной лампочкой.  
  
\- Она агрессивней стала, - бормочет Хаджиме.  
  
Матсукава смеётся.  
  
-Да не, у неё личность другая.  
  
Иваизуми решает не спрашивать больше ни о чём, потому что он сейчас явно не способен выдержать развёрнутые объяснения основ компьютерных технологий и хакерских программ, которые они, несомненно, используют, просто потому что, как иначе дверь на космическом корабле может начать тебе дерзить?  
  
\- Мы это... Может ты уже тоже сделал... - Иссей протягивает ему несколько скомканных листов бумаги, пока дверь выдерживает драматическую паузу. - Это какие-то дневники, но я думаю, там есть намного больше.  
  
Хаджиме непонимающе смотрит на него.  
  
\- Это тот цифровой шифр. Мы, когда ремонтировали мобильник, нашли его. Ну и немного побаловались...  
  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю, да?  
  
Матсун кивает.  
  
\- Мерзкие хакеры, - ворчит Иваизуми, но суёт бумажку в карман.   
  
Иссей виновато улыбается, он всё же молодец, хорошо постарался, расшифровывая коды.  
  
\- В ногах у царя место холопам.- самодовольно сообщает им дверь.  
  
Хаджиме молча смотрит на механика. Он к этому причастен, пусть сам разбирается. Матсун же послушно склоняется к самому полу и уже там широко открывает глаза, подставляясь под сканер сетчатки. И смеётся, наблюдая реакцию сокомандника.  
  
\- Всё просто, - шепчет он, выходя из карцера.  
  
\- Мда уж.  
  
Иваизуми несколько раз хлопает ладонью по карману, проверяя, не потерялись ли листики от Ойкавы, и уже потом топает следом за Матсуном. Коридор встречает их тишиной и теплом. Наверное, за время полёта он стал настолько привычным и родным, что все понемногу начали забывать планету, на которой родились, дом, в котором выросли и пути на кладбища, где спокойно спят те, кто не дождался. Иваизуми касается стен, иногда цепляясь пальцами за края блоков питания, Матсукава крадётся впереди и тусклый свет переливается в его кудрявых волосах.   
  
"Макки бы оценил,"- думает Хаджиме.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Иваизуми, расправляя листики.  
  
Они сидят уже в кабине того самого дефектного шаттла, на котором Макки продемонстрировал им чудом смонтированный гиперпривод. На вопрос: "Какого хрена вообще" он просто бросает в Хаджиме спецкостюм.  
  
\- Мы идём спасать твоего любовника! - важно говорит он.  
  
Матсун садится в кресло второго пилота и активирует систему, в то время как Макки быстро запихивает красного, как рак, Иваизуми в костюм. Тот еле успевает схватить почти разлетевшиеся листки.  
  
Иссей закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на предстоящей миссии.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо...  
  


Он помнит, как-то ночью господин влезает в его кровать, обхватывая его ногу своими, холодными,  
Словно у мертвеца. Матсун шипит, недовольно, а господин закрывает ему рот.  
  
-В доме кто-то есть, Матсун, - шепчет он, панически бегая взглядом по комнате. - И это не папа...  
  
Иссей тогда обхватывает ладонями его лицо и заставляет смотреть только на себя. Его вселенная брыкается несколько секунд, пиная его, пока Матсун не прижимает её к себе, обнимая, и давая чувство абсолютной защищённости. Мальчик утыкается в его шею и дышит, громко и часто, успокаиваясь.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо? - шепотом спрашивает он.  
  
-Всё будет хорошо, - также шепотом уверяет его Иссей, ласково перебирая прядки темных волос.-Всё будет хорошо...  
  
А потом в доме расцветает пожар.

  
  
 _"Нулевой человек, иными словами, "проект ZERO", был создан с целью улучшения человеческой адаптации к разным условиям жизни не только на планете Земля, но и в других точках космоса. Предыдущие два эксперимента с организмом человека не дали результатов, то есть, все подопытные вернулись к родителям и продолжили развиваться, как обычные дети. Их имена засекречены, а любое упоминание о них несёт за собой строжайшее наказание вплоть до кремирования заживо. Эксперимент О0720Т - первый искусственно выращенный человек с полным набором хромосом, ДНК которого почти полностью идентично к человеческому. "_  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Иваизуми. - И много... А, ну да... Голограмма.  
  
Матсукава виновато переводит взгляд на панель управления. Приборы равномерно мигают, Ханамаки рядом поддерживающе улыбается.  
  
Иваизуми вздыхает и продолжает читать расшифрованный код.  
  
 _"1-3 г. : Развитие образца следует нашим расчётам. Он опережает своих сверстников на 6 месяцев, с учётом среды обитания. Мы воспитываем его, как обычного ребёнка. Он умеет читать и учит английский. Почти полностью самостоятельный. "_  
  
Хаджиме пробегает глазами текст несколько раз и пытается вспомнить что там до этого писал Ойкава. Что ему страшно?  
  
 _"3-5 л. : Образец развивает в себе музыкальные способности. Проблемой становится его контакт с одним из провалившихся экспериментов. Это затрудняет его развитие, поскольку они на разных уровнях. Он начинает интересоваться космосом. Я не думаю, что нам стоит это так оставлять, но муж считает, что у ребёнка должно быть нормальное детство. Он непрофессионально подходит к исследованию."_  
  
\- Провалившийся эксперимент? - хмурится Иваизуми.  
  
\- Это ты, - Макки зевает, протирая глаза. - Я серьезно, не смейся. Мы все здесь немного того...  
  
-Ах, провалившийся, значит...  
  
 _  
"5-7 л. : Программа младшей школы слишком проста. Он читает много литературы по математике, физике, химии и философии. Контакты со сверстниками ограничиваются школой. Контакт с неудачным образцом не прекращается. Эксперимент чинит электрические часы.  
  
7-12 л. : Его развитие идет сумасшедшими темпами. Это становится опасным для нас. Если он узнает о своем происхождении, эксперимент запросто может сорваться. Последствия будут ужасны.   
  
12-15 л. : Он строит датчики у нас в гараже из подручных материалов, и они в большинстве работают. Правительство начало интересоваться нашим прогрессом. Похоже пошла утечка информации о грядущем апокалипсисе. Если не постараться, об этом узнает весь мир.   
  
15-16 л. : Мы взяли его в экспедицию. Как оказалось из-за некоторых веществ его организм реагирует уменьшением гормонов роста, пигментации кожи, волос и постоянным депрессивным состоянием. Мы оставили его с запасом всех жизненно необходимых веществ. Мы будем наблюдать за ним, чтобы понять как адаптируется образец на чужой поверхности. Мой муж против, но он уже не может считаться ученым, раз так привязался к обычному эксперименту._  
  
\- Пиздец, прекрасно. - Иваизуми сжимает виски так, что темнеет в глазах.  
  
\- Так, только спокойно,- Макки кидает ему витамины.  
  
Хаджиме злобно рычит и бросает их в сторону, на что в ответ получает несколько мятных леденцов от второго механика.  
  
***  
  
Ханамаки топчется по кабине, что-то там считает, бормоча себе под нос.  
  


Матсун не может не помнить, как выносил из пылающего дома бессознательное тело своей вселенной.  
Пожар усиливался, сопровождался взрывами, какие-то люди топтались вокруг с огнемётами и канистрами, всё гудело и больше всего на свете хотелось воды с щепоткой нормальной летней ночи.  
  
Хуже всего то, что юный господин очень не вовремя вытянул из него какую-то микросхему, которая, как оказалось, отвечала за связь с компанией, где его изготовили. И сейчас эта схема взорвалась в их комнате.  
  
Детский крик медленно смешался с какофонией огня и людей и затих.   
Вселенная угасала в его руках, сжимаясь в маленькую пульсирующую точку. И улыбалась.

  
  
\- Так, воздуха нам должно хватить. Заряда, вроде, тоже. Если, конечно, нас не будут преследовать...-Макки выхватывает его из воспоминаний, словно рыбу, вытаскивает на сушу, а она вдруг отращивает ноги и здравый смысл.  
  
Иваизуми хмуро таращится на панель, заняв место первого пилота. Панель не говорит ему ничего позитивного, кроме нескольких красных точек, приближающихся к ним.  
  
-Нас преследуют,- сообщает он.  
  
-Какого???  
  
Наверное, сейчас не время, но Хаджиме чувствует себя немного лучше и злораднее.  
  
Матсукава дергает бойфрэнда к себе на колени и пристегивает. Макки ворчит и кряхтит, втягивая якобы живот, но что там втягивать, он же живет одними карамельками.  
  
\- Думаю, именно сейчас нам надо прыгнуть через пол планеты за раз, иначе мы не спасём не только Ойкаву, но и свои задницы. Капитан нас отстранит в лучшем случае. В худшем - останемся на этой чертовой планете до конца жизни. Пристегнитесь! - Иссей шлепает по кнопке гиперпривода.  
  
Пространство впереди воспламеняется всеми существующими во вселенной цветами и поглощает их целиком и полностью.  
  
Тишина обволакивает нежными шелковыми нитями.  
  


Матсун закрывает глаза, и в его памяти всплывает изуродованное лицо его господина, который кричит от боли, хватая воздух обожженными губами и просит его убить. Беззвучно. И Матсун не может сделать для него абсолютно ничего, кроме только как отдать врачам какой-то подпольной клиники, в которую они попали благодаря знакомым семьи.  
Вселенная держит его за руку, крепко сжимая обгоревшими пальцами.  
Матсун закрывает глаза.  
И помнит.  
Ад.  
В который они попали.

  
  
\- Ну и куда нас занесло? - Макки ёрзает у него на коленях, перепроверяя аппараты и смотрит на карту.   
  
Иваизуми молча тычет пальцем в какую-то точку на ней, просто потому что в картах он ориентируется лучше.  
  
-О. Действительно.  
  
Иваизуми укоризненно смотрит на них, а потом кое-что внезапно понимает. И это понимание обрушивается на него морозной волной размером с океан.  
  
\- Матсун, почему ты... не в костюме? -спрашивает он, хотя сам уже знает ответ.  
  
Матсукава молчит, смотрит на Такахиро.  
Макки отстегивается, давая ему возможность встать. Иваизуми просто вскакивает с места и хватается за лазер.  
  
\- Что ж, - хмуро говорит Макки,- мне жаль Матсун, но, раз наш тугодоходящий рыцарь всё же догадался, придётся прибегнуть к секретному оружию.  
  
Хаджиме чувствует, как холодеют ладони, когда друг, оказавшийся внезапно андроидом (а раз их выпуск прекратили - андроидом старой закалки), подходит всё ближе и ближе.  
  
-Н-не подходи, ты.. Ты опасен! - он тычет лазером прямо ему в лоб, а Иссей тихо вздыхает, опускается на колени... и строит щенячьи глазки.  
  
Макки хохочет.  
  


***

  
  
\- Какого хрена вообще творится? - негодует Хаджиме, уже успокоившись.   
  
Матсун что-то там шуршит с припасами у него за спиной, иногда хихикая со сложившейся ситуации. Иваизуми чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, во-первых, потому что всё ещё немного опасается, во-вторых, потому что не знает чего именно ему опасаться, а в-третьих, потому что сомневается, знает ли он что-то вообще теперь. И не было ли это ложью?  
  
Макки цыкает языком, подсчитывая сколько энергии они потратили на прыжок и сколько ещё осталось на всё это дело.  
  
-Ых, как же я ненавижу  _непредвиденные_  ситуации,- шипит он, когда аккумуляторы оказываются наполовину разряженными. - Вот как нам теперь назад добираться? На орлах что ли?  
  
Иссей опирается руками на спинку кресла Иваизуми, немного мнётся, прежде чем что-то сказать.  
  
\- Это... я могу подключиться...  
  


Матсун помнит, как в его руках оказывается толстая папка с документами. Все они на имя его господина, Фушими Кёуске. Все они о каких-то научных экспериментах. Все они должны быть уничтожены. Потому что больше не существует такого человека.  
  
Иссей в последний раз целует старое фото маленького господина и сжигает мосты, натянутые в прошлое.  
  
\- Эй, Матсун, чем ты занимаешься? Ещё не разрядился? Это хорошо, потому что я боюсь тебя потерять! - его вселенная прыгает вокруг него уже здоровая и абсолютно не такая, какой он ее запомнил. У господина теперь светлые волосы розоватого оттенка, странные, но приятные на ощупь, абсолютно другое лицо, хитрее, но всё такое же симпатичное.   
  
-Эй, Матсун, как я тебе? Меня теперь ни одна база не пробьет,- он машет перед ним ладонью со стертыми отпечатками пальцев. Тебе нравятся мои волосы? Вот, попробуй.  
  
И Матсуну приходится привыкать к его новому образу, ведь вся его вселенная начинается с имени.  
  
И имя ей - Ханамаки Такахиро.

  
  
-Мы об этом уже говорили! - Такахиро вскакивает со своего места так резко, что Хаджиме шарахается о него. - Чтобы это провернуть, мне нужно будет отключить тебя! А мы об этом уже говорили! И ты это должен помнить лучше меня! Я не хочу тебя потерять, ясно?!  
  
Иссей прижимает его к себе и успокаивает, поглаживая по волосам.  
  
-Всё хорошо, я понял, понял. Всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Мы что-то придумаем. Обещаю.  
  
И Макки кивает, пряча лицо в его рубашке. Андроид пахнет мятой и жасмином. От этого хочется обниматься целую вечность и спать.  
  
Иваизуми молча смотрит в пространство перед собой. Горы, где, по идее, должен был жить последние десять лет удавшийся на славу эксперимент по имени Дерьмокава, который почти довел Хаждиме до инфаркта сначала своим внезапным исчезновением, потом таким же блистательно-ярким появлением, а потом заявочкой о самоубийстве, всё приближаются и приближаются. И это всё не учитывая того, что _"Ива-чан, ты моя мамочка? Хватит меня так опекать_ ", потому что Иваизуми и так нервный, как спичка. Он готов взорваться от неизбежности встречи, готов умереть, если она не состоится, но в то же время он абсолютно спокоен и трезв. Странное чувство.  
  
Иссей укладывает отрубившегося Макки на дополнительный костюм и укрывает одеялом с маленькими розовыми мишками на пончиках, а потом водружает свое тело на кресло пилота.  
  
\- Ему... нельзя много психовать.- объясняет он непонятно кому, потому что Хаджиме его не слушает.  
  
Горы все мерцают и мерцают впереди, оранжевые, словно перекособоченные мандарины, словно покрытые ржавчиной сердца великанов, которые замерли в какой-то момент своего существования и, возможно, когда-нибудь будут снова биться в унисон или нет. Но будут. Потому что смерть не разлучит их, а только укрепит узы, нити, соединяющие свет и тьму, добро и зло, богов и мошенников, и небеса. Горы мерцают, как огромные дюны оранжевого красителя или куркумы, перемешанной с перцем-чили и, если честно, Иваизуми очень хочется простого человеческого пообедать в макдаке, а не эти все тюбики да таблеточки. Ему очень хочется покоя и, наверное, он засыпает прямо там, в кресле пилота, потому что горы внезапно поднимают свои острые руки, хватая сквозь даль их корабли, на которых Иваизуми не капитан и не шкипер, а просто уборщик, который поджидает своего звездного часа, а тот все не приходит, и не приходит, и руки гор хватают его, Хаджиме, поднося то очень низко к горьким дюнам куркумы, то поднимая так высоко, что солнца опаляют его глаза нежным розовым светом, и теперь у него не глаза, а два нежно-розовых солнца, дающие свет, но другим, а не ему. Он надеется, что в этой немой темноте Тоору найдет его и разделит его свет на двоих, но Тоору спит в своей сказочной колыбели, теплый и мягкий, как только что испечённый хлеб, и Иваизуми отрывает кусочек от его щеки, пробует на вкус. И на вкус Тоору - самый настоящий хлеб, такой ароматный, что он, Хаджиме, абсолютно не может остановиться и съедает его целиком, но не наедается, поэтому в колыбель прямо с расфасовки опускается новый хлебный Тоору, готовый к поглощению. Иваизуми жмурится, закрывая свои глаза-солнца и Тоору улыбается ему, пока от него не остается только улыбка. Мягкие розовые губы растягиваются все шире и шире, оголяя несколько тысяч белоснежных зубов, и говорит:  _"ИвА-чАн, нА чуЖИх пЛанЕтАх зуБНЫе ЩёткИ НЕ НУЖНЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫЫ..."_ и это "Ы" всё усиливается, перерастая в давлящий крик, который звучит только ушах Иваизуми, и он не может от этого ни избавится, ни убежать, потому что крик преследует его, крик - и есть он, неспособный на что-либо ещё. И горы снова принимают его в свои горькие оранжевые объятья, словно отец и мать, прижимают к себе и его кричащее естество тонет навеки, запуская сердца великанов, чтобы смерть не разлучила их, а только скрепила их узы навеки вечные.  
  
-Апчхи! - и этот, наверное, самый оглушительный чих, на который способен Ханамаки, вырывает Иваизуми из кошмара. В груди становится мерзко и сильно тянет блевать.  
  
Матсун заставляет его выпить воды с витаминами. Становится немного легче и обычней.  
  
Горы мерцают вдали.  
  


***

  
  
Датчик обнаружения живых организмов молчит.  
  
\- Так, только спокойно. Без паники, - Матсун опережает зарождающуюся истерию и съедает очередной мятный леденец. Уже пятый за последний час и сотый за все время, которое они кружат шаттлом над хребтами гор.  
  
Тепловизоры молчат.  
  
\- На том корабле наверно абсолютно точно есть защитный покров. - убеждает Макки сам себя.  
  
\- Или он просто уже замерз.  
  
-Да ну, Ива-чан, не ворчи,- говорит он в стиле собщений от Дерьмокавы, на что получает нехилый тык под ребро. -Ладно, ладно, понял.  
  
Иваизуми опускается на пол, закрывает лицо руками и молчит. Какофония в его ушах превращается в отвратительную и липкую тишину. Тишина звенит - переползает из уха в ухо, прыгает в салон, заглушая все посторонние звуки. Хаджиме прислушивается к собственному сбитому сердцебиению. Он не знает, почему паникует настолько сильно и с чего вообще он в последнее время такая истеричка. Ну подумаешь, объявился потерянный друг. Ну подумаешь, не виделись десять лет. Ну, подумаешь, он хочет немножечко самоубиться за пару-тройку дней. Ну и что? Причин для беспокойства нет.  
  
А что, если Тоору умер от обезвоживания? Что, если от голода? Что если его убил грибок или какая-то мутировавшая болезнь? Что если у него перегрелся корабль и он умер от жары? Что если от переохлаждения? Что, если у него сейчас, прямо сейчас кончается воздух и он там корчится, разбитый судорогами и галлюцинациями?   
  
Иваизуми боится даже представить, как ему там.  
И задыхается.  
  
-Да шо ж ты больной такой,- ворчит Макки, сует ему в рот термоядерную конфету Матсуна для отрезвления. И знаете, помогает.  
  
\- Простите,- вздыхает Иваизуми, запивая леденец водой.- Нам это... надо немного дальше отсюда. В каньон. Он должен быть там.  
  
\- А раньше никак не можно вспомнить было? Лады, поехали,- Иссей разворачивает корабль и буквально уже в начале каньона все датчики пищат, сообщая о жизни где-то в вон той пещере.  
  
-Твою мать, - лыбится Макки, прыгает по кабине и устраивает Хаджиме медвежьи объятия. - Чувак, мы это сделали!!! О, как же я нами горжусь!  
  
Он чмокает Матсуна в макушку и пищит, как девчонка.  
Иваизуми просто стоит в растерянности, а когда понимает, что, чёрт возьми, они это сделали, они нашли этого полудурка космического, этого, блин, самого драматического дурака в мире, просто шлёпается на пол и растирает предательские слёзы. С души будто камень свалился.  
  
\- Нам нужно будет или связаться с ним, или пришвартоваться к его шаттлу,- Матсукава помогает им надеть баллоны с воздухом, а потом подлетает максимально близко ко входу в пещеру.- ладно, я не пролезу здесь. Заберите его сами. Я вырублю пока систему питания, эти два аккумуляторы нам ещё понадобятся.  
  
\- Окей, дорогой, - Макки бодает его герметичным шлемом, как кот,- мы пошли. Тебе чего-то захватить?  
  
Иссей смеётся и говорит принести ему то, неизвестно что, оттуда неизвестно откуда.  
  
-Если ты имеешь ввиду Дерьмокаву, так оно и будет,- замечает Иваизуми и выходит наружу.  
  
Матсун закрывает за ними двери. Внутри воцаряется темнота.  
  


Он помнит, его вселенная просыпается в темноте и кричит.  
Всё уже давно хорошо, господин жив-здоров, но до сих пор не может не видеть кошмаров. В них он либо горит, либо ему вырывают зубы, выжигают отпечатки пальцев, изменяют лазером сетчатку глаз, либо выкачивают почти всю кровь, чтобы изменить резус-фактор, либо ещё какую неприятную процедуру, на которую его, Иссея, не пустили. Он точно помнит только как кормил господина детским питанием, потому что есть нормальную пищу он не мог, пока не нарастят новые зубы.  
Всё это для его же, Такахиро, блага, для его же спасения, говорят, теперь он абсолютно другой человек, говорят.  
Человек, которого Матсун еле может уложить спать. Человек, который одна глубокая рана, будто пропасть.   
Человек, который боится огня.  
Они оба до ужаса боятся огня.   
И молчат, успокаивая друг друга в тишине и тьме кромешной.

  
  
Матсун обнимает себя за плечи и подсчитывает количество энергии, нужное им для прыжка.  
  


***

  
  
Магнитное поле вокруг старого корабля настолько разрушено, что Иваизуми плывет в нем, иногда отталкиваясь от ближайших камней. Ему почему-то совсем спокойно и тепло, так, словно сейчас он заберёт Ойкаву и они пойдут домой. Ловить мотыльков и валяться в траве. Как в детстве. Кисель пространства рассыпается перед ним, скользит сквозь пальцы, как скользит свет от фонаря Макки по коричневым стенам пещеры, выхватывая то тут, то там старые пустые баллоны, один носок, прядь серебристых волос и тихое потрескивание полумертвого механизма.   
  
В шлем Иваизуми врезается стертая к основанию зубная щётка.  
  
Дверь на корабль Тоору  _торжественно открыта_.  
  


***

  
  
_Матсун уже не одну тысячу раз признавался и себе и Макки, что больше всего на свете боится не огня и не темноты, и даже не брошенного за шиворот лягушонка. Он не боится отключения или чего-то ещё, не боится аварий, крови, пауков. Не боится трудностей и преград.  
  
_

Больше всего на свете, Матсун боится остаться один.  
И оставить Макки.  
Одного.

  
  
Поэтому, когда они вваливаются на корабль вместе с каким-то анорексичным седоволосым телом, он немедленно подключает подачу воздуха и, в общей суматохе, уводит шаттл подальше от этого места. Туда, где у них будет разгон. Туда, где для прыжка им понадобится только небольшой всплеск энергии, примерно такой же мощности, как его, Иссея, внутренний генератор.  
  
\- Матсун, помоги, - Такахиро помогает вернуть полумёртвую тушку к жизни, или хотя бы вывести из коматозного состояния в бессознательное.  
  
Матсун кивает и направляет шаттл в сторону главной базы.  
  
\- Матсун?  
  
\- Да сейчас, - ворчит андроид и копошится над панелью управления. Главное - сделать всё для спасения человека. Главное - сделать все для спасения человека раньше, чем он это спасение заподозрит, а то и заметит.  
  
А Макки замечает.  
  
Гиперпространство красивым цветком поглощает шаттл на долю секунды раньше, чем он выдергивает из разъёма кабель соединяющий Матсуна с главным двигателем. Тишина обволакивает нежностью и надеждой.  
  
\- Я же не смогу тебя здесь зарядить! - Ханамаки хватает андроида за ворот рубашки и трясёт, наверное, надеясь вытрясти из него ещё один генератор с полным зарядом, которого должно хватить до их возвращения на Землю, и которого, конечно же, нет. - Ты идиот! Ты!  
  
Корабль выплевывает прямо в ангар материнского шаттла и они стоят в полной тишине, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока извне не начинают ломиться внутрь люди.  
  
Матсун обнимает свою вселенную тепло и ласково, пока она не ощущает себя абсолютно защищённой. Вселенная молча дуется, утыкаясь ему в плечо и спрашивает: "На сколько ещё хватит заряда?"  
  
Матсун целует его в висок и в переносицу. И пока Макки жмурится, словно кот от лучей утреннего солнца, говорит:  
  
-Я... люблю тебя.  
  
 _И гаснет._  
  
  
Над горизонтом воспламеняется первое солнце.  
Андатаар встречает новый день.


	4. Дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> глава, в которой все начинает закручиваться

часть первая.  _океан_.

  
  
Иваизуми кажется, что это всё сон.  
  
Капитан собирает их троих, но уже двоих, если честно, у себя в каюте.  
  
\- Ти знаєш, що ти —  _людина_? - говорит им с Макки дверь, на что Макки только грустно улыбается и переводит Хаджиме, который не совсем полиглот, то есть, совсем не полиглот, что это значит: "Ты знаешь, что ты —  _человек_?"  
  
Капитан сидит напротив за столом, немного обеспокоен, немного рад, поглаживает усы, расположившиеся у него под верхней губой аккуратным прямоугольником, как у какого-то лидера-тирана из прошлого века, Иваизуми, кажется, помнит — Адольф, а как там дальше, уже не помнит. Не страшно. Это не так важно для него. Важное для него сейчас спит в биокапсуле в медпункте под присмотром Сугавары. Что более важно — Иваизуми не хочет, чтобы первым, кого увидит этот дурак, когда проснется, был Суга. Коуши — ангел. И, если честно, Хаджиме просто ревнует. Хотя он даже не знает, помнит ли его Тоору.  
  
\- Хаджиме! - выводит его из ступора капитан, - я думал хоть ты в этой компашке благоразумный. Чёрт вас дери, дети! Каким Макаром вы вообще нашли человека на этой планете?! Нет, это, несомненно, хорошо, но какого хрена, я спрашиваю?!  
  
\- Телефон.  
  
Капитан смотрит на Такахиро, как на умалишённого. А потом до него доходит.  
  
\- Какого ...?  
  
Макки пожимает плечами. Ему всё равно. Матсуна словами не вернёшь. В ближайший год его точно не вернёшь. Или, ближайшую жизнь?   
  
Иваизуми пытается внятно объяснить, но чувствует, что в голове каша, так ещё и будто кто-то там выгребает все его воспоминания и чувства. Дайшо с угла комнаты смотрит на него внимательно, не мигая, потом переводит взгляд на Ханамаки и ему, Хаджиме, кажется, что из него все соки выжали. Макки же наоборот гаденько улыбается, так же внимательно глядя на оппонента.  
  
\- У меня, между прочим, у единственного на этом чёртовом корабле есть девушка! - взвинчивается Сугуру, подбирает свои бумаги и гордо шагает прочь. - Технофил проклятый.  
  
\- Ты прекрасна, спору нет! - счастливо сообщает ему дверь.  
  
Тот только шипит приглушённо и уходит. Капитан устало трёт виски.  
  
\- Нечего мысли читать, извращенец, - ворчит Макки и наконец-то дает человеческое объяснение происходящему.  
  
И пока он говорит о телефоне Иваизуми, о его суперсвязи на уровне орбиты, говорит о том, как Иваизуми узнал обо всём происходящем с Тоору, Иваизуми думает, что он что-то упустил в этой жизни, потерял что-то очень-очень важное, что-то слишком важное, чтобы потерять, и что поможет Ойкаве вспомнить всё. Он... потерял веру в себя? Возможно.  
  
\- Этот ваш Огава будет в карантине ещё минимум недели две-три, - говорит капитан, и это вылавливает Иваизуми из той жижи в которой плавает его разум. В голове становится холодно, пусто и светло.  
  
\- Ойкава.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Его зовут Ойкава. Ойкава Тоору, - Хаджиме чуть улыбается. Он так давно не называл его имя вслух, что его голос ему самому кажется каким-то чужим, но приятно дрожащим где-то в области гортани.  
  
Капитан скептически смотрит на него, суёт какую-то папку под стол. Также скептически. Похоже, открытие подчинённого его никак не впечатлило.  
  
\- Мне по барабану, как его зовут. Он будет в карантине ещё недели две, потом Суга выведет его из искусственного сна, и он будет проходить курс реабилитации. И, если вы, Хаджиме, вдруг захотите присутствовать, сейчас, начиная с шести утра, - капитан смотрит на коммуникатор, - будете работать в усиленном режиме. И это не обсуждается. А теперь — топайте отсюда, пока я добрый. У вас три часа на сон. Свободны.  
  
Иваизуми разворачивается и уходит. Макки, похоже, уходить не собирается, наоборот, стоит и пялится на стол.  
  
\- Имя тебе — легион, - шепотом одергивает Хаджиме дверь и тихонько отъезжает в сторону.   
  
"Как-то странно, - думает Иваизуми, - фраза неправильная..."  
  
Но скоро его сомнения смывает вода. Душ, наверное, самое большое чудо техники, которое существует на этом корабле. Конечно, когда они в пути, воду надо экономить, но здесь, на Андатаар вода льется тоннами, рокочет сильно и громко, заглушая любые мысли, кроме тех, где Тоору мирно спит и дышит, теперь рядом, а не шесть часов на записи девятилетней давности.  
  
Вода капает сначала холодная, потом становится теплее, и Хаджиме регулирует, чтобы она такой и оставалась. Ни теплая, ни холодная. На руки и ноги холодные — теплая, на все остальное — ещё холодная, словно дождь просеян сквозь звёздное решето. Так оно и есть. Вода новой планеты наполняет сложенные вместе ладони Иваизуми, стекает по пальцам и касается плиты у него под ногами с еле слышным "плюх". Иваизуми закрывает глаза и слышит каждый "плюх", скоро звуки превращаются в шорохи, а те — в шепот, а шепот — в какую-то непонятную Иваизуми субстанцию, обволакивающую с ног до головы прохладным эластичным слоем. Он стоит, растворяется в этой жидкости, и ему кажется, что он чувствует как дышит Ойкава во сне, чувствует, как дышит Андатаар, как вздымаются её тяжёлые дюны, как дрожат под рокочущим небом скалы и впадины, и как там, на горизонте, ласково касаются друг друга лучи восходящих солнц.  
  
\- Ива-а-айзу-у-уми! - Суга беспощадно шлёпает его по спине так, что след жжется ещё несколько секунд, - иди спать в комнату. Торчишь тут уже полчаса.  
  
Коуши улыбается заботливо и коварно, и, когда Хаджиме выходит, обнимает пришедшего с полотенцами Савамуру и хитро поглядывает на закрывающуюся дверь.  
  
Иваизуми стоит так ещё с минуту, думает насколько неисправна дверь в его каюту и отправляется туда же, вручную засовывает эту самую дверь. Макки или ещё не вернулся, или уже вернулся, но не шумит, или решил потихоньку свалить с этой жизни. В его-то состоянии сейчас...  
  
Хаджиме останавливается посреди комнаты и молчит. Потом проверяет левый тайный карман под третьим тайным дном четвёртого отсека его второй сумки под пустующей койкой в его каюте, больше похожей на чулан, и телефон обнаруживается там целёхонький, но без чехла. Но это не страшно. Информация там есть. Иваизуми улыбается и два оставшихся часа листает сообщения Тоору за первые два года. Он улыбается, но, где-то через час понимает, что подушка уже наполовину мокрая от слёз, которых он и не заметил. Но ему легко и счастливо, и что-то такое светлое распирает изнутри. Будто большая подушка безопасности раскрывается над его израненным сердцем, выдавливая через лицо глупую улыбку и соленую влагу. Иваизуми чувствует себя немножечко океаном. И где-то там, у него внутри, рождается новый мыс. Мыс Доброй Надежды.  
  


***

  
  
Макки ненавидит его всей своей ненавистью, на которую способно его человеческое сердце. Ненавидит так сильно, что даже Дайшо обходит его десятой дорогой, Ушиджима просто смотрит на них то ли с презрением, то ли с сочувствием, не понять его, а капитан предпочитает не выходить из каюты пока Макки на смене. К слову об Ушиджиме, Иваизуми чувствует странную связь с ним, хотя, по сути, они-то соперники в плане пилотирования и других мелочей их профессии.   
  
Хаджиме несложно понять Ханамаки, и он бы с радостью поговорил бы с ним, а, если бы мог, — дал бы генераторы для Матсуна, который лежит сейчас на своей кровати, мёртвый, словно живой человек. Но эту сторону Такахиро он, Иваизуми, абсолютно точно ещё никогда не встречал, поэтому он не знает, как начать разговор. Он честно пробует раз пять, а потом нечестно ещё один, а потом подсовывает под ужасно удивлённую дверь записку, которую эта самая дверь предлагает ему оцифровать, как ни как, эра электричества надворе, а он письма пишет.   
  
Всё заканчивается тем, что Макки ворует за обедом его порцию сгущенки. Это значит, он уже отошёл от стресса и готов сотрудничать и в морально-дружеском плане тоже. Иваизуми облегчённо улыбается. Макки ворует несколько крекеров, а вечером приходит к нему в каюту с подушкой и одеялом.  
И за окном у них снова разверзаются небеса. Ойкава говорил, каждый третий год плодородный, дожди сильно увлажняют почву и в пустыне прорастает трава нежного лавандового оттенка.  
  
\- У меня осталось кое-что для тебя,- Такахиро бросает ему на кровать плеер с наушниками. - Мы сохранили его раньше, чем капитан удалил все последние сообщения. Наслаждайся.  
  
Он улыбается, когда Хаджиме въезжает о чём речь и хватается за гаджет, сунув наушники в уши.  
  
-... _хей, Ива-чан,_  - говорит Ойкава, по голосу слышно, улыбается. На фоне шумит прибой. -  _Давно не виделись. Наверное, когда ты увидишь это, я уже... мёртв. Ну, скорее всего. Сегодня у меня на удивление светлый рассудок, и это тысяча сто сорок девятый день на этой планете._ \- Он немного молчит, и волны, шумящие там, на фоне, становятся ближе. _\- Я много думал, почему на планете, где так много дождей, нет океана. И, знаешь, Ива-чан, он существует. Я в этом уверен, потому что мои ноги сейчас мокрые, а воздух здесь почти такой же, как на Земле. И, знаешь, это самое красивое место в этой пустыне. Это колыбель. Да. Я думаю, это именно она, Ива-чан._  - Тоору снова улыбается, и волны стучатся прямо Иваизуми в уши, будто шепчут тайны этой планеты. Он закрывает глаза, позволяет себе погрузиться в звуки так, как это делает Ойкава только с водой.  
  
 _\- Эта планета, -_ Ойкава выдыхает. По коже мороз от этого, -  _она меняет меня... и когда мы не встретимся, я уже не буду тем, кого мы оба знаем. Но ты, скорее всего, не узнаешь об этом. И я счастлив, что остаюсь... Для тебя... Что я остаюсь в твоих воспоминаниях таким, как был. Понимаешь? Ты для меня особенный. Ты... вообще очень особенный. И я хочу показать тебе этот океан, но... дома у нас такие же. Только у нас они синие-синие. Синие. Синие-синие. Синие. И я скучаю по ним, хотя здесь такой же. Но он цвета рассветов.  
И знаешь. Каждые сто миллионов лет,  
Повсюду один и тот же рассвет. Я хочу сказать это. Мне так нравится. Эти слова, которые я не забыл, такие прекрасные, Ива-чан. И я соскучился, по тебе, по маме с папой. Я люблю их. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю океан. Все океаны. Ива-чан... Прости меня, ладно?  
Я не дождусь тебя. Я уже не тот и не буду тем, кем должен. Я теперь действительно инопланетянин, - _Ойкава заливисто смеется, и шум волн превращается во всплеск, а потом в бурлящую тишину, которая заливается Иваизуми в уши.  
  
Запись кончается. И Хаджиме кажется, что он кончается вместе с ней. Хотя вот он, Ойкава, там за стеной в биокапсуле. Он спит, и звёзды укрывают его сны, чтобы им не было холодно.  
  
\- Извини, нам удалось сохранить только аудио, - Макки виновато улыбается. - Матсун вытянул его из скрытой папки. Мне кажется, что это ещё один шифр, но мы не сможем его узнать, потому что нужны цифры, а Ойкава, скорее всего, их не помнит.  
  
Он вздыхает, кутается в одеяло и заваливается на бок на свободную койку, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу.  
  
\- Мне одиноко, - говорит Макки.  
  
\- Я хочу обниматься,- говорит Макки.  
  
\- Где мой Иссей,- говорит Макки и стонет в подушку, потом его заглушает гром.  
  
Иваизуми вздыхает.  
  
\- Прости, - он вытаскивает припрятанные за неделю шоколадные батончики, которыми собирался подкупить Такахиро, если до этого дойдет, и предлагает ему.  
  
\- Да не твоя это вина, - Макки садится и поджимает ноги. - Матсун сделал как думал. Может оно и к лучшему. Мы всё же спасли человека. Просто... просто я почти ни с кем не общаюсь близко, кроме него. И мне тяжело вот так. Я соскучился. Мне не хватает обнимашек. Мне не хватает его самого. Я так сильно хочу уже домой, даже не представляешь.  
  
Иваизуми молчит.   
  
-Эм... Если хочешь,- говорит он, когда Макки в очередной раз вздрагивает от рокота, доносящегося извне, - можем сегодня лечь вместе и обниматься всю ночь? - он не уверен, но это единственное, что он может сделать.  
  


***

  
  
Объятья Макки отличаются, наверное, ото всех объятий, которые встречались Иваизуми в жизни. Если честно, ему вообще объятья редко встречаются: мама, папа, Ойкава в детстве, несколько девушек да один пьяный мужик в баре, куда как-то раз он забежал ночью спрятаться. Там танцевали полуголые мужчины, но смотрели на них не девушки. Это было какое-то царство однополого разврата, где огни горели с утра до ночи, а глаза жгло от сигаретного дыма и забитого десятками дыханий воздуха.  
  
Макки ложится сначала рядом с ним, потом немного передвигается выше и обнимает Иваизуми, крепко прижимая к себе. Он упирается подбородком в Хаджиме в голову и вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты такой компактный, - ухмыляется Такахиро спустя несколько минут и касается большими пальцами ног его пяток.  
  
\- Так, знаешь что? - недовольно рычит Иваизуми.  
  
\- Ты же сам предложил.  
  
И правда.   
  
Иваизуми молчит и почти засыпает, размякнув в тепле. До утра остается часов пять и спешить им некуда, ведь сейчас тучи медленно превращаются в океан, который шумит на записи шестилетней давности, и который он, Хаджиме, так и не смог увидеть.  
  
\- Хочу домой, - шепчет ему в затылок Макки и громко прерывисто дышит, то ли успокаивая нарастающую истерику, то ли наоборот.  
  
Утром волосы Иваизуми ещё влажные и соленые.  
  
\- Тебе просто океан снился, - ухмыляется Макки, спрятав в ухмылке грусть, а затем ворует последний шоколадный батончик и скрывается в своей каюте.  
  


часть вторая.  _циклон._

  
  
Иваизуми никогда не понимал и не понимает до сих пор, как Ушиджиме удается сохранять беспристрастное лицо сутки напролет. Даже когда их корабль попал в пояс астероидов. Даже когда их почти убило электромагнитной волной от взорвавшейся за много триллионов световых лет звезды. Даже когда из-за столкновения с дроном защитное стекло его скафандра лопнуло, словно пузырь. Он просто снял шлем и вдохнул тяжелый, но чистый после дождя воздух этой планеты.  
  
Тендо говорит, он просто чудесный мальчик Ушиджима Вакатоши, вот и все дела.  
  
И, когда чудесный мальчик собственной персоной просит Иваизуми остаться после ужина в ангаре, Хаджиме не знает, как реагировать.   
  
Ушиджима минут десять молчит и просто пялится на него. От его взгляда становится неуютно, и Иваизуми уже начинает думать, что с ним что-то не так.  
  
Вакатоши атакует его так внезапно, что он еле успевает закрыться рукой и та нездорово хрустит, когда плексигласовая балка с огромной силой соприкасается с ней. Иваизуми, кажется, на миг теряет сознание, и этого достаточно, чтобы орудие больно мазнуло неровным концом по щеке, оставив глубокий порез.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь?! - шипит Хаджиме, отступая.  
  
Но Ушиджима молча наступает, нанося удар за ударом, и отгоняет Иваизуми подальше от аварийной кнопки у двери. Он двигается размеренно, как таймер взрывчатки, перенося вес с левой ноги на правую и иногда перехватывает палку получше, когда она выскользает из удобной позиции.  
  
\- Мы, - говорит Вакатоши после очередного удара, - с тобой одной крови. Я знаю это. Так почему же в твоем досье строчка пустая?- он снова нападает, а Хаджиме начинает понимать, о какой-такой строчке идет речь, потому что он сам ещё спрашивал, что такое эти "особые качества" и оставил поле пустым. Он ведь... обычный?  
  
\- Ты должен быть одним из нас, - шипит Ушиджима, словно какой-то Маугли наоборот, и кожа на руке Иваизуми, лопаясь, прыскает в него каплями крови. Ушиджима выглядит как маньяк, который поймал добычу, и ему нравится, что добыча трепыхается в агонии.  
  
Где-то там, за дверью, точно стоит на карауле Тендо и молча отсчитывает минуты до отбоя. Тогда они смогут преспокойно отнести Иваизуми в медпункт, когда Сугавара отправится спать, Тендо наложит ему искусственную кожу, и никто ничего не заподозрит.  
  
Рука превращается в какое-то кровоточащее месиво, а Хаджиме просто её уже не чувствует. Зато чувствует злость и недопонимание. Ушиджима прекращает наступление и смотрит. Тендо выплывает из тени, нелепо шагая своими длинными ногами. Белый халат немного ошалело смотрится в контрасте с его волосами, да и вообще.  
  
\- Какого хрена?! - матерится Иваизуми, прижимая к себе поврежденную конечность. Жар бьёт в голову.  
  
\- Тише, тише, Хаджиме, - Тендо приторно-сладко шепчет ему на ухо, хватая под руки, и помогает подняться с пола, - Вакатоши-кун~, поумерь свой пыл, он  _нормальный_. Смирись с этим, чудесный мальчик мой, смири~ись,-он тянет последнее слово, будто напевая, и тащит Иваизуми в медпункт.  
  
\- Да уж точно. Это вы здесь явно ненормальные, - ворчит Хаджиме, рука снова ощущается и ощущается чертовски больно. Непонятно почему, но Тендо как-то успокоительно на него влияет. Может, потому что от него так и веет особым теплом и домашним уютом. Особенно ночью.  
  
\- Что, нравится? - спрашивает он, заметив, что Иваизуми уже остыл и не ворчит. - Способность у меня такая. Бесполезная правда от слова совсем. Того и в доктора пошел, хоть пациентам спокойней от моего присутствия, - Иваизуми кивает и молча садится на койку. - Сейчас мы тебя подлечим, - Тендо хлопочет над контейнерами с искусственной кожей для пересадки, готовя все к операции. - Завтра как новенький будешь, зуб даю.  
  
Вошедший вслед за ними Вакатоши останавливается около задёрнутой шторкой капсулы и, постояв так минут десять, пока Тендо готовит инструменты, убирает ткань. Она ровными волнами опадает на пол и тихо шуршит. Иваизуми не может оторвать взгляда от неё, почему-то наблюдать за этим падением очень... расслабляюще? Даже рука почти не болит.   
  
Ушиджима хмыкает, отвлекая его от созерцания ткани, в то время, как Тендо всё ещё готовит инструменты и кожу.   
  
Иваизуми поднимается взглядом выше, сначала останавливаясь на бледных костлявых пальцах с немного отросшими за почти две недели ногтями. Он рассматривает их как минимум минуту, то, как в специфичном освещении они кажутся сине-прозрачными или... призрачными? Ноги, на которые натыкается его взгляд чуть выше — тонкие, худющие, плотно обтянутые "дышащей" тканью комбинезона, с выпирающими коленками и тазовой костью. Такие же худющие руки свисают свободно вдоль тулуба, со впалым животом и отличным обзором на ребра, а полусогнутые длинные пальцы касаются бедер. Иваизуми надолго задерживает взгляд на этих руках, или, может пытается через ткань рассмотреть составляющие таза, а потом поднимается выше, пересчитав каждое ребро он смотрит на виднеющиеся ключицы, под левой знакомая родинка, а на плечи мягкими волнами легли седые волосы, основная часть которых либо за спиной, либо Суга её срезал, чтобы не мешалась. Иваизуми сглатывает и решается посмотреть в лицо своему когда-то бывшему другу, а по совместительству — основному спонсору своих нервных срывов, проблем, продлённого рабочего дня и ах да, влюбленности.  
  
Он видит знакомые черты, Ойкава, надо бы сказать, похорошел с годами и немного изменился. Синюшное в свете ламп лицо отражает безмятежную и вечную усталость, продолжительное голодание, может, ещё что-то, но уж точно не желание жить. Его почти прозрачные веки, кажется Хаджиме, сейчас распахнутся и Ойкава заулыбается ему, словно чеширский кот, сделает сальто назад, прильнет к стеклу, а потом расплавит его, выдохнув застоявшийся в легких воздух,  _И СОЖРЕТ ИВАИЗУМИ ЦЕЛИКОМ ЦЕЛИКОМ ЦЕЛИКОМ ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, ОЙКАВА_  
  


и никто его   
не спасет

  
  
Иваизуми мотает головой, зажмуривается, и глаза жжёт, потому что он, наверное, забыл как моргать, пока смотрел. И, когда он смотрит снова на Ойкаву, тот всё также плавает в биокапсуле синюшным призраком и никого не собирается есть.  
  
 _Иваизуми очень хочется согреть его руки своим дыханием,_ как они в детстве зимой делали, когда кто-то забывал перчатки, но всё равно лепил из снега корявые пародии на покемонов.  
  
Он смотрит на Тендо.  
Тендо смотрит на него, смотрит на его руку и хмыкает. Иваизуми тоже смотрит на свою руку и видит... свою руку? Целую? Без единого намека на то, что сотворил с ней Ушиджима.  
  
\- Ка...  
  
\- Я КОНЧИЛ, - громко сообщает Сатори, посмеиваясь, комкает искусственную кожу и прячет её в карман, а потом отворачивается, чтобы протереть и так чистые инструменты.   
  
Ушиджима смотрит на них в полоборота и молча закрывает капсулу с Ойкавой тканью.  
  
\- Иди-иди,- Тендо подталкивает Хаджиме к двери, попутно закинув ему за ворот какую-то бумажку.  
  
Иваизуми всё еще в полусознательном состоянии вваливается в свою каюту с поломанной дверью и маленьким окном, больше похожую на чулан. Он падает на кровать и, зарывшись в термоодеяло, достает записку.  
  
 _"НИКТО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН УЗНАТЬ"_  - гласит эксцентрично-острый почерк Сатори.  
  
 _"Все мы здесь странные",_  - улыбается Макки в его воспоминаниях.  
  
 _"Мы с тобой одной крови"_ , - говорит в его воспоминаниях Ушиджима.  
  
Иваизуми берет лезвие и режет руку вдоль вен.   
  
Порез заживает почти мгновенно.  
  
За окном на небе виднеется часть млечного пути и три луны разных оттенков красного.  
  
Один из них ужасно похож на кровь.  
  


***

  
  
Осознание неизбежного приходит к Иваизуми ночью, когда из-за электромагнитной вспышки внезапно включается его телефон.  
  
\- ... Хе-ей, Ива-чан. Мне... Так одиноко без тебя... Ты не слышишь, но за окном буря. Небо, как и на Земле, рокочет очень утробно, словно ворчит песенки, - телефон шипит, словно что-то мешает ему нормально воспроизводить звук, и Иваизуми чувствует, как за спиной у него включается голографическая пластинка с Ойкавой. - Я очень боюсь, что нам, нам, нам, ншм, ншш...  
  
-...сподин Кёу... угрошж.. асность... - Голограмма застывает с открытым ртом, но женский голос, изуродованный помехами, продолжает вещать, - Операция Gishiri.. ация Gis...старт... я не конр... господин Кёуске мы нуждаем... нам угшжш...спасите...  
  
Помехи исчезают и голографический Тоору удивленно моргает, словно живой.  
  
\- Запрос на передачу файла, - говорит он бархатным голосом, от которого Иваизуми мороз по коже, и склоняет немного голову вправо, как на нескольких фото, - Подтвердить?..  
  
-...да? - предполагает Иваизуми.  
  
\- Голосовой пароль не совпадает. Передача файла отк...  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, стой! Я позову Макки, - Хаджиме отчаянно машет руками, ведь, авось там какая-то ультраважная информация?  
  
Голограмма вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а потом просто самодовольно улыбается.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, Ива-чан, раз ты так умоляешь, - смеется Ойкава, что-то тычет на таком же голографическом, как и он сам, экране и кокетливо поправляет волосы. - Так мило с твоей стороны. Лови свой файл,  _до-ро-гой_ ,- ухмыляется он, пока Иваизуми наклоняется, чтобы достать с основания прибора крохотную дискету.  
  
Иваизуми резко разгибается и гневно смотрит на нахальную программу. Руки так и чешутся дать Ойкаве по дурной голове. Голограмма шлёт ему воздушный поцелуй и рассеивается. Хаджиме фыркает.  
  
\- Чёртов Дерьмокава!  
  
\- Как грубо, Ива-чан! - пластинка возмущённо сигнализирует ему лампочками и выключается.  
  
Кажется, усталым вздохом Иваизуми можно свалить слона.  
  


часть третья.  _скалы._

  
  
Когда Ойкаву торжественно достают из биокапсулы, отмывают от жидкости и подключают к аппаратам, Иваизуми жалеет, что отказал голограмме в возможности попрактиковаться в общении. Капитан нехотя выделяет ему опять-таки целых две недели отдыха, наверное, потому что база почти достроена, а с оборудованием и плантациями могут справится и другие работники.  
  
Ушиджима держится в стороне, внимательно наблюдая за хлопотанием Суги и Тендо, будто бы Ойкава должен проснуться сразу же, только его достали. Но, не получив никакого ответа, Вакатоши разворачивается и уходит. Дверь медпункта заботливо желает ему иметь твердый стул.  
  
Макки воспринимает Ойкаву скептически, даже если он ещё не проснулся, и Хаджиме понимает. Нельзя заставить себя не ненавидеть того, кто отнял у тебя самого дорогого человека в мире, даже если он вовсе и не человек. И вот эти два "даже" не дают Хаджиме покоя.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - уверяет его Суга, а веки Ойкавы подрагивают, словно он вот-вот проснется, перевернув весь мир Иваизуми с ног на голову.  
  
Но, пока Ойкава спит, у него всё ещё осталось несколько часов.  
  


***

  
  
\- О, Ива-чан, ты передумал? - голограмма, ухмыляясь, плюхается на соседнюю койку, - не забудь отдать Макки файл, милый.  
  
Иваизуми садится рядом и надевает сенсорные перчатки.  
  
\- Просто заткнись, - шипит он, нервно дёргая ткань.  
  
\- Тише, тише, это надо делать нежно, Ива-чан, - голо-Тоору берёт его за руку там, где достает перчатка, и от его прикосновений Иваизуми, кажется, сходит с ума. - Что-то случилось?  
  
Он склоняет голову немного вправо, как делал это в детстве, и прядь голографических волос выбивается из его прически. Хаджиме тянется поправить её, но одёргивает себя, ведь это всего лишь... иллюзия?  
  
\- Я, - он вздыхает, слова застревают в горле, не давая ему вдохнуть нормально. - не готов.   
  
\- Ты... боишься  _того_  меня, Ива-чан? Но я...  
  
\- Нет. Это не то, дурень. Я же понимаю, что ты - всего лишь игрушка Макки. Я просто... да, я как бы должен быть счастливым, потому, что нашёл друга, которого похоронил вместе со всеми лет десять тому назад, - Иваизуми сжимает и разжимает кулаки несколько раз, обдумывая, как лучше объяснить, пока голо-Ойкава не берет его руки в свои руки (перчатки позволяют), привлекая внимание к себе, - и я осознаю это, но... прошло уже столько лет, и мы оба немного сошли с ума...  
  
Голограмма смеётся, и смех такой настоящий, что, кажется, его можно поймать, как светлячка в банку, и он останется там. Пока не умрёт.   
  
\- Тебе страшно, Ива-чан, - голо-Тоору подносит его руку к своим губам и касается ими фаланг. - Это нормально, Ива-чан.  _Это нормально_ , - шепчет он, наблюдая за реакцией Хаджиме. - Нормально бояться.  
  
Он резко одергивает руку.  
  
\- Прости-прости, - голограмма кривится, отворачивается и выключается сама по себе.  
  
Капитан трещит из динамиков, вызывая экипаж на сбор.  
  


***

  
  
Иваизуми впервые видит деревья за столь долгое время. Оказывается, они были в грузовом отсеке во время полета, а так же под четким надзором команды Ушиджимы. Ходили, конечно, сплетни, что Вакатоши, на самом деле, хотел стать фермером, а родители были против, но таких ухоженных и здоровых растений Хаджиме в жизни не видел. После проверки купола и станции, капсулы с грунтом и ростками с помощью дронов переносят вовнутрь, где уже работает Ушиджима с командой. Они увлажняют почву, распушивая её, смешивают с песками Андатаар, чтобы зелень привыкла к особенностям планеты.   
  
Капитан говорит, нужно собрать плоды. А потом можно возвращаться на Землю. Говорит, они, вроде, все просчитали и в этот раз точно должно получиться, ведь десять лет назад станцию забросили и улетели. Оставив человека за бортом.  
  
Когда Иваизуми спрашивает про океан — в ответ ему тишина.  
  
Макки говорит, Ойкава придумал. Говорит, с орбиты никто никакого океана не заметил, но ночью врывается к нему, к Хаджиме, в комнату с данными со спутника.  
  
 _Океан с у щ е с т в у е т._  
  
\- Йоу, Кёуске,- голограмма машет Такахиро, а тот застывает у двери,- тут Киёко тебе передала файл и просила поскорее возвращаться. - Голо-Тоору ухмыляется и закидывает ногу на ногу, пока Иваизуми бросает в руки механику дискету. - Там, Gishiri. Осторожнее будь.  
  
Ханамаки недовольно шикает на него.  
  
\- Много болтаешь, - говорит он, - и вообще, я должен был тебя удалить. Какого ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Успокаиваю Ива-чана, разве не видишь?  
  
Макки фыркает. Да уж, прелести самообучающегося интеллекта ему более, чем ясны, но Ойкава тот ещё противень. Хотя, программа всегда одна и та же, в зависимости от параметров, заложенных по желанию заказчика, личности получаются настолько разные, что становится даже страшно. Всё началось с Матсуна. Но Иссей... особенный. Он не просто личность, созданная программой. Иссей — личность, развившаяся в процессе общения с людьми, личность, которая развила сама себя, личность самого дорогого и самого прекрасного  _человека_  во всей вселенной.  
  
Макки слегка улыбается сам себе, выходя из чужой каюты, и, когда он возвращается к себе, проходящий мимо капитан сует ему в руки небольшую коробку и уходит, просто кивнув.  
  
\- Ох, - задохнувшись от нахлынувших эмоций, говорит Макки, - Спасибо... отец...  
  
Неприкрытая картоном запасная солнечная батарея лукаво поблескивает ему в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Позвонки Ойкавы выступают, словно череда горных вершин, соединяющая два плато лопаток. Он стоит спиной к Иваизуми, потом молча нагибается, натягивая на костлявые ступни тёплые серые носки, потом, так же молча, берёт со стола скальпель одной рукой, а второй собирает волосы в пучок, и отсекает большую часть длины. И пока Хаджиме наблюдает за падением серебристых волн на холодный пол, Тоору надевает майку и поворачивается в его сторону, немного наклоняя голову вправо, как делал это в детстве. Его волосы пересыпаются со спины на плечи и ключицы, только частично задерживаясь кончиками на шершавой поверхности майки.  
  
Он надевает ещё рубашку, старательно застегивая её. Его пальцы, касаясь пуговиц, сперва скользят по ним, будто он слепой и не видит, поэтому пробует всё на ощупь. Его ногти бледные и аккуратные, видимо, Суга времени не терял, пока они там носились с авокадо и подсолнухами. Ойкава запрокидывает голову , застегивая последнюю пуговицу, и воротник почти вплоть обнимает его тонкую шею.  
  
Иваизуми сглатывает, наверное, слишком громко.   
  
Тоору смотрит на него остро с нотками безумия, интереса и вселенской печали в глазах.  
  
\- Я...- говорит Иваизуми и задыхается.  
  
\- Иваизуми Хаджиме, - заканчивает Ойкава, почти неслышно, и опускает голову, улыбаясь самому себе.- Ива-чан, да? Я рад... С тобой снова... Познакомиться.  
  
Мир рушится внезапно.  
  
\- Да. Добро пожаловать на наш корабль, - Иваизуми протягивает руку, и Тоору жмёт её своими прохладными длинными пальцами. - Пошли, покажу тебе что и где.  
  
Мир с фальшивой улыбкой катится в бездну.  
  
Они почти весь день вместе, но Иваизуми чувствует себя манекеном, сделанным из пережеванной жвачки, которого отправили в космос пересаживать фиалки на чужой планете, но никак не человеком, повстречавшим... бывшего друга?  
  
Ойкава спокоен, как удав. Даже не так. Ойкава  _не знает_ , как правильно реагировать абсолютно на всё в этом мире. И когда он видит в общей ванной голубую, в розовый цветочек, абсолютно обычную, старую земную дверь, Иваизуми приходится ловить его по всему кораблю, а потом больше часа успокаивать в медпункте. Ойкава испуганно рыдает, крепко цепляясь за его одежду и руки, так, что остаются синяки, которые, впрочем, почти сразу же заживают. Суга предлагает сделать инъекцию успокоительного, от чего Тоору шарахается в сторону, переворачивая поддоны с инструментами, и тогда Иваизуми снова сгребает его в охапку и тащит в свою каюту, где заворачивает дрожащее тело в три одеяла. И только потом он замечает ножницы, застрявшие в своем плече.  
  
Боли нет.   
  


_Вообще.  
Ничего.  
Нет_.

  
  


часть четвертая. _миражи._

  
  
\- Ива-чан, ты дурак, - голограмма машет руками в воздухе и раздраженно топает ногой, - ты обманываешь самого себя. Ты бежишь от ответственности! Ты крыса, тонущая с бегущего корабля,вот ты кто, Ива-чан!!!   
  
Программа проходит сквозь предметы, и, если бы не это её свойство, Иваизуми бы уже давно пострадал. И не только он, наверное. Наверное, голографический Ойкава разнёс бы их корабль на мелкие щепки, если бы мог.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Хаджиме спокойно чистит зубы.  
  
Тоору не понять. Ему явно не понять. Тем не менее. Он  _нужен_ Иваизуми. Очень сильно.  
  
Иваизуми просто не может спокойно быть рядом с им настоящим.   
  
У Ойкавы настроение изменяется из крайности в крайность, правда, спустя две недели отдыха Иваизуми и ещё спустя месяц его работы на станции, которую назвали в честь одного из корпусов академии, куда поступил Иваизуми, а хотел поступить Ойкава, его разум и эмоции понемногу становятся более нормальным, более уравновешенными, более человеческими. Но Ойкава не такой. Он не такой, каким его представлял Хаджиме все эти десять лет. Ойкава совершенно не такой. И от этого неуютно рядом с ним.  
  
Ойкава, каким его представлял Иваизуми, сейчас стоит у него за спиной и злобно машет руками. Ойкава, каким его представлял Иваизуми, знает самые глупые в мире подкаты и нагло пользуется тем, что Хаджиме попросту не может его ударить, потому что он — голограмма. Ойкава, каким его представлял Иваизуми, заливисто смеётся просто потому что Хаджиме злится на него, но Иваизуми не злится. Иваизуми чувствует что-то такое родное и неуловимое. И оно живёт в его движениях, в его словах и глазах, и в его сердце, которое бьется так сильно, как только может биться сердце влюблённого человека. И когда голо-Ойкава замечает это, уже поздно. Поздно, потому что Иваизуми по собственному желанию тонет. В несуществующем океане эдакого плацебо. Ему не нужны реальные прикосновения — он может позволить себе сенсорные перчатки и просто сенсорную ткань или гель с микрочастицами. Он может позволить себе абсолютно всё, потому что оба Тоору рядом с ним. И да, его немного разрывает от того, что он ответственен за них, и от того, что он вроде должен быть счастлив, потому что нашел своего потерянного друга. Но, когда этот самый потерянный друг ложится рядом с ним на одну койку и крепко прижимается, дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от страха, когда он тихо скулит, словно раненый пёс, и кладёт голову на плечо Иваизуми, тот цепенеет. И  _ничего_  не чувствует. Разве что дискомфорт. И только немного — нежность (которую чувствуют к домашней черепашке).  
  
"Никому не понять, - думает Иваизуми, -никому и не надо понимать."  
  
И когда Ойкава засыпает, чтобы спокойно проспать очередную ночь, Хаджиме наносит на руки и, будто нечаянно, на губы гель с микрочастицами и включает голографическую пластинку. Голо-Тоору приседает на край койки, отбрасывая на свою реальную ипостась мягкий синий свет. Он ждет, пока Иваизуми подключит к устройству наушники, и только тогда говорит.  
  
\- Ива-чан, что ты делаешь? - от его шепота Иваизуми мороз пробегает по коже и приятно ноет в паху. - Ива-чан, ты сошел с ума. Ива-чан, это неправильно. Ива-чан, так нфх...  
  
Иваизуми прижимается губами к его губам, и из-за геля они ощущаются, как настоящие, теплые и приятные, если целовать. Иваизуми целует грубо, требовательно, он закрывает глаза, хмурится, чтобы не видеть болезненно искривившееся лицо голограммы. И целует, пока гель не испаряется.   
  
\- Это неправильно!!! Неправильно, Ива-чан!!! - кричит голо-Тоору ему в уши, отчаянно трёт ладоней губы и кривится. - Это неправильно, - шепчет он, голос дрожит, а по ненастоящих щеках катятся ненастоящие слёзы, - неправильно, Ива-чан. Мне больно. Нам больно, Ива-чан, очнись, ты обманываешь самого себя, я всего лишь обман. Я только иллюзия. Я мираж, Ива-чан, я мираж. Я — мираж, Ива-чан, мираж. Понимаешь? - его голос срывается на всхлип, а сам он дрожит и Иваизуми тянется чтобы его обнять и успокоить, - не трожь меня! - его визг врезается в барабанные перепонки болью, и Хаджиме немного сбавляет звук в настройках пластины.   
  
Голограмма задыхается от отчаяния и смотрит на него с такой болью, что Иваизуми чувствует нехилый укол совести и выключает программу. На сегодня хватит, думает он.  
  
\- Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, -   
говорит напоследок голо-Тоору, но Хаджиме его почти не слышит. Звук слишком тихий.  
  
Ойкава ночью комкает одно с трех одеял и утыкается в него лицом, чтобы никто не слышал, как он воет от безысходности и плачет.  
  


***

  
  
Ушиджиме плохо.  
  
Когда Иваизуми с Гошики затаскивают его в медпункт, Вакатоши тошнит самыми настоящими одуванчиками, а Тендо начинает ругаться на каком-то из Земных койне. Он хватает больного и укладывает его на койку.  
  
Ушиджима болезненно-зеленый и весь покрыт какими-то бугорками.  
  
\- Все нормально, - хрипит он, пытаясь встать, но Сатори с легкостью прыгает на койку и садится ему на живот. Ничем хорошим это, конечно же, не кончается, но бессознательный Вакатоши хотя бы не пытается убежать к работе. И то хорошо. Это даёт ему немного больше времени на жизнь.  
  
Ушиджима сгорает, как сгорают маленькие реки, смешанные с бензином.  
  
Когда Иваизуми в который раз заходит за таблетками для Ойкавы, он больше похож на лужайку одуванчиков в форме человека, чем на человека.  
  
Ойкава говорит, это из-за него.  
  
Тендо говорит, это часть процесса адаптации, говорит, у него такой организм, говорит, в его легких хлоропласты, позволяющие ему дышать спокойно на поверхности Андатаар, говорит, он воистину чудесный мальчик, Ушиджима Вакатоши. И смотрит на рентгеновский снимок, на котором корни одуванчиков вырастают из трещин в костях и соединяются с нервными окончаниями.  
  
Ушиджима впервые за всё время улыбается. Среди волос прорастает ещё один одуванчик и раскрывается массивным цветком.  
  
Тендо уходит покричать в теплицу с почти спелыми помидорами. Жаль, они  _слишком много_  требуют от людей. Жаль, не успели стать спелыми и красными, как его, Тендо, волосы и как его, Тендо, щеки, когда Вакатоши делит с ним одну каюту, кровать и жизнь, чтобы этот самый Вакатоши смог попробовать их на вкус. Жаль, не стали...  
  


***

  
  
Ушиджиму отдают земле спустя три дня, и Тендо приходит, когда уже все почести отданы, и кладет в его сложенные вместе, словно у принцессы из сказок, руки помидор. Спелый и сочный, и, наверное, сладкий. Жаль, Ушиджима не успел...  
  
А потом, когда капсулу уже собираются погрузить в инопланетные почвы, Вакатоши вдруг садится и с его лопаток, словно крылья, прорастают цветущие ветви сакуры.   
  
\- Посмертное цветение, - нервно улыбается Сатори и остается на станции, повесив себе гамак из одеял между гинкго и яблоней.  
  


***

  
  
Ойкава садится ему на колени и касается губами его ключиц. Его движения плавные и от них несет неуравновешенной опасностью. Иваизуми поджимает губы и молча закрывает глаза.   
  
\- Почему?.. - шепчет Тоору, сжимая его шею, так, что ногти впиваются под кожу.  
  
Порезы заживают.  
  
\- Почему я не нужен тебе, Ива...изуми?! - он сбито дышит, взволнованно прижимаясь к Хаджиме. Тот просто слишком устал и позволяет Ойкаве делать с собой что угодно.  
  
Ойкава делает.  
  
Ойкава целует его дерзко, отчаянно, нежно и безысходно, Ойкава кусает его губы до крови и хочет большего. Ойкава прижимается щекой к его щеке и сидит так ещё с полчаса минимум, тихо просит прощения и говорит, что будет хорошим мальчиком.   
  
Иваизуми почему-то становится очень больно.   
  
Когда Ойкава засыпает, укрывшись тремя одеялами, он снова подключает наушники к голографической пластине и, словно нечаянно, наносит на губы гель с микрочастицами.  
  
\- Ты жесток, Ива-чан, - сипло говорит голограмма.  
  
Когда они целуются, она смотрит куда-то в сторону, куда-то в глаза своей проснувшейся реальной ипостаси. И в этих глазах отражается вселенская боль.  
  


часть пятая.  _жатва._

  
  
Ойкава наблюдает за ним с пустующей койки в его маленькой каюте, больше похожей на чулан.   
  
Когда Иваизуми стягивает с себя рубашку и майку, Тоору обхватывает его со спины своими холодными руками, словно спрут тащит добычу на дно. И целует его в макушку, как делал это в детстве, когда Хаджиме белка бросила в голову орех. Они оба замирают и стоят так минуты три. Ойкава, кажется, не дышит, Иваизуми, кажется, тоже. Он только слушает, как колотится его сердце впервые за все эти десять лет.  
  
Ойкава выдыхает ему в затылок "прости меня,  _Ива-чан_ " и уходит из каюты то ли скрыться, то ли вскрыться. Кто их знает, этих двинутых?  
  
Иваизуми одевается и поправляет свою кровать. Что-то, кажется ему, изменилось. Не в Ойкаве, нет, ему постоянно что-то заходит. Что-то изменилось в комнате. Что-то под названием телефон.  
  
Телефон должен быть в левом тайном кармане под третьим тайным дном четвёртого отсека его второй сумки под пустующей койкой в его каюте, больше похожей на чулан, а на самом деле он на этой койке  _лежит_.  
  
Иваизуми плюхается на эту койку и включает гаджет. Телефон приветствует его вибрацией с уведомлением о медиа-сообщении и почему-то это единственное сообщение, хранящееся там.  
  
-  _Здравствуй, Ива-чан, -_  говорит ему голографический Ойкава и складывает пальцы пирамидкой. -  _Я был очень рад с тобой пообщаться и...  
Это было действительно круто и я даже почти влюбился в тебя. Почти, потому что, мы разные. Все мы разные, Ива-чан.  
Я хочу тебе сказать, что люблю тебя, как друга, очень сильно. Даже если мои чувства прописаны программой. Даже если я — только мираж, Ива-чан. Я благодарен тебе за всё. За всю мою короткую жизнь. И мне очень не хочется идти на крайние меры, но ты убиваешь свою жизнь. Поэтому я удалил твоё прошлое. Прощай, Ива-чан, прощай. И помни, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили... _  
  
Иваизуми видит на видео костлявую бледную руку и понимает.  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - шепчет он, спешно включая пластинку с голограммой. - Нет-нет-нет. Он не мог.  
  
Но что-то внутри, в самых глубоких глубинах подсознания, абсолютно точно знает:   
  


Ойкава.  
Может.  
Всё.

  
  
" _ **Форматирование диска завершено** "_ - сообщает механический голос.  
  


***

  
  
Матсун не движется уже больше двух месяцев. Просто лежит на койке, будто бы спит. И Макки часто ложится рядом с ним, ощущая лишь холод плексигласового корпуса под искусственной кожей. Такахиро целует его в кадык и в подборок, немного задерживается на губах, словно пытаясь вдохнуть в андроида жизнь, целует кончик носа , снова губы, а потом сворачивается калачиком рядом и греет его всю ночь.  
  
Губы Иссея мягкие, их не отличишь от губ живого человека на ощупь, особенно когда он не лежит, а функционирует. Особенно когда Матсукава целуется, а целуется он так, что дрожат коленки и темнеет в глазах, и Макки, минимум раз в неделю вспоминает хотя бы один из таких поцелуев, бесстыдно трогая себя.  
  
Пальцы Матсукавы какое-то произведение искусства, длинные и красивые, с аккуратными ногтями и покрасневшими костяшками. Его руки нежные-нежные и Макки скучает по его прикосновениям.  
  
Аккумуляторы Матсуна — самый ужасный лабиринт из всех самых ужасных лабиринтов, которые только известны человечеству. На самом деле, человечество не знает о лабиринтах Матсуна абсолютно ничерта, потому что он принадлежит только Такахиро. И Такахиро принадлежит только ему.   
  
Ханамаки живёт все это время в каком-то сюрреалистическом мире из разноцветных отверток, проводов и ещё какого-то их общего барахла, в котором совершенно абсолютно точно завалялись термоядерные мятные леденцы.  
  
\- В следующий раз сделаю тебе двигатель на мятных леденцах, - обещает Макки, хотя, ему нужно понимать, что следующего раза может и не быть, но...  
  
\- Уже совсем скоро я заряжу все твои аккумуляторы, - Макки улыбается и чмокает андроида в холодные, словно первый снег, губы.  
  
В его руках все три искусственных сердца Иссея, одно из которых точно билось на протяжении нескольких лет... и будет биться столько же.  
  
Макки знает.  
Макки верит.  
  
Сердца нагреваются от тепла его рук.  
  
Но не стучат.  
  


***

  
  
Андатаар задыхается лесами и принимает их. И они покрывают её пустыню маленькими ростками, которые прорастают вне станции Шираторизава, оставляя внутри этой искусственной скорлупы команду Ушиджимы и Тендо, спящего в гамаке где-то между гинкго и яблоней.  
  
Но с орбиты уже не видно ни станции, ни Тендо.   
  
Только океан цвета нежно-розовых рассветов слегка виднеется на горизонте.  
  


***

  
  
Иваизуми находит Ойкаву в карцере и впечатывает его в стенку. Тот шипит, больно приложившись затылком о металл.  
  
\- Ты! - орёт на него Хаджиме, - ты что сделал, я тебя блять ненавижу! Ты блять придурок! Ты дебил, ты!..- он трясет его, подняв за воротник рубашки, пока тот с треском не отрывается наполовину.  
  
Ойкава падает и закрывается руками, зажимаясь в углу между туалетом и стеной.   
  
\- Ненавижу блять тебя, сраный Дерьмокава! Ты вечно во всем виноват! Ты вечно рушишь если не свою, так чью-то жизнь! Ты гребаный монстр! - фыркает Хаджиме, пиная стену слишком злобно.  
  
\- Прости меня, Ива-чан, это все из-за меня, - хрипло шепчет Тоору и утыкается в свои колени. - Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня, прости...  
  
Когда Иваизуми сжимает в кулаке его серебристые волосы и заставляет смотреть на себя, Ойкава не сдерживает истеричный всхлип и слезы катятся по его щекам, попадая в уголки дрожащих искусанных в кровь губ. Тоору смотрит на него, прищурив глаза, а слезы продолжают капать. Он вырывается и забивается подальше в угол, задыхаясь в подступающей истерике и громко рыдая.  
  
Иваизуми поджимает губы и хочет уже уйти, но дверь заперта.  
  
\- Сука! - рычит он. - Блять, всё из-за тебя! - он швыряет в Тоору какой-то журнал с полуголыми тёлками. - Ты! Вечно ты думаешь только о себе! Ты разрушаешь если не свою, так чью-то жизнь! Идиот!  
  
Ойкава прячется за журналом и пытается успокоиться, но по-прежнему громко судорожно втягивает воздух, шморгает носом и тихо поскуливает, как раненный зверёк.  
  
Иваизуми запрокидывает голову и делает несколько сосредоточенных вдохов-выдохов, считает до ста двадцати шести и шестидесяти семи сотых, но не успокаивается. Он чувствует внутри бушующую, словно вулкан, злость десятилетней выдержки то ли на себя, то ли на Ойкаву, то ли на весь мир, уже неплохо перебродившую в самобичевание и грусть.  
  
Он со всей дури бьет кулаком о стену и рука с тихим хрусь ломается, и кость торчит наверх.  
  
Боль отрезвляет.  
  
Хаджиме садится на пол в углу, противоположном Ойкаве. Сначала он вправляет руку, кривясь от неприятных ощущений, потом просто сидит и трёт виски.  
  
Тоору напугано выглядывает из-под журнала, его губы шевелятся в немом вопросе  _всё ли в порядке_.  
  
Иваизуми молчит.  
  


***

  
  
Тишина обволакивает их тягучей напряженной смесью, до отвратительного удушающей. Шесть часов они, как Ойкава на записи десятилетней давности, просто дышат. Тоору засыпает, склонив голову к унитазу, и его дыхание ровное, спокойное, как и в детстве, когда они с Иваизуми спали на старом гамаке на чердаке, укрывшись старой пыльной шторой. Тогда время было таким мягким и липким, с запахом мёда, детского мыла и шкафов со старыми шубами, в которых они вместе искали путь в Нарнию, но находили только сушёные каштаны и несколько мёртвых бабочек с пушистыми лапками. Тогда время было жаркое и ленивое. Тогда время...  
  
Иваизуми сидит, прикрыв глаза рукой и просто слушает Ойкаву, слушает свои воспоминания и мысли.   
  
Что-то в его жизни пошло не так, думает он. Что-то явно пошло не так, ведь пойти так, как он сам задумал просто не могло. Просто потому что жизнь  _так_  не устроена. Жизнь устроена так, чтобы подминать под себя мир и всё в этом мире. И его, Иваизуми, в том числе.  
  
Это что-то, наверное, пошло не так ещё с момента его зачатия, когда его гены перемешали в какую-то странную последовательность, с момента, когда он в первый и в последний раз пришёл с родителями в странную клинику со странными врачами, со странно-смешным пухлым главврачом, который не дал ему леденец со вкусом киви, с момента, когда он прошёл мимо плачущей женщины и узнал в ней мать мальчика, с которым подружился за пару минут, с момента, когда они с Ойкавой смотрели фильмы на старом чердаке и спали, укрываясь пыльными шторами, с момента, когда Ойкава отдал ему телефон, с момента, когда Ойкава стал ездить с родителями в больницу, с момента, когда Ойкава стал осью его холодной блуждающей планеты по имени жизнь, с момента, когда Ойкава исчез и до момента, когда вернулся, с момента, когда он, Иваизуми, отрёкся от него, потому что побоялся принять правду без обертки, хотя весь мир просил его остановиться. Весь мир в лице компьютерной программы, которая понимала  _больше_ , чем он мог себе представить, и чувствовала больше, чем он мог чувствовать.  
  
Ойкава не просыпается, когда Иваизуми приседает на корточки рядом с ним, не просыпается, когда Иваизуми касается его волос пучками пальцев, не просыпается, когда Иваизуми почти ласково вытягивает его из щели между туалетом и стеной и прижимает к себе, утыкаясь лицом в его серебристую макушку, не просыпается когда Иваизуми шепчет тысячу раз подряд: "Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости, прости, прости...", не просыпается, когда, Иваизуми буквально разрывает на клочки от боли, потому что он такой дурак, дурАК, ДУРАК и теперь Ойкава не проснется  _никогда_ , никогда, никогда, потому что Иваизуми собственной персоной ему и герой, и кат, и, совсем немножечко, любовник.  
  
Но Ойкава просто выжидает подходящего момента и, когда Хаджиме почти-что сам себя загоняет до состояния черной дыры, говорит: "Всё хорошо, Ива-чан..."  
  
И Иваизуми просто позволяет себе немного поплакать уткнувшись в его глупое костлявое плечо, но такое родное и, как он вообще этого не замечал раньше? Когда он успел настолько ослепнуть?   
  
Ойкава улыбается, шлёпает ладонями по его щекам, сжимая их так, что Иваизуми становится похож на рыбу и смешно чмокает губами. Они оба смеются и от этого настолько легко, будто душу гелием накачали и отпустили в небо, но не это космическое, а самое обычное, как и десять лет назад.  
  
\- Я знаю, что вёл себя непростительно, - выдыхает Иваизуми, отсмеявшись, - но, если можешь, прости меня.  
  
\- Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, - Ойкава всё ещё улыбается и наклоняет голову немного вправо, как делал это в детстве, - но, если можешь, прости меня, за то, что я не тот, кем ты меня запомнил и...  
  
Иваизуми целует его по-настоящему, целует требовательно и ласково, целует, прижав к себе и не давая отстраниться, а Тоору запускает пальцы в его волосы и делает с ними что-то невообразимое, но ему —  _можно_.  
  


Ему можно  
Абсолютно  
Всё

  
  
И Хаджиме понимает это и то, насколько важны для него эти секунды, которых он ждал, наверное, всю. свою. жизнь.  
  
И, наверное, ещё минут пять они просто сидят, прижавшись лбами, улыбаются и даже не смотрят друг на друга, их пальцы крепко переплетены в замок и, Иваизуми кажется, они потеряли ключ и теперь вечно будут вот так сидеть.  
  
Но вечность кончается, когда дверь НЕвежливо кашляет.  
  
\- Хрен с вами, валите отсюда, пока я не умер от этой слезливой драмы, - говорит она и открывается.  
  


***

  
  
Макки заряжает аккумуляторы полностью от пульсара и радуется. Три сердца Матсуна в его руках теплые и уже готовы к работе.  
  
Он пробирается в самый ужасный лабиринт из самых ужасных лабиринтов в мире, сквозь дебри проводов и искусственных сосудов, чтобы присоединить все три сердца с ненастоящими аортами. Делает это он уже после гиперпространственного рывка и после починки всего сломавшегося в следствие этого оборудования, системы умных дверей и ещё чего-то там. А, может быть, он делает это именно сейчас, потому что до Земли осталось лететь каких-то сто сорок семь часов, которые он хочет провести только с Иссеем, хочет снова показать ему Землю с орбиты, потому что она воистину прекрасна и никакая Андатаар с ней не сравнится это уж точно, хочет просто миллион раз сказать Иссею, что любит его, на всех языках мира и на еще нескольких вымышленных им в детстве.  
  
И, когда спустя почти четверо суток, все три искусственных сердца Матсукавы запускаются — Макки счастливо прыгает по каюте, а голограмма-Ячи вежливо аплодирует и волнуется, ожидая пробуждения андроида.  
  
Такахиро вспоминает о дискете, которую так и не просмотрел, и которую он суёт в порт на голографической пластинке, переводя пробуждение Матсуна в автоматический режим. Секунд десять не происходить абсолютно ничего, будто бы Ойкава ему солгал, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  


А потом  
Начинается  
 _Ад_.

  
  
Ад начинается с закоротившей Ячи, со странных помех и ультразвука, который буквально выедает барабанные перепонки становясь всё громче и громче, пока Такахиро не проваливается в такую желанную безсознательную тишину и тьму приятную на ощупь. Она напоминает ему волосы Матсуна, такая же мягкая и волнистая. А поскольку волосы Матсуна — самое лучшее, что только могла создать эта Вселенная, то и тьма, соответственно, на втором месте. Макки ещё успевает обдумать это, пока окончательно не теряет сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он приходит в себя, вместо звездного неба и Земли над ним висит белый, с трещинами, потолок. Настолько белый и настолько Земной, что аж режет глаза.  
  
Рядом пахнут цветы, наверное, белые гиацинты, рядом белая тумбочка и Матсун в белом халате сидит ровно, словно неживой.  
  
Макки улыбается и протягивает ему руку.  
  
Андроид безэмоционально пялится сначала на него, потом на руку, а потом открывает рот, мусоля слова губами Иссея.  
  
\- Версия Gishiri42 успешно установлена. Обновление системы успешно завершено. Личностные характеристики успешно обновлены. Неполадки системы успешно устранены. -  
Произносит механический женский голос, и с каждой фразой Макки всё судорожней сжимает в руках простыню.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, нет, - шепчет он и мотает головой.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать на Землю, - чеканит андроид, и каждое слово спицей вонзается в слух. - Господин Такахиро.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Иваизуми прибегает на крик Ханамаки, доктора пытаются уговорить его не делать глупостей и закрыть окно.  
  
Матсун, несмотря на крики, просто хватает его и укладывает обратно на больничную койку, привязывая его руки бурыми лентами к кровати, словно сумасшедшего.  
  
\- Режим опеки включён, - сообщает робот и Макки смотрит на него с такой ненавистью и болью, что ими, наверное, можно сжигать планеты. И он бы сжёг все планеты мира, только бы это могло вернуть ему время, когда он, идиот, взял дискету, зная об операции Gishiri, когда вспомнил о ней и, когда сунул её в устройство присоединённое к Матсуну. Он убил бы целый мир, если бы это помогло ему хоть каким-то магическим образом. Но Макки не верит в магию. Макки не верит в чудеса. Макки не верит в себя. Макки не верит в этот мир.  
  
Макки не верит.  
  


_Ни  
Во  
Что_

  
  


часть шестая.  _падал прошлогодний снег._

  
  
Иваизуми, возвращаясь, думает, неплохо было бы сводить Ойкаву в кино или, лучше всего, на чердак, где они давным-давно смотрели "Пола" и "Годзиллу", и где инопланетянин Пол сказал им, что на далёких планетах зубные щётки не нужны. Иваизуми думает, надо бы пойти купить Ойкаве одежду и зубную щётку (может, даже с пришельцами). Думает подарить ему что-то особенное, наверное, сделанное собственноручно с любовью и, конечно же, той ещё нервотрёпкой, потому что если делаешь для кого-то особенно родного что-то с любовью, обязательно убиваешь на это всё свое свободное время и все оставшиеся нервы. Это, наверное, один из самых главных законов этой неизбежно глупой Вселенной.  
  
Ойкавы в палате нет.  
Вещей Ойкавы в палате нет.  
Ничего вообще Ойкавы в палате нет.   
  
Только листик с адресом той странной больницы алеет в цветущих на тумбе камелиях.  
  
Мосты горят.  
  
  
Мир рушится  _внезапно (?)_


	5. зов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! В ! Г Л А В Е ! П Р И С У Т С Т В У Ю Т   
> ! С Ц Е Н Ы ! Н А С И Л И Я ! ! !
> 
> P.s. эта картина упоминается в тексте, так что если вам станет интересно посмотреть или же скучно читать - милости прошу: 
> 
> Иероним Босх "Сад земных наслаждений":
> 
> \- http://styleinsider.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/labimg_870_maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> \- http://styleinsider.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/garden1.jpg
> 
> -  
> http://styleinsider.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/953px-Hieronymus_Bosch_-_The_Garden_of_Earthly_Delights_-_Garden_of_Earthly_Delights_Ecclesias_Paradise.jpg
> 
> \- http://styleinsider.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/296690.jpg
> 
> \- http://styleinsider.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/the-garden-of-earthly-delights-4.jpg
> 
> Добро пожаловать в котёл)

***

  
  


_Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходило. Затем, через секунду-две, ничего продолжило не происходить._   
**Д. Адамс**

  
  


***

  
  
Макки говорит: "Всё идёт по плану".  
  
По какому именно плану он не объясняет и как именно идёт он тоже не объясняет. Иваизуми, честно, готов его просто придушить из-за этого, но, если он позволит себе такое, Ойкава останется непонятно где и непонятно для чего. И его, Хаджиме, просто трясёт от одной только мысли об этом.   
  
Почти каждый вечер Такахиро отпаивает его чаем и, иногда, чем-то покрепче, потому что его колотит так, что любая истеричная дама бы позавидовала.  
  
\- Спокойно, Иваизуми, всё идёт по плану. Всё будет хорошо. Просто верь мне, ладно? - говорит он, пока Интерфейс (так он обращается к обновленной версии Матсуна) заваривает чай в лучших британских традициях.   
  
Макки улыбается, жмурясь. Потому что в его глазах слишком острая боль, с которой опасно смотреть на кого-то, даже если он обладает супер-регенерацией. Матсукавы не было, нет и не будет.  _Ни-ко-гда._  
  
\- Ветер крепчает, - говорит он. - Ветер перемен.  
  


***

  
  
Ханамаки никому не позволяет заходить к себе.   
  
Дверь в его комнату украшена искусственными лотосами и на ней двоичный код, который, как он говорит, их с Матсуном особенное признание в любви.  
  
\- Если ничего не получится — сотру, - говорит он, когда Иваизуми впервые ступает на территорию его дома. Больше он не объясняет и закрывает дверь за собой. Макки эволюционирует в нечто слишком грустное и замкнутое, которому тяжело находиться рядом с кем-нибудь. Хаджиме почему-то кажется, что в психиатрическую клинику Такахиро не попал исключительно благодаря стараниям капитана.  
  
Интерфейс меняется со временем, кажется, меняется как личность или что-то вроде того, потому что как-то раз Иваизуми и вовсе видит его перед ноутбуком за просмотром старых записей, на которых Макки с Матсуном сажают огород или плещутся в море. Андроид сидит с остекленевшими глазами и комкает очередную сухую салфетку, потому что функция слёз у него не работает, но, как только замечает, что за ним наблюдают, - захлопывает ноутбук и молча уходит готовить вафли.   
  
Иваизуми чувствует повисшее в воздухе напряжение, словно колючую проволоку, проткнувшую его насквозь и медленно движущуюся по кругу.  
  


***

  
  
На пятьдесят четвертый день появляется капитан и какой-то лохматый парень.   
  
\- Куроо, - представляется он и бесцеремонно шлепается на диван.  
  
С кухни несет острыми специями и Иваизуми понимает, что даже немного голоден. Лохматый парень по имени Куроо громко зевает и трет глаза.  
  
\- Как твой питомец? - лениво спрашивает он.  
  
Макки молчит, смотрит невидящим взглядом в сторону кухни, где капитан, а по совместительству Фуджита Хироши и якобы его родной отец что-то шаманит с курицей и острыми специями. Он иногда показывает интерфейсу что да как делать с мясом и овощами. Интерфейс отзывается на свое кодовое имя приятным механическим голосом какой-то женщины.  
  
\- Соль проела глаза, - Макки отзывается шепотом и голос его дрожит. Но уже за миг он натягивает на лицо улыбку и откидывается на спинку дивана. - А как твой огород?  
  
\- А,- фыркает Куроо, - термиты попортили киви, но ничего, полежит и будет вкусное. Саске вернулся в Коноху.  
  
Иваизуми смотрит на него ошалевшими глазами и просто начинает ржать.  
  
  
\- Он принес апокалиптическое ведро? - Такахиро ухмыляется.  
  
\- Ну, как сказать, ещё нет. Бо не послушался мамочку, Дзениба воспитала его обратно. Хаку пал под проклятьем.  
  
Макки нервно дергает пуговки-глаза игрушечного Бульбазавра.  
  
\- Совсем? - говорит он, уставившись на оторванную пуговицу в руке, словно на страшную метку.  
  
Куроо немного медлит, потом складывает пальцы пирамидкой и бросает быстрый взгляд на Хаджиме.  
  
\- Если Годзилла плюнет в колодец, мы можем его подлатать. А, да. Мы с покенмоном свяжем шарф, чтобы Ю...баба могла нормально ходить под снегом. - Он делает выразительную паузу, слегка усмехаясь.  
  
Макки вздыхает и понимающе кивает.  
  
\- А ковчег? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- Ной уплыл. Но звери остались. Вот, смотри какая цаца у меня от эльфов. - Куроо снимает с запястья браслет-шамбалу и бросает в Иваизуми, который просто сидит с выражением лица:"ЧТО?"  
  
Ханамаки убирает браслет в карман.  
  
Лохматый парень по имени Куроо ухмыляется, глядя на немного ошалевшего от этого бреда Хаджиме, и поднимается с дивана, взмахнув руками. Иваизуми видит: Такахиро сначала держит в руке блестящую полоску, а за миг её уже нет, и гость прячет что-то под пластырем на лбу.  
  
Потом они обедают курицей и салатом из капусты, вареного яйца и кукурузы, и, больше не проронив ни слова, расходятся. Интерфейс закрывает за Куроо двери и уходит в свой уголок, почти незаметно коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони затылка Ханамаки. В его глазах, кажется Иваизуми, механическая грусть.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты, наверное, знатно офигел, - ухмыляется Такахиро, копаясь в бусинках подаренного Куроо браслета. - У тебя такое лицо было жуть.  
  
Иваизуми просто наблюдает за тем, как он аккуратно снимает с разноцветных шариков верхний слой, пока не остается только крошечного размера то ли передатчик, то ли накопитель, а потом кладет их в устройство для считывания.  
  
\- Это было... Довольно странное обсуждение аниме, если честно, - признает он. Макки смеётся.  
  
\- Это был наш план, - говорит он. - Понимаешь ли, за нами совершенно абсолютно точно ведут наблюдение. Интерфейс сейчас пытается подслушать, что мы говорим и, я не уверен, наверное, уже даже хакнул мой комп. Тот, что стоит в гостиной. - Он вздыхает, видимо, вспоминая те записи, на которых их с Матсукавой идиллическое прошлое и абсолютно пустое будущее. За дверью слышатся шорохи. - Потом как-нибудь объясню тебе.  
  
Они молчат почти час, Макки ждёт распаковку файлов, потом просматривает их, сохраняет в отдельной программе.   
  
\- Помнишь, на курсе у нас был паренек, Бокуто Котаро? - Он что-то сохраняет обратно на один из накопителей браслета.  
  
Иваизуми не помнит, но кивает. В голове словно цунами прошел. Ничего не получается вспомнить.  
  
\- Он ещё киви ночью тырил из столовки и ел с кожурой, - добавляет Макки, с удовольствием наблюдая озарение, отобразившееся на лице Хаджиме.  
  
Ещё бы, Иваизуми не помнил. Как-то раз они даже всей компанией потащились: он, Бокуто, Макки, Даичи и Матсун. Правда потом на кухне также обнаружился Суга, уплетающий йогурты в холодильнике. Бокуто тогда ещё всем мем показывал старый как мир: кто-то прячет арбуз под футболку, а потом падает. Бокуто уверял, что он сможет украсть килограмм киви и донесет в комнату. Бокуто перепугался появившегося из холодильника Сугавары. Бокуто поверил в неизбежность судьбы.   
  
\- Рад, что ты вспомнил, - говорит Такахиро. На экране заканчивается распаковка файлов. - Может помнишь ещё с физиков был Кенма Козуме. А хотя... Ты с ними не тусил. Ладно.   
  
Он напевает заразную песенку с рекламы японских сковородок и ещё немного копается в передатчиках.   
  
Иваизуми откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза. Голова снова гудит, словно ему раньше кто-то хорошенько пропылесосил мозги и немного стер воспоминания. Он закрывает лицо руками, хотя ладони до ужаса горячие, кажется, ещё немного и ними можно будет обжигать людей. В какофонии, воцарившейся в его сознании, плавают имена, переплетаясь друг с другом. Так Котаро и Кенма сначала накреняются так, что часть букв просто оседает на темноте, которая служит потолком подсознательного колодца, а то, что осталось, срастается воедино, формирует новое слово...   
  
\- Кентаро, - произносит Хаджиме вслух, пытаясь попробовать это слияние на вкус. - Кен-та-ро...   
  
\- О, - Макки отрывается от монитора, - в нём и загвоздка нашей миссии. Хорошо, что ты вспомнил.   
  
Тем временем он открывает видеофайл.   
  
"-...  _держишь так, да? Хорошо_ , - на экране появляется взволнованный юноша в белом халате. На пропуске, торчащем у него из кармана, Иваизуми видит несколько букв: Яха.. Ши.. Он нервно теребит вьющиеся волосы и отходит немного от объектива. -  _Меня зовут Яхаба Шигеру, и это мой второй год стажировки в этой компании. Раньше у меня не было допуска к нижним уровням лаборатории, но сегодня мне поручили эксперимент. И я... Я не уверен, смогу ли следить за ним, как положено. Поверни камеру, спасибо_ , - тот, кто снимает, поворачивается так, что в кадр попадает еще один парень за стеклом. Он облачен в белое трико с головы до пят и бежит на белой беговой дорожке в абсолютно белой комнате с белыми манекенами. На его голове сеть из проводов, которые соединяют красный ошейник с присосками у висков и красными очками на половину лица. -  _Его зовут Кьётани Кентаро. Он находится в виртуальной реальности почти все время и, я ещё не разобрался, его готовят к какому-то сражению. Вот, смотрите_." - Беговая дорожка останавливается и парень тоже немного стоит, потом подходит к манекену и вспарывает ему пальцами живот, а потом сует наполнитель в рот. Яхаба вскакивает и забегает к нему, убирая со рта и рук материал. Подопытный кусает его пальцы и фыркает.   
  
Запись прерывается, Макки распечатывает остальные медиафайлы. Некоторые записи такие же, как и первая: Яхаба рассказывает о том, как себя чувствует Кьётани, показывает его, потом забирает у него в лучшем случае поролон, в худшем — сырое мясо. Некоторые — совершенно другого формата, вероятно, они находятся внутри симуляции. Кьётани во время записей живёт в огромном замке в комнате на верхушке самой высокой башни, он просыпается рано утром, потому что из ванной комнаты доносятся дикие вопли под Майли Сайрус созданных симуляцией персонажей, удивительно точно скопированных с Макки и Матсуна, и не только с них. Иваизуми смотрит не на экран в это время, он смотрит на Такахиро. Тот сидит, поджав губы, и молча ждет, когда запись закончится. Хаджиме видит на записях себя и Ойкаву, но не того, которого они обнаружили на Андатаар, этот больше похож на голограмму. Ох, чёрт, у Иваизуми сжимается сердце, когда он вспоминает того Тоору. Тогда это было так... неправильно. Хотя ему казалось, так всё и должно быть. Интересно, простит ли Ойкава его когда-нибудь? Если, конечно, он всё ещё...  
  
Ойкава на экране стреляет улыбкой прямо ему в глаза и радостно говорит о начале какого-то фестиваля. Иваизуми стоит рядом с ним, держит его за руки и между ними какие-то полметра и очень тесная связь, такая, что пространство преломляется, ему кажется, он чувствует, как Тоору выдыхает слова, глядя на его цифровое тело. Ему кажется, что за шиворот выплеснули ведро льда, и ему горячо и холодно одновременно, но он попросту не может перестать смотреть.  
  
\- Ладно, я понял, не буду переключать, - Макки вырывает его из оцепенения, - только отпусти уже мою руку, ладно?  
  
Он осторожно убирает руку Иваизуми со своей и шипит, разминая онемевшие пальцы.  
  
\- Ты все еще слишком остро реагируешь, - вздыхает Такахиро, сует поближе к нему корзинку с мятными леденцами. - Успокойся. У нас много работы...  
  


***

  
  
Странно, думает Иваизуми, как быстро летит время. Только что они вернулись на Землю почти под самый новый год, как уже начинается жара. Пока их не было, климат снова изменился и настолько, что в начале марта Макки уже барахтается в маленьком детском бассейне в трусах с леопардовым принтом, а Иваизуми приходиться довольствоваться кепкой с вентилятором. Такие они раньше с Ойкавой носили летом, когда было довольно жарко, но точно не жарче, чем сейчас.  
  
Иваизуми приводит свое сердце в порядок. Чем меньше оно болит при упоминании Ойкавы, тем скорее они смогут его забрать оттуда, куда его затащили сразу после возвращения. Хаджиме больше всего на свете боится, что Ойкава его забудет, потому что такое развитие событий наверное самое реалистичное. После всего того, что он, Иваизуми, натворил тогда на корабле, Тоору запросто может согласиться забыть о нём. Иваизуми молится на луну каждую-каждую ночь, умоляя её влиять не только на приливы и отливы, но и на Ойкаву, который нужен ему прямо сейчас, как воздух последнему выжившему на тонущем корабле. Даже сейчас, когда он научился всплывать и держаться на поверхности этого панически-истерического океана чувств.  
  
Ойкава.  _нужен_. ему.  
  
Как же часто Иваизуми ловит себя на том, что вспоминает какие-то такие мелкие неважные вещи, которые связаны у него с Ойкавой, будь то запах молочного хлеба, оторванная лапка кузнечика или равномерное сопение в затылок и крепкие детские объятия на чердаке. Эти мелочи разрываются в его разуме, словно фейерверки, ударяются о черепную коробку и тонут в густом киселе эмоций. Его внутренний Иисус идёт по этому киселю и не тонет. И почему-то у него лицо Ойкавы.  
  
Жара выхватывает его из плотного кокона мыслей легким дуновением раскаленного воздуха со стороны дороги. Макки уже не плещется, а заворачивается в полотенце легкими танцевальными движениями, потом кружиться на одной ноге и падает в руки Интерфейса.  
  
\- Ты такой горячий, - воркует он, ласково касаясь его нагретой солнцем щеки, - пожалуй, мы пойдем в дом, надо бы тебя охладить.  
  
Иваизуми наблюдает, как на лице андроида отображается какое-то смущенное непонимание, от чего Такахиро искренне смеётся и тащит его в прохладу дома.  
  
\- Я схожу за мороженым, - Иваизуми потягивается, считает мелочь, которую взял почему-то на троих, и уходит в магазин.  
  
Ему кажется, дорога настолько горячая, что подошвы его сандалий начинают плавиться, как в одном из видео, которые приносил им Куроо. Там его, Хаджиме, конечно, убивают, но выглядит это очень волшебно и захватывающе. Жаль только, что Кьётани окончательно теряет себя во время этого действия. Яхаба Шигеру, молодой специалист, который наблюдал за ним и старался помочь ему с самоконтролем, пострадал от его рук. Иваизуми до сих пор передергивает от того звука, с которым пальцы Кентаро вошли в грудную клетку парня. Наверное, он надеялся, что эксперимент провалился. Пугает также то, что это эксперимент с целью уничтожения Ойкавы и, если им с Макки не повезёт, он увенчается небывалым успехом в ближайшие месяцы. Куроо говорит, что Тоору — ключ апокалипсиса, вероятно, не сам он, но его генетический код запускает какой-то необратимый процесс для этой планеты. Интересно какой? Нет, ну в новостях уже около полувека говорят о том, что Земное ядро останавливается, как в одном из очень старых фильмов о катастрофах, кажется, так он и назывался: "Земное ядро". Или как в одной из серий "Утиных историй", которые они с Ойкавой смотрели в детстве. Иваизуми вот интересно, почему до сих пор никто не создал ни одного прототипа Годзиллы, хотя бы маленького. Он бы с удовольствием завел себе такого питомца, купил бы ему игрушечный город в террариум и корм в форме людей. И радовался бы, как ребёнок.  
  
Хаджиме обнаруживает себя около холодильника с мороженым. Он берёт для Макки ужасно шоколадный рожок с нутеллой-начинкой и посыпанный снаружи шоколадной стружкой. Когда он захлопывает, крышку в ней отражается Ойкава. И то ли от этого, то ли от того, что он стоит рядом с морозильными камерами, ему становится как-то не по себе и он не может сдвинуться с места.  
  
" _Это сон, это сон, это сон..._ " - кричит ему здравый смысл и самоконтроль.  
  
\- Всё хорошо? - спрашивает взволнованно... Ойкава.  
  
Иваизуми надо несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это не сон, потом ещё несколько, чтобы почувствовать, что он контролирует себя и ситуацию, и мгновенье, чтобы спокойно убрать руку с крышки холодильника.  
  
Ойкава чуть улыбается, жмурясь, и достает себе двойной фруктовый лёд. Последний в этом холодильнике и лимонный. И идёт с ним на кассу. Иваизуми двигает следом за ним, как во сне. Они становятся в одну очередь, Ойкава чешет затылок, потом пересчитывает мелочь, Хаджиме берёт себе пиво, на всякий случай, чтобы снять напряжение. Позади ворчит какой-то старик. Иваизуми рассматривает вьющиеся волосы на затылке Тоору. Тот снова нервно касается головы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и ворохобит их, пересчитывает мелочь. Иваизуми вдруг понимает, что ему не хватает несколько сотен йен, чтобы купить это мороженое. У него ровно столько, сколько оно стоило десять лет назад. Дедок снова ворчит, ещё раздражительней.  
  
Иваизуми нервно облизывает губы, отдает кассиру рожок Макки и пиво и достает деньги.   
  
\- Посчитайте вместе, - говорит он. Берёт у Ойкавы его мелочь и отдает кассиру тоже. Им как раз хватает.  
  
Ойкава выглядит ужасно растерянным, что Иваизуми приходится тащить его за локоть на улицу. Так он убивает двух зайцев сразу: уходит подальше от подозрительных взглядов и убеждается, что это действительно Тоору, а его острый холодный локоть лежит в его ладони.  
  
Они с минуту молча вот так стоят, Ойкава в полоборота к нему и смотрит смущенно, и Иваизуми, держащий его за локоть одной рукой и с пакетом во второй. Мир как будто бы замедляется, и между ними пролетают молекулы секунд.  
  
Ойкава моргает, и всё возвращается в обычное русло. Хаджиме одергивает руку и шуршит пакетом.  
  
\- Вот, - он достает фруктовый лёд и протягивает Тоору. Тот медлит, снова кажется ужасно растерянным, потом берёт аккуратно и разрывает обертку, словно хищник, так, что уже немного подтаявшее мороженое брызгает сладкими каплями и на него, и на Иваизуми.  
  
\- С-спасибо, - неловко улыбается он и, в свою очередь, протягивает Хаджиме лёд, видимо, чтобы тот взял себе половину. - Вот твоя половина. Бери.  
  
Иваизуми отламывает свою часть и кивает. Ойкава отгрызает треть за раз, быстро жует, морщась от холода, и глотает.  
  
\- Вот дурья башка! - ругает его Иваизуми, когда он внезапно приседает и стонет от головной боли. - Мозги проморозишь же.  
  
Он снова хватает Тоору под руку и тащит в этот раз на детскую площадку в парке. Они садятся на качели, скрытые в тени старого клёна. Ойкава молча раскачивается и снова грызет лёд. Иваизуми наблюдает за ним, пока капли подтаявшего мороженого не падают ему на колени. Каким-то образом он умудряется слопать его за два укуса и Тоору возмущённо мычит в его сторону. Мороженое холодом отдает в носу и в переносице, но боль проходит почти мгновенно.  
  
\- Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества! - скалится он. - Ешь, не то твоё тоже заберу.  
  
Ойкава воровато смотрит на него, пихает всё мороженое в рот и болезненно стонет опять, утирая свободной рукой выступившие слёзы.  
  
\- Дурак.  
  
\- Сам дурак.  
  
Они снова молчат. Иваизуми зарывается пальцами ног в раскаленный песок. Тоору тоже пробует, но шипит и забирается с ногами на сиденье. Клён шумит.  
  
\- "Людей в чёрном" снова транслируют, - Ойкава смотрит вверх и немного раскачивается.  
  
\- Да, я видел. Вчера первая часть была. Бред немного.  
  
\- Эй!   
  
\- Вот "Годзилла"...  
  
\- Старьё.  
  
\- Сам ты старьё.  
  
Ойкава задыхается от возмущения.  
  
\- Как грубо! Я же дал тебе половину мороженого!  
  
\- Я за него заплатил.  
  
Он замолкает, надув щёки. Иваизуми улыбается. Ему хочется хлопнуть по ним, а потом поцеловать его, потом съесть на двоих рожок Макки и снова поцеловать, но теперь уже с шоколадным привкусом, потом пойти на чердак в свой старый дом, смотреть старые фильмы о пришельцах и уснуть с ним в обнимку на гамаке, закрыв окна старыми пыльными шторами и никогда-никогда-никогда не отпускать.  
  
\- Давно вернулся?  
  
Ойкава выглядит растерянным.  
  
\- А, да нет. В феврале вот. Здесь так жарко. Необычно.   
  
\- Ага. Ужас. Климат сошёл с ума, - это он сам сошёл с ума, думает Иваизуми.  
  
Тоору хихикает. Убирает со лба волосы и вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты б покороче стрижку сделал на лето, что ли, - Хаджиме прикладывает ему ко лбу банку с пивом.  
  
\- НЕТ! - вопит Ойкава, да так, что тот шарахается от него. - Я же стильный!   
  
Они оба молчат, смотрят друг на друга, а потом начинают хохотать.  
  
\- Ну и дурак... Стильный он, - хрипит Иваизуми.  
  
\- Сам ты дурак! Да кому вообще в голову придет одеваться так! - икает Тоору, дергая его за рукав рубашки с принтом вулкана, извергающегося надувными утятами. По правде говоря, это рубашка Макки, которая единственная пришлась Хаджиме по размеру.   
  
Ближе к вечеру начинается ветер, а они всё ещё сидят на площадке. Иваизуми надеется на термостойкость упаковки с мороженым для Макки. Пиво он давно выбросил, так и не открыв. Оно нагрелось на солнце и, очевидно, стало ещё противней чем холодное. На площадке уже успели появиться дети, они даже успели затащить их с Ойкавой играть в догонялки, где они оба были страшными кибермонстрами: Киберзиллой и Киберстручком (как окрестили Ойкаву, и от этого он стал злейшим врагом человечества), Иваизуми успел в шутку проиграть армрестлинг парочке особо яростных защитников и защитниц вселенной.  
  
Касаться Ойкавы, даже не нарочно, наверное одно из самых захватывающих занятий в мире, и Хаджиме попросту не может себя остановить. Такое чувство, что они вернулись лет на пятнадцать назад, когда сами вот так играли. Детские игры как будто не меняются со временем, словно площадки запоминают их, как нитинол, и подсказывают каждому новому поколению правильную последовательность действий. Наверное, площадки помнят много шаблонов. Один из них — тот, в котором они с Ойкавой целуются, спрятавшись за клёном в кустах. Как жаль, что они действуют совершенно по другому сценарию. Иваизуми провожает Тоору до поворота, пока они не останавливаются, потому что последнему что-то попало в глаз.  
  
\- Дай посмотрю, у тебя руки грязные, - Хаджиме ласково убирает его руки от лица и замирает на секунду, всматриваясь в такое родное лицо. Ему хочется улыбаться так сильно, что он просто не может не делать этого. Так же сильно ему хочется поцеловать этого до ужаса красивого придурка и остаться с ним навсегда.  
  
Тем не менее, он достает с заднего кармана салфетки, берёт одну и аккуратно отодвигает нижнее веко у Ойкавы на правом глазу. И снова застывает. Видимо, улыбка сползает с его лица, потому что Тоору шепотом интересуется, что же там такое.  
  
\- Ничего. - Иваизуми быстро проводит уголком салфетки по контуру века, будто убирая то, что туда попало. - Просто огромная зелёная МУХА.  
  
Ойкава визжит, как школьница, увидевшая объект своих сердечных мук на горизонте, и уносится домой проверять не отложила ли муха личинку. Потом уже, на том конце улицы оборачивается и кричит:  
  
\- А, кстати, мы же так и не познакомились! Как тебя зо...вут?..  
  
Но Иваизуми там уже нет.   
  
Ему кажется, его вообще нет, потому что его только что размельчили в миксере, а потом закатали в бетон и залили им чью-то могилу.   
  
Перед глазами стоит ровно выбитый на внутренней стороне нижнего века Ойкавы код: _С.835.01_  
  
Ему немедленно нужны объяснения или, хотя бы, заряженное одним патроном ружьё.  
  


***

  
  
Он бежит сам не видит куда. Мороженое для Макки превращается в лепешку, которая отвратительно шлепается о его бедро, благо через пакет не перетекает. Ему так хочется рвать на себе волосы и кусать запястья до крови, вырывая зубами вены и сухожилия, что он просто приседает где-то в безлюдном месте рядом с мусорными контейнерами с надписью "органический мусор" и кричит, зажимая зубами ладонь. Он зажмуривает глаза просто чтобы не видеть ничего, ничЕГО, НИЧЕГО НЕ ВИДЕТЬ, НЕ ВИДЕТЬ, НЕТ!  
  
Ему так больно, что даже физическая боль от сломанных пястных костей не стирает с его воспоминаний всю ту фальшь, которой он жил весь сегодняшний день. Это так чертовски жестоко по отношению к нему, что он просто не понимает зачем ему вообще что-то ещё в этом темном и холодном мире сдалось.  
  
Он сглатывает набравшуюся во рту кровь, и она интересна на вкус. Такая... железная?   
  
Хорошо быть андроидом, думается ему. Ты не чувствуешь ничего.  
  
Вспоминается, как Интерфейс комкал сухие салфетки за просмотром старых видео.  
  
Перед его широко раскрытыми глазами, словно медиафильм, прокручивается вся его жизнь. С самого начала и до этого момента, будто мозгу нужно время, всё осознать и вернуть на полочки, чтобы пленку не заело в проекторе. И чтобы они оба могли нормально функционировать. Он и Иваизуми.  
  
Нет, конечно, Иваизуми с самого начала отнесся к этому Ойкаве с подозрением. Ничто в этом мире не получается вот так легко и безжертвенно. Он должен был это понимать, но... забыл.  
  
Он сидит, наблюдая за тем, как срастается его ладонь, потом вытирает эту ладонь оставшимися салфетками, а последней утирает с лица слезы и первые капли дождя и поднимается. Какая-то пожилая женщина шарахается от мусорных баков и быстро уходит прочь, так и не выбросив свой органический мусор. Иваизуми свой уже выбросил. Вон он, валяется у него под ногами, — наивные надежды на хорошее будущее с Ойкавой.   
  
Он сжимает и разжимает кулак, проверяя, хорошо ли срослось всё после его зубов. Хочется вернуться домой и избить кого-то в кровавое месиво, но он понимает, что больше ни у кого повышенной регенерации нет.  
  
Да и Макки, как оказалось, снова напился с Куроо за компанию. Появления Куроо в их доме в последнее время постоянно сопровождаются пьянками и играми на раздевание или желания. Иногда Иваизуми вспоминает обитель однополого разврата, в которой тогда оказался в дождливый день, и думает, что атмосфера с Куроо примерно такая же, как и там. Она странно плотная и хаотичная, рядом с ним тяжело сосредоточиться или быть напряженным. Как единственный трезвый человек, Иваизуми обычно берёт на себя роль повара и доктора-похмельтолога. Вот и сейчас он просто отправляется сначала в ванную, перед этим взяв у Куроо пробирку на кровь для Яхабы, а потом на кухню, где кладет её в слот, заполненную доверху своей невкусной и железной жидкостью. Он немного отодвигает Интерфейс от плиты и начинает готовить себе омлет. Интерфейс неловко стоит с пакетом молока возле него и молчит. С комнаты доносится смех и крики. Находиться на кухне, оставив этих двоих детей наедине, всегда чревато. Макки говорит иногда, что Куроо не так уж прост и явно работает на организацию, приходя к ним как двойной агент.   
  
Иваизуми уже просто никому и ни во что не верит. Особенно сегодня.   
  
Такахиро с бутылкой сухого персикового вина, пошатываясь, появляется в коридоре. Ему явно весело. Он показывает Иваизуми язык, на самом кончике которого балансирует ужасно мятная конфета Матсукавы.  
  
\- И-ик... - он честно пытается что-то сказать, пробираясь к ним на кухню. Иваизуми делает попытку помочь ему.  
  
\- И-квазми... - Макки хватается за его руку с непривычной для себя силой и отодвигает его в сторону. - Свали нхрен..  
  
Он непонятно машет рукой с бутылкой в воздухе, спотыкается, чуть не давится леденцом, но Интерфес подхватывает его на руки и несильно бьёт сзади по шее, как это делают маленьким детям, если те суют в рот какую-то гадость.  
  
\- Ик... Так то лучше, - Такахиро расползается в улыбке и обнимает Интерфейс за шею. Тот настолько удивлён, что когда Макки в наглую лезет к нему целоваться, не реагирует абсолютно никак и просто стоит, приоткрыв рот. Макки запускает руки в его темные кудри и сжимает их, немного оттягивая, чтобы андроид откинул голову назад. Он касается губами его шеи, потом целует и облизывает её, кусает не сильно, так, что под искусственной кожей проступают синие светящиеся микросхемы. Интерфейс опасно отходит к плите, удерживая парня всё ещё на руках.   
  
Макки сам не знает, что творит, кажется, просто делает все, что вздумается. Он срывает с андроида рубашку, правда, только с двух верхних пуговиц. На остальные силы не хватает, но и этого ему достаточно. Он массирует его механическую шею, спускаясь маленькими поцелуями к выпирающей капле кадыка и дальше в ложбинку между ключиц, а потом вскидывает голову, наблюдая за реакцией, которой нет.  
  
Андроид таращится на него полуживыми глазами и в полной тишине открывает и закрывает рот.  
  
До Иваизуми только через секунду доходит, что тот что-то говорит.  
  
\- ...функция не обнаружена. Распаковка старых архивов, - сообщает им до ужаса металлический голос. - Загрузка три процента...  
  
Ханамаки нужно намного меньше времени на осознание, чем Иваизуми. Кажется, он трезвеет и вытягивается в струну прямо на глазах. Но в следующий миг Хаджиме понимает, что он либо ещё слишком пьян, либо уже слишком трезв и истеричен, чтобы нормально отреагировать. Он, словно одержимый, хохочет до слёз, а потом с размаху дает Интерфейсу по голове бутылкой. Тот кренится назад, вино горит на раскаленной сковороде и обжигает Макки колени. Он же соскакивает с рук андроида прямо на мокрый пол, скользит, рьяно пытаясь зацепиться за стол. В результате опрокидывает стол на себя вместе с кровью Иваизуми. Та тоже растекается по полу и разносит осколки.  
  
\- Ой, - хихикает Макки, подбирая две уцелевшие пробирки, - не пропадать же добру, - и полосует вдоль вен себе осколком стекла, заливая кровью намного больше пространства, чем две пробирки.   
  
Интерфейс мгновенно реагирует на опасность, выбивает из ослабевшей руки стекло и перетягивает выше локтя кабелем от тостера, вырвав его с устройства с проводами. Он несёт Такахиро в ванную, откуда доносятся его вопли о том, что он не хочет никого видеть, особенно Куроо, но Куроо и сам исчезает из дома, пока Иваизуми пытается потушить загоревшуюся кухню.  
  
Потом Хаджиме отправляется в ванну, хорошенько дает Макки по лицу и трясет им, словно игрушкой.  
  
\- ТЫ ПРИДУРОК ИЛИ ДА?! - орёт он и ещё много чего орёт, пока хватает сил.  
  
Макки похлопывает его по плечу, искренне сочувствуя, и улыбается.  
  
\- Хорошо я сыграл, да? - он берёт у Иваизуми кровь, смешивает её с глюкозой и колет себе чуть выше жгута, который после снимает, и его раны и ожоги медленно затягиваются. - Куроо действительно двойной агент, - сообщает он, устраиваясь поудобней под струей холодной воды. - Ему нужно алиби и твоя кровь для изучения в "Ophiuchus". А мы этого не хотим. Да и ему безопасней, если так будет...  
  
Он подзывает к себе Интерфейс и тот отстраненно исполняет, что ему говорят. Приносит Макки одежду и полотенца, смывает с него остатки крови и вина, спрашивает, не болят ли колени из-за ожогов.  
  
\- Можешь поцеловать, чтобы не бо-бо, - усмехается Такахиро, снова провоцируя у андроида зависание, но тот на удивление быстро справляется с этим, почти трепетно достает с воды правую лодыжку и целует под коленом. Макки молча наблюдает, как он прикрывает глаза, склоняясь за второй ногой, и на искусственных ресницах всё ещё дрожат капельки вина.   
  
\- Прости, тебе наверное больно было, - Макки касается его волос, аккуратно вытаскивая из плексигласового корпуса осколки бутылки. Андроид мажет губами по второму колену и отворачивается.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он металлическим голосом, но его плечи напряжены, - серьёзных повреждений нет.  
  
\- Я спрашиваю...  
  
\- Нет! - голос срывается и дрожит совсем по-человечески. Интерфейс делает глубокий вдох-выдох, словно успокаивает бушующие внутри эмоции, сжимает руки в кулаки и уходит убрать всё, что они натворили за этот вечер.  
  
Макки сидит, удивленно таращась на то место, где стоял андроид, а потом смеётся.  
  
\- Он... Он только что хотел мне врезать, да?  
  
\- Да-да, и поверь, он не единственный в этом доме, кто хочет это сделать, - Иваизуми помогает ему одеться и дойти в комнату.  
  
Макки заползает на кровать и стонет в подушку.  
  
\- А-а-а, я такой идиот...  
  
Иваизуми не спорит и просто с размаху плюхается к нему, да так, что он подпрыгивает от неожиданности.  
  
\- Лежачих не бьют… - мямлит он и тянется за ноутбуком.  
  
\- Да успокойся ты уже.  
  
Макки смотрит на него, перекатывается на бок, заворачиваясь в одеяльный кокон.   
  
\- Я устал, - вздыхает он. - Мне так грустно, что даже жить не хочется.  
  
\- Я видел Ойкаву.  
  
\- ЧТО?!   
  
Такахиро подрывается с места, словно от того, что он будет находиться в положении стоя зависит вся его жизнь.  
  
\- Так вот почему тебя так долго не было!  
  
\- Да нет, это я так долго в очереди за дошираками стоял. - Иваизуми ворохобит свои волосы. - Он не знал меня. У него под правым веком было выбито С.835.01. Если это чем-то тебе поможет.  
  
\- А. Так это не он. Это видимо клон, которого притащила его мамаша, чтобы пресса не надоедала.  
  
Хаджиме усмехается. И правда, как он сам не догадался?  
  
Макки топчется по комнате кругами, потом прыгает к столу, включая компьютер, снова топчется, пока тот не загружается и не стреляет в мир яркими вспышками новостей и каким-то отсчетом, будто скоро новый год.  
  
\- Пиздец, - сообщает он Иваизуми. Цифры меняются, показывая 43:22:56/5/4/3/2...  
  
\- Очень информативно.   
  
\- Они собираются устроить перезапуск ядра.   
  
Иваизуми непонимающе смотрит на него, потом на экран, потом снова на него.  
  
\- Нужно эвакуировать людей. - Макки начинает вопить, вот прямо сейчас очень напоминая Тендо, заваливается на дверь, а потом на стоящего за ней Интерфейса и повторяет ему то же самое.  
  
Андроид вздыхает, хватает его на руки и отдает Иваизуми. Он выглядит странно уставшим.  
  
\- И зачем я это делаю? - ворчит он, уходя на подзарядку. Его глаза темнеют, но активируется один из каналов связи с организацией "Ophiuchus".   
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий день уходит на то, чтобы разобрать кладовку. Иваизуми даже предположить не может, сколько лет здесь никто не убирался. Первым, что вывалилось на него оттуда, была голова гуманоидного андроида.   
  
\- О! Это же мамины прототипы! - радуется Макки, кружась с ней по комнате.  
  
Он также достает из кладовки и другие части тел андроидов, и старенький 3d-принтер и ещё много всяких, на первый взгляд, ненужных вещей, звонит Суге за искусственной кожей и возится с компьютером.  
  
Интерфейс выглядит подавленным даже в спящем режиме. Наверное, для него тяжело чувствовать что-то, а ведь несколько часов назад он вел себя как очень раздраженный своим ужасно тупым, но любимым, ребенком отец. Хотя, наблюдая за Такахиро сейчас, Иваизуми чувствует себя примерно так же. Он как-то забывает на время о всех событиях предыдущего дня. Макки надевает на него очки, похожие на те, что носил в видеоматериалах Кьётани. Как только они запускаются, краски в комнате становятся немного ярче, а потом все вокруг и вообще меняет свои очертания до неузнаваемости. Но мизинцем Хаджиме несомненно узнает ножку ближайшей тумбы. Он оборачивается к Макки, но очки определяют его в когорту очаровательных ведьмочек-студенток с академии волшебства. Программа пищит и Иваизуми чувствует легкое покалывание в правой руке, от чего та поднимается вверх и машет в знак приветствия.  
  
\- Знакомься, разработка моей мамы, - Такахиро довольно ухмыляется, - специально для детей с задержкой в развитии. Эта программа помогает им получить основные социальные навыки и адаптироваться к жизни с людьми. И то, что сделали с ней новые разработчики в "Оphiuchus". - Он что-то меняет в настройках и Иваизуми оказывается посреди огромного поля. Рядом шумит лес. Что-то в нём заставляет Иваизуми чувствовать себя неуютно, будто бы за ним следят и готовы в любой момент схватить и сожрать.   
  
Он старается не двигаться, чтобы снова не врезаться во что-нибудь. Макки присутствует только в качестве еле слышного стука пальцев по клавиатуре. Внезапно налетает ветер, но Хаджиме только видит его, а не чувствует. Потом он слышит свой же голос и, взглянув вверх, видит огромного дракона.  
  
\- ДЕРЬМОКАВА, ТЫ ПРИДУРОК ИЛИ ДА?! - кто-то орет сверху его голосом, перебивая свист ветра, а сам он видит, как с неба, точнее, с дракона, к нему то ли падает, то ли летит что-то светлое, что вскоре оказывается человеком в бело-бирюзовой форме академии. За спиной у него трепещут крылья, как у самой настоящей феи, а на лице — самая сладкая улыбка из всех сладких улыбок, и от нее хочется бежать. Тот, кто на драконе, продолжает орать ругательства, но по мере отдаления дракона, становится тише.  
  
Ойкава элегантно плюхается в траву, а его крылышки рассыпаются тысячей маленьких магических треугольников, словно пиксельные.  
  
Иваизуми, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за этим. Тоору поправляет воротник и улыбается ему.   
  
Внезапно его пронзает просто нечеловеческая боль, а руки сами тянуться к шее Ойкавы, медленно проводят кончиками пальцев по коже, а потом сжимаются на ней так, что ломаются позвонки. Тоору лопается в его руках, как мыльный пузырь, и Макки срывает с него очки.  
  
\- Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости, - тараторит он. - Я... Я не думал, что оно так...  
  
Иваизуми  _страшно_  закрывать глаза. Но это чувство медленно проходит и он чувствует себя в безопасности. Такахиро заставляет его съесть немного шоколада только ради шутки про отсылки к "Гарри Поттеру".  
  
\- Знаешь, дементоры там не дарили жертвам шоколад, - усмехается Иваизуми.  
  
Макки смеется и обещает в следующий раз постараться на славу с поеданием его души.   
  
\- Если в ней, конечно, ещё останется немного позитива, - добавляет он.  
  


***

  
  


_по-моему, мы сэкономим уйму времени, если я сойду с ума прямо сейчас._   
**Д. Адамс**

  
  


***

  
  
Он почти не помнит, как они добрались.   
  
В машине их было четверо, не считая Суги: он, Иваизуми, Интерфейс и Макки.  
  
На улице льет как из ведра.  
  
Помнит, Макки садится Интерфейсу на колени и запускает пальцы в его волосы, зачесывая их назад, потом склоняется и вдыхает его запах. Андроид склоняет голову ему на плечо. Когда он касается его поясницы, руки дрожат, словно он очень взволнован или боится что-нибудь разрушить.  
  
Потом Иваизуми смотрит на Сугу и в окно, в которое барабанит дождь и в котором у него два отражения. Одно из них спокойно отдыхает, откинувшись на сиденье. Второе — бледное с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, смотрит на него и пытается найти поддержку в глубине дождевых капель.  
  
 _Надо успокоиться._  
  
Он откидывается на сиденье и отключается на несколько минут.  
  
В его сне Ойкава сидит на лягушке и переплывает кровавую реку. Рядом с ним Кьётани и Яхаба разгоняют веслами огромные листки водяных лилий. Ойкава делает себе из травы крылья. Трава острая, режет руки. Но Ойкаве не страшно. У него постоянно вырастают новые руки и на каждой из них глаза и улыбки.   
  
Он поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо на него. И говорит:  
  
\- Ну вот опять, - и превращается сначала в горшок с петуниями, а потом в кашалота.   
  
И говорит:  
  
\- Ты — моя Земля, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми холодеет внутри в прямом смысле этого слова. Он превращается в ледяную статую и Кьётани разбивает его точным ударом весла, чтобы не мешал плыть на ту сторону апокалипсиса. Вон он уже разворачивается протуберанцами на горизонте и тянется к ним острыми иглами радиации.  
  
Яхаба вырывает из Библии по листку и кидает на воду, чтобы они с Кентаро не забыли дорогу домой. Хотя, какой там дом, если совсем скоро не останется абсолютно ни...  
  
\- Иваизуми, нам пора.  
  
Он дёргается так, будто выныривает из воды, и секунд двадцать просто дышит, успокаиваясь. Макки застегивает куртку и поправляет Интерфейсу кобуру под футболкой.   
  
\- Мне кажется, это слишком. Вам оружие нужнее, - говорит тот.  
  
\- Если оно будет у меня, все подумают, что это банан. - Макки кладет руку ему на плечо и легонько сжимает. - Я нервничаю немного. Совсем немного. Что если я потеряю контроль или всё пойдет не по плану, или...  
  
Андроид берёт его лицо в свои ладони и улыбается ему.  
  
\- Всё будет хорошо, я верю, - шепотом говорит он и прижимается своими губами к губам Такахиро на каких-то пять секунд. Этого более, чем достаточно, чтобы тот успокоился, вновь вернув себе уверенность.  
  
-Ну, погнали, - Макки хрустит пальцами и скалится, как шакал.  
  


***

  
  
Как Куроо и говорил, на пути никого нет, а камеры, которых на потолке чуть ли не каждые три метра, всячески отворачиваются именно тогда, когда они идут по коридору. Макки нацепляет на себя и на них двоих белые халаты, парики и микроскопические жучки ( на случай, если у кого-то появятся проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве).  
  
\- Проблемы с ориентацией, думаю, у нас уже давно, - отшучивается он, а потом сообщает Куроо о том, что вроде как пора бы начинать эвакуацию образцов с тайного отделения экспериментов с геномом человека.  
  
Люди в белых халатах не обращают на них внимания, с некоторыми Макки даже перекидывается парой-тройкой слов ни о чём, видимо, чтобы не выделяться. В такое время народу немного. Все собираются домой, волнами заполняя и опустошая коридоры. Интерфейс старается держаться поближе к Такахиро, прячет руки в карманы халата, нащупывая там usb-провод и браслет-шамбалу.   
  
\- Эй, не отставай, - Макки воровато оглядывается. - Нужно найти вход в лабораторию.   
  
Он отправляет Иваизуми поискать план здания, хотя он у них уже давным-давно есть. Но у Хаджиме другая миссия сегодня. Миссия под названием: Дерьмокава. Как он сам её для себя назвал. Странно, как ему вообще удалось сохранить рассудок после всего, что с ним случилось. Наверное так же, как и Ханамаки. Интерфейс понимает, что он пропускает что-то супер-пупер важное, что-то, что было у того, кому действительно принадлежало это механическое тело. Он понимает, что пользуется им только временно, но оно изменяет его и это... Приятно. Он никогда не ощущал себя собой настолько сильно, хоть раньше и был в общем цифровом пространстве с миллиардами возможностей для развития.   
  
Пока они идут он думает, что у Макки красивая шея. Это так странно, что он боится идти с ним рядом, чтобы лицо не выдало его. Ему кажется, он выглядит ужасно нелепо.  
  
\- Выглядишь ужасно нелепо, - говорит ему Такахиро, в очередной раз оборачиваясь, чтобы поторопить его.  
  
Андроид извиняется и возвращает себе спокойный вид.   
  
\- Наверное, полетели датчики, - ворчит Макки. - Потом отремонтирую тебя, дружок.  
  
Интерфейсу хочется рассмеяться. Он поправляет воротник халата и позволяет себе улыбку. Насколько сильно Такахиро его ненавидит можно только предположить. Наверное, так же сильно, как любил до обновления.   
  
\- Я читал, что если любишь, тебе не важно, какая причёска у любимого человека. - Рандомно выдает он, когда они спускаются в лифте на нижние уровни.   
  
Ханамаки молча стоит к нему спиной. Не боится. Просто расслаблен.  
  
\- Бред какой-то ты читал, - говорит он.  
  
\- Да. Наверное.   
  
Ему становится грустно. Видимо, у людей это действует как-то не так.  
  
\- Хочу сделать андеркат, когда всё закончится, - снова выдает он.  
  
Макки смотрит на него. Нет, не так.  
  
МАККИ СМОТРИТ НА НЕГО.  
  
И отворачивается.  
  
\- Да пожалуйста, - он безразлично пожимает плечами.  
  
Лифт открывается на предпоследнем этаже глубоко под посадочной полосой космических шаттлов.  
  
\- Дамы вперёд, - ухмыляется Макки.  
  
Интерфейс определяет себя как особь мужского пола и выходит первым. В плечо прилетает дротик со снотворным.  
  


***

  
  
Иваизуми пробирается в здание с черного входа. Как Куроо и обещал, путь свободен. Персонал заканчивает последние дела и стремится в главному выходу, чтобы покинуть эти несколько колец ада Данте, хотя место, в котором он сейчас находится, больше похоже на "Сад земных наслаждений" Иеронима Босха. Такое же ощущение странное.   
  
Он помнит, они с Ойкавой как-то потерялись в музее и весь день просидели рядом с этой картиной, рассматривая её. На первый взгляд она была страшной и смешной. Они сильно не разбирались в искусстве, чтобы достойно её оценить, поэтому делали свои выводы. Ойкава, правда, пытался нагуглить что-то о ней, но его телефон разрядился, а Иваизуми свой и вовсе не брал. Первым, что их привлекло, было наличие обнаженных людей. Потом оказалось, что одет только один человек и он не совсем человек, точнее, совсем не человек. Ойкава возмущается по поводу такой срамоты, но потом успокаивается, когда они подходят к третьей части картины — Аду. Она самая интересная. Здесь много монстров и абстрактных символов. Особенно им нравится распятый между струнами арфы человек.   
  
\- Если умирать, так с музыкой, - шутит тогда Тоору и получает подзатыльник.  
  
\- Рано тебе умирать.  
  
Андроид-экскурсовод подходит к ним только часа три спустя, видимо, подслушав их глупые разговоры, и вежливо объясняет суть картины. И они его слушают, абсолютно точно зная, что ничего из этого не запомнят.  
  
Иваизуми улыбается сам себе, вспоминая это. Он спускается аварийной лестницей на самый нижний этаж, останавливается, потому что мышцы от равномерного бега жжёт так, будто они сейчас порвутся. Вокруг такая темень, что её можно собирать в бутыли и продавать как темную материю.   
  
Как только Иваизуми делает первые шаги, перед ним загорается свет. Сам он стоит посреди узкого прохода между прозрачными комнатами. Ему видны только первые шесть и там ничего нет. Он немного расслабляется, выдыхает и ступает дальше.   
  
Внезапно в стенку очередной комнаты впечатывается что-то якобы напоминающее человека. Оно покрыто ярко-оранжевой чешуей почти везде, кроме лица. Лицо у него вполне... человеческое. Только на голове вместо волос тонкие рыжие иглы, торчащие в разные стороны. Это нечто держится на стекле под потолком, потом переползает по стене поближе к Иваизуми и смотрит на него своими слепыми человеческими глазами. Хаджиме немного пугают его четыре руки с когтями на пальцах и присосками на ладонях, но не больше.  
  
\- То...био... - существо мусолит звуки челюстями с выпирающими клыками, старясь сделать слова понятными. - Тобио... Плохо. Пом...оги...те.  
  
Иваизуми чувствует, как на затылке шевелятся волосы. Он всякое ожидал увидеть. Но не это.  
  
\- Кто... Кто такой Тобио? - осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
Существо удивлённо таращится в его сторону и повторяет заученную фразу.   
  
Позади кто-то болезненно стонет, переходя на хрип и какое-то бульканье. Когда Иваизуми оборачивается, он видит распятого на вертикальной столешнице парня. Тот ужасно бледный, даже синий, словно крови в нем почти не осталось, но где-то так и есть. Аппарат рядом с ним равномерно щелкает, откачивая из организма кровь, разбавляет её чем-то и закачивает обратно в разбухшие вены. С каждым новым щелчком его тошнит этим самым раствором прямо на себя и на пол.   
  
Иваизуми отступает, пока не упирается в ограждение. От увиденного его самого тошнит.   
  
\- Я... Я вернусь, - говорит он то ли сам себе, то ли тем несчастным и побыстрее уходит. Как-то надо преодолеть этот круг ада, крутиться в его голове. Иначе это никак не назовешь.  
  
В одной из, наверное, тысячи таких комнат он видит ангела. Ну с тех ангелов, которые выглядят как люди, но у них есть крылья. Этот стоит к нему спиной. Его большие крылья тросами крепятся к потолку и неровными титановыми скобами — к коже на лопатках и, очевидно, к костям. Услышав шаги, ангел сначала напрягается, а потом срывается с места, лопочет крыльями, неуклюже разворачиваясь, и Иваизуми с ужасом узнает в нем того самого Бокуто Котаро.   
  
\- Святые небеса, Иваизуми! - восклицает тот, будто они просто встретились после выпуска где-то на улице. - Слушай, слушай, - он лихорадочно осматривается, - тут кнопка на панели есть, вон та желтая, видишь? Жми её, я дальше разберусь. Давай, быстро. Как же хорошо, что тебя сюда занесло. Акааши говорил, что вы придёте, и я рад, что поверил ему.   
  
Иваизуми осторожно жмет на кнопку, и стена между ним и Бокуто отъезжает в сторону. Тот вываливается из своей тюрьмы, неловко почесывая затылок, протягивает Хаджиме руку в знак приветствия.  
  
\- Жаль, что встретились вот так. Надо спешить, скоро Даичи подгонит нам шаттл и мы свалим нахрен с этой планеты. Ищи своё апокалиптическое ведро, а я тут поэвакуирую немного.  
  
И, пока Иваизуми соображает, что он имеет ввиду, Котаро успевает вытолкнуть его в следующее помещение.  
  
Загорается свет.  
  


***

  
  
С самого начала операции всё идет по плану. Даже странно, что всё так без сучка, без задоринки. Хотя нет. На разработку и осуществление этого плана Ойкава Ай потратила больше тридцати лет, и больше двадцати пяти лет пошло на то, чтобы закончить основную его часть. Она наконец-то расслабляется на мягкой койке в небольшой каюте, больше похожей на чулан. Здесь сломана дверь и маленькое окно, но зато никто не достает и можно отдохнуть в одиночестве. В свои пятьдесят два Ай выглядит не больше, чем на тридцать, а, благодаря генной инженерии, проживет еще как минимум столько же и возможно даже снова вернется на Землю, когда та обновится после перезапуска. Рядом на соседней койке спит Тоору. Конечно, он не тот Тоору, которого она доставала из искусственной плаценты двадцать пять лет назад, даже не один из тех, которых она пыталась воссоздать с оставшихся клеток, после того, как оставила нулевой образец на Андатаар. Она так до конца и не поняла, что заставило её это сделать. Вероятно, Тоору стал слишком умным и самостоятельным, чтобы продолжать свое существование в её доме.  
  
Этот Тоору внешне ничем от него не отличается, разве только цветом волос и наивным взглядом. Ему достаточно сказать, что мамочка рядом, и он тянется к ней, как самый настоящий щенок.   
  
Ойкава Ай предпочитает собак. Они наивные и верные. Идеальные жертвы. Ойкава Ай определённо собачница.   
  
\- Мама...  
  
Она вздрагивает, потом спокойно смотрит на Тоору.  
  
\- Да, милый?  
  
\- Хочешь конфетку? - он не спрашивает, он просто протягивает ей карамельку в яркой обертке, не открывая глаз.  
  
Ойкава Ай ненавидит сладкое.  
  
\- Спасибо, милый, - говорит она, разворачивает конфету и кладет в карман халата.  
  
Тоору улыбается и поворачивается к ней спиной. Ай укрывает его одеялом и почему-то вспоминает, что забыла в офисе свой нож.  
  


***

  
  


_Впрочем, — добавил он по дальнейшем размышлении, — я себя понимаю. Мне доверять нельзя. Мне со мной нужно быть осторожным, как рыбе с огнем.  
 **Д. Адамс**_

  
  


***

  
  
-  _Шимизу Киёко_  - всплывает в его голове запоздало. Гиноид дергается в его руках, но не достает, чтобы нормально повредить. Интерфейс держит её за шею аккуратно, старается не порвать нежную кожу. Киёко, видимо, наоборот, поглощенная вирусной программой Gishiri, пытается причинить вред если не кому-то, так себе.  
  
Такахиро занимается какой-то ерундой, как ему кажется. Копается в устаревших файлах и скачивает некоторые.  
  
\- Я могу её отключить как-нибудь? - Интерфейс это уже начинает раздражать.   
  
Почему-то ему мерзко держать этого гиноида в руках. Это отвратительное чувство выедает его изнутри.   
  
Киёко создавалась как очередная игрушка для озабоченных сексуальными практиками людей. Она красивая, но при этом совсем не похожа на похотливую жертву садиста, какой она должна быть. Она похожа на офисную работницу, менеджера или ещё кого. Он думает, если бы она была человеком, из неё бы получилась хорошая мать.  
  
\- Да. Да. На затылке мягкая зона. Нажми и держи, пока не услышишь два щелчка.  
  
Так просто.  
  
Он постарается сделать это как можно нежнее и он пытается выразить свои чувства взглядом. Продолжая удерживать гиноида одной рукой, второй осторожно касается её шеи. Киёко, словно кошка, которую схватили за шиворот, замирает.  
  
Интерфейс замирает тоже. Пальцы нащупывают ту самую мягкую зону и нажимают на неё.  
  
 _клац_  
  
Шимизу меняется на лице.  
  
\- Хозяин... - она будто бы задыхается и прямо смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
Интерфейс отбрасывает её к стене, не дождавшись второго щелчка. Этого Киёко и добивается. Мгновенно оттолкнувшись от стены, она сбивает с ног Ханамаки и цепляется в его шею, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Тот хрипит и пытается убрать её механические ладони, но сделать это намного тяжелее, чем разнять хватку человека.  
  
Интерфейс застывает на месте, не в состоянии двинуться и просто наблюдает, как изменяется цвет лица единственного человека в этой комнате. Киёко тяжело дышит, он видит, как вздымается её грудь с каждым ложным вдохом.  
  
Макки на этот раз пытается достать до её затылка, но гиноид запрокидывает голову, а волосы эффектно перетекают с её бледных плечей на спину.  
  
Человек смотрит Интерфейсу в глаза, кашляя от удушья, и в этом взгляде детский ужас перед монстром.   
  
Интерфейс улыбается.  
  
И сшибает подобному себе голову с плеч.  
  


***

  
  
Куроо наблюдает за тем, как Кенма играет в лабиринты на телефоне.   
  
То, на что они подписались, наверное, самая опасная штука в мире. Акааши сообщает, что Бокуто свободен и занимается эвакуацией наиболее сложных случаев мутаций. Куроо их видел только издалека и, честно, они его пугают. Бокуто его тоже поначалу пугал, ещё как они в университете познакомились, когда какая-то пугливая девушка пролила на Куроо свой чай, а Котаро вместо него крикнул с другого конца столовой:  _"О НЕТ, МИЛАЯ, ОН ГОРЯЧЕЕ ЛЮБОГО ГОРЯЧЕГО НАПИТКА! ЖГУЧИЙ ЛЮБОВНИК — КУРОО ТЕТСУРО"_ , а потом схватил самого Куроо и потащил на руках в медпункт. Наверное, больше всего он тогда удивился из-за того, что какой-то бешеный незнакомец знает о нём. Впрочем, Бокуто сразу выдает все свои источники сплетен, попутно помогая Тендо с обработкой обожженной шеи нового знакомого, при том, что сам на факультете космического пилотирования.  
  
Как потом оказывается, они оба извращенцы в плане вкусовых предпочтений. Они как Шегги и Скуби-ду, как Бонни и Клайд, как левая и правая палочки "Твикс", как два кружевных чулка на ногах Бритни Спирс, как два чувака из старой рекламы длинной жвачки, как две последние котлеты в холодильнике, как   
  
\- Тупой и ещё тупее, - обозначает их профессор культурологии, на лекции которого они приходят в свободное время поесть такояки.  
  
В общем, Куроо понимает, что именно Бокуто ему не хватало всё это время для полного ощущения безумной радости жизни.  
  
Они втроем с Кенмой начали работать в "Ophiuchus" в качестве охранно-ремонтной бригады. Они долго не могли научиться выговаривать это странное название, пока не перевели это слово всем алфавитным составом гугл-переводчика и не выяснили, что в переводе с языка хауса — это " _змееносец_ ". Они ещё немного поигрались как-то с переводчиком сначала над бытовыми словами, а затем и над некоторыми архивами, котовые Акааши хакнул для них. К слову, сам Акааши был ужасно скучным, но так же ужасно он нравился Бокуто, несмотря на то, что был программой, которая управляла всем киберпространством организации.  
  
Потом Бокуто начал совать нос куда не надо и исчез. Как оказалось, исчез на нижние уровни в отделение мутаций.   
  
"Ну что же, - думает Куроо, - он всегда хотел крылья. Жаль они оказались у него именно таким образом..."  
  
\- Она приближается, - Кенма бросает ему галстук на резинке, чтобы его дикая розовая рубашка в контрасте с ярко-желтым костюмом хоть немного смотрелась официально.  
  
Ойкава Ай спокойно ждёт, пока дверь лени-и-и-иво отодвинется в сторону, а потом превращается в настоящую мегеру.  
  
\- ПОЧЕМУ ПОСТОРОННИЕ В ЗДАНИИ? - она хватает Куроо за только что надетый галстук так, что резинка лопается и больно бьёт по ушам.  
  
\- Но посторонних в здании... нет, - Кенма отвлекает её на себя, не отрываясь от телефона.  
  
Вообще, Кенма обладает прекрасным качеством, которое заключается в том, что он может вовремя перетянуть на себя внимание, вот как сейчас. Куроо успевает за секунды повернуть камеры так, что "посторонние" могут беспрепятственно двигаться дальше.   
  
Если бы пожилые женщины могли уничтожать одним только негодующим взглядом, поверьте, апокалипсис случился бы задолго до всемирного потопа.   
  
Каменное спокойствие Кенмы выводит Ай из себя еще больше.  
  
\- Это что, - она щурится, всматриваясь в экран его телефона, - план здания?  
  
Козуме поднимает на неё меланхолично-безразличный взгляд. Прекрасные актерские данные, если дело касается ролей неживых предметов — это ещё одна восхитительная его черта. Куроо только замечает, как бледнеют его ногти, когда он покрепче цепляется в телефон.  
  
\- Нет, мадам, - он слегка улыбается и кивает. Так он ещё больше похож на безобидного ребёнка.  
  
\- А можно мне поиграть? - она не спрашивает. Она требует.  
  
Куроо напряженно наблюдает за передачей гаджета из рук в руки. И эта передача может немедленно уничтожить все их планы. Остаётся только помолиться несуществующим богам или, хотя бы, макаронному монстру.  
  
Ай перемещает пальцами серую точку в лабиринте, потом смотрит на видео с камер слежения.  
  
\- Хм... - она хмурится, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь странное. - Акааши!  
  
\- Да, мадам, - откликается с динамиков система.  
  
\- Где видео с помещения 113В?  
  
"Пиздец", - думает Куроо. За странным совпадением событий именно это слово является самым идеальным описанием сложившейся ситуации и её последствий.  
  
Акааши выводит на экран изображение. Иваизуми стоит прямо перед камерой и смотрит перед собой. Ай делает глубокий вдох и выдох и швыряет Кенме в лицо телефон.  
  
\- Тварь подколодная, - шипит она, хватает его за волосы и дергает так, что он приземляется лицом в панель управления и больше не движется.  
  
Куроо срывается с места, но поздно. Она уже обо всём знает.  
  
\- Акааши, уводи его оттуда и побыстрее. Нам ещё понадобится приманка. Акааши, пожалуйста!  
  
Он аккуратно поднимает Козуме на руки. С ушибленного виска по лицу расползаются кровавые полосы, но пульс, слава богам, есть.  
Акааши советует им эвакуироваться, пока не заблокированы двери.  
  
И, как только они покидают помещение, разверзается вой сирены.  
  


***

  
  
У внутреннего Иисуса Макки наверное лицо Матсукавы. Иваизуми не знает точно, но судя по тому, как изменились их с Интерфейсом отношения в последнее время, Такахиро уже понемногу привык.  
  
Иваизуми думает об этом, шагая вдоль зверски белого коридора. Матсукава, то есть, Интерфейс не тот, кем был раньше. Даже голос у него со временем стал ниже, хотя всё ещё звучит, как женский. Но андроид определённо ведет себя более...человечно, что ли. Это странно. Хаджиме опасается таких, как он, наверное, потому что машины могут быть такими непредсказуемыми и жестокими.   
  
Хотя нет.  
  
Он говорит о людях.  
  
Поднявшись на уровень выше, Иваизуми попадает в ещё один зверски белый коридор, который заканчивается почти незаметной белой дверью. Внезапно включается сирена, а это значит, что план Макки с треском катится к чертям.  
  
Как он и думал.  
  
Надо найти побыстрее Тоору и наконец-то сбежать. Отсюда. С этого места. Этого города. Этого материка. Идеально — с этой планеты.  
  
Возможно, хоть в космосе они смогут  _нормально_  жить.  
  
В помещении, в котором он оказывается, темно. Изначально, наверное, датчики движения барахлят. Или же они отключены. Иваизуми заходит чуть дальше внутрь. Что-то холодное касается его руки, одновременно с этим закрывается дверь. Рядом что-то мычит, шуршит и сбивает его с ног. Тускло загорается свет в странной формы капсулах с человеческий рост. Источник шорохов и мычанья прячется за единственной открытой дверью из пяти, если считать ту, с которой пришел Иваизуми.  _Когда свет становится ярче, ярче становится страх_.  
  
Хаджиме тратит десять минут на панику и еще полчаса на то, чтобы упорядочить мысли, рассматривая эту якобы родильную палату, пока шорохи совсем не исчезают. Видимо, собака или кошка сбежала с другого отдела.  
  
Когда-то они с Тоору раз двадцать пересматривали "Матрицу" и "Обитель зла" исключительно ради эстетики клонов, но он никак не ожидал увидеть это в реальности. Увидеть это с Ойкавой в главной роли.  
  
Над ним возвышаются капсулы-коконы. Сквозь их полупрозрачные стенки он видит как минимум штук тридцать маленьких Тоору и ещё шесть взрослых. Они на уровне с ним, спят в позе эмбриона, плавая в какой-то грязно-зелёной жиже.  
  
\- Что за хрень здесь вообще происходит…  
  
Иваизуми понимает, что всё это было бы вполне предсказуемо, если бы он хотя бы немного думал головой.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит он себе, - ладно.  
  
Нащупав на стене пульт управления, он включает свет. За открытой дверью слышится пронзительный визг. Слишком неестественный для собаки или котов.   
  
"Нечего терять", - говорит сам себе Иваизуми, приближаясь к двери.  
  
Он свистит и цокает языком, подзывая к себе то или тех, что прячутся в темноте, как собак. И, наверное, впервые в жизни чувствует себя персонажем классического ужастика, в котором главный герой тупо лезет на рожон, вместо того, чтобы свалить поскорее, как подсказывает здравый смысл.  
  
Один за другим из темноты вылезают на четвереньках существа, отдаленно напоминающие людей. Они щурятся из-за яркого освещения, но продолжают заполнять комнату, в то время как Иваизуми панически ищет выход или, хотя бы, арматуру. Они голые, тощие, с длинными костлявыми руками и стертыми о пол коленями и локтями. Их большие головы неправильной формы с редкими волосами перевешивают некоторых так, что им приходится ползти почти лежа. У других удлиненные лица, действительно, словно морды у собак, и крошечные глаза, напугано смотрящие на Иваизуми.   
  
Они чувствуют его страх и, похоже, просто хотят общения, но только загоняют его подальше, пока он не упирается в одну из свободных капсул, но существа продолжают напирать на него волной, их руки повсюду. Он чувствует их у себя под одеждой, на лице в даже во рту чьи-то жесткие грязные пальцы, но как только Иваизуми сжимает зубы на них, существо с визгом шарахается, а за ним остальные.  
  
Хаджиме не ощущает больше за спиной твёрдой крышки капсулы, зато прекрасно чувствует, как механизм внутри неё фиксирует его руки, ноги и шею.  
  
\- Кто хороший мальчик? - Ойкава Ай поправляет волосы, а потом уже поворачивается к Иваизуми, улыбается и поглаживает по лысой голове одно из существ. - Ивайзуми Хаджиме. И как я не догадалась, что просто так ты не отстанешь от моего... Сына, - она пересиливает себя и шипит слово "сын".  
  
Иваизуми дергается, но ничего не получается. Женщина нажимает на боку капсулы что-то, что активирует механизм окончательно.   
  
\- Где Ойкава?! - только и успевает гаркнуть Иваизуми перед тем, как его челюсти силой разжимают и удерживают максимально открытыми механические лапки, а с области над его головой опускается трубка с фиксирующим кольцом.  
  
Ай ухмыляется, наблюдая за тем, как злость на лице парня превращается в ужас, когда глубоко в его глотку входит трубка потоньше и у него нет другого выбора, кроме как послушно глотать и молить о том, чтобы это прекратилось.   
  
Иваизуми так страшно ещё никогда не было. Абсолютно обездвижен он только и может, что давиться и кашлять, ощущая, как этот чертов шланг опускается вниз по пищеводу и щелкает. По этой же трубке съезжает и присасывается к лицу кислородная маска, проникая в его трахею двумя пластиковыми капиллярами и сразу же насильно вдавливая в его легкие воздух. Хочется умереть. Крышка капсулы поднимается вместе с уровнем грязно-зелёной густой жидкости, и он понимает, что это конец.  
  
\- Вот же он, - Ай поглаживает ластящееся к ней существо. - Что, не узнал? Так приглядись,  _Ива-чан_ , - цедит сквозь зубы она, - каждый из них - Тоору. Смотри. Какой тебе больше нравится? Этот? Нет? Может тот, иди-ка сюда, милый, - и в мгновение ока она сворачивает ему шею. Другие прячутся в свою комнату. - Уроды...  
  
Ай открывает двери напротив и Хаджиме видит сидящего на койке Ойкаву. Его Ойкаву. Его Тоору.   
  
Он неуверенно ведёт рукой по седым волосам и улыбается, когда мама целует его в макушку.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что должен сделать, милый?   
  
Он активно кивает и показывает на что-то внутри комнаты.  
  
 _Ай(愛)_  — означает  _"любовь"_.  
  
\- Вот и молодец. Мама гордится тобой.  
  
Иваизуми чувствует, как жидкость заливает уши, потом глаза, выжимает из складок его одежды пузырьки воздуха и смыкается над ним герметичным коконом. Он даже жалеет, что он не герой какого-то тупого ужастика. Обычно в таких фильмах счастливый конец.  
  
Как жаль.  
  


***

  
  


_– Забавная штука жизнь, – трагическим тоном произнес он. – Кажется, вот предел, хуже не бывает… И тут становится еще омерзительнее!  
 **Д. Адамс**_

  
  


***

  
  
Они сидят молча, пока не слышат вой сирены. Акааши сообщает о том, что пора эвакуироваться и им. Бокуто успешно переместил почти весь нижний уровень в запасной шаттл, Куроо с Кенмой тоже добрались. Остались только они, приманка и Иваизуми. Увы, связь со вторым и третьим была утеряна, но Макки уверен: всё идёт по плану. Он продолжает скачивать архивы и, возможно, ненавидеть Интерфейс больше всего на свете.  
  
Или нет.  
  
\- Эй, иди сюда, - он сначала прокашливается, а потом хрипло подзывает андроида к себе.  
  
Тот вздыхает, поднимается с насиженного места и подходит почти вплотную. На экране  _загрузка 100%,_  но Такахиро говорит, что ему недостаточно места на накопителе, и подключает к нему кабель с левой стороны, там, где у людей обычно сердце. Хотя на самом деле сердце у людей посередине, просто немного больше влево сдвинуто.   
  
Он не смотрит ему в глаза и запускает загрузку снова.  
  
\- Мы не успеем.  
  
\- Мы всё успеем.  
  
\- Может хватит врать?  
  
\- Может хватит задавать тупые вопросы?  
  
Интерфейс берёт его за руки ласково, будто не хочет разбить, будто хрустальный бокал. Макки поднимает на него взгляд.  
  
\- Я... Я не могу без него, понимаешь? - он убирает руки и поправляет дрожащими пальцями футболку на его плечах. - Я смотрю на тебя и... И... И не могу, понимаешь? Ты же понимаешь, да? - его глаза напугано бегают и не могут никак сконцентрироваться на какой-то одной точке на лице андроида.   
  
\- Понимаю, - шепчет Интерфейс, Макки смотрит на его губы и улыбается.  
  
\- Я давно уже сошёл с ума, - он берёт его лицо в свои руки. - И не хочу возвращать всё на круги своя, понимаешь?..  
  
Андроид кивает, расслабляется, когда его бог, его вселенная, нежно касается его волос и зачесывает их назад, гладит затылок, слегка нажимая, потом горячо выдыхает ему в губы и целует, словно они не виделись сотни, нет, тысячи миллионов лет.  
  
 _Клац._  
  
\- Я... не хочу умирать...  
  
\- Прости.  
  
 _Клац._  
  


***

  
  
Тоору врывается в здание в последний момент. Сразу за ним закрываются двери и в уши бьёт вой сирены.  
  
Мама вышла из корабля больше часа назад и исчезла, а вылет уже совсем скоро. Ему страшно. Да, раньше он уже был здесь, но тем не менее почему-то большие коридоры и белый цвет пугают его. Может, мама обиделась из-за того, что он гулял целый день с незнакомцем, который, кажется, знал его раньше, но Тоору его не помнит.  
  
Да и правильно.   
  
Он же не настоящий. Он просто очень хорошо постарался влиться в роль самого идеального сына в мире, иначе бы его отдали в руки дракону. Он боится дракона. Боится настолько, что стал тем, кого ему никогда не получится заменить.  
  
Но сейчас не время думать.  
  
Надо найти маму и вернуть её в их маленькую каюту со сломанной дверью, каюту, больше похожую на чулан. Там его койка пахнет незнакомцем, а под матрасом он нашёл маленькие резиновые головы инопланетян и блёстки.  
  
Он улыбается сам себе и, задумавшись, врезается в кого-то. Этот кто-то пахнет металлом и выглядит как тот незнакомец.   
  
\- Нашёл! - запыхавшись, сообщает незнакомец и улыбается. - Дерьмокава, блин...  
  
\- Как грубо!  
  
\- Нет времени, - он хватает Тоору на руки и убегает к лифту.  
  
Они немного молчат, пока едут вниз, на предпоследний этаж.  
  
\- Знаешь, - вздыхает Тоору, набравшись храбрости, - я понял, почему ты убежал тогда.   
  
\- Это так важно?  
  
\- Да! Я... Я думаю, ты подумал тогда, что я тот твой друг, которого ты знал раньше, но... Я не он. Ты должен это понимать...  
  
Иваизуми смотрит на него серьёзно и улыбается, успокаивая.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения. Главное, не бойся, - говорит он.  
  
Лифт прибывает на предпоследний этаж.  
  


***

  
  
Ханамаки старается не психовать и честно надеется, что он сделал всё правильно. Просто системе нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Вот и всё.  
  
\- А-А-А-А! - кричит он, закрывая себе руками рот.   
  
Потом делает несколько кругов по комнате, переступая через ноги деактивированного гиноида, но на последнем повороте всё же спотыкается и шлёпается на пол рядом с Иссеем. Наверное, Иссеем.  
  
Вставать ему совершенно абсолютно точно не хочется. И делать что-нибудь совершенно абсолютно точно не хочется. И жить совершенно абсолютно точно не хочется.  
  
\- Да пошло оно всё, - ворчит он, переворачивается на спину.  
  
Опять воет сирена.  
  
\- Эй ты, банка жестяная, - он вслепую стучит, кулаком по корпусу андроида, - просыпайся давай.  
  
\- Хиро, мне ко второму... пришествию... - Стонет Матсукава.  
  
\- Что?   
  
\- Что?  
  


***

  
  
\- Скажите мне какого хрена, привет, Ойкава, какого хрена запасной аварийный лифт находится именно в помещении для проекта дракон?   
  
Пока они с Матсукавой на радостях занимаются обменом жидкостями и ужасно мятными леденцами, Иваизуми успевает запомнить план эвакуации всех ярусов организации "Ophiuchus", найти Ойкаву, их найти тоже, пнуть хорошенько обоих за неуместность действий в этот момент и потащить их в верном направлении.  
  
Тоору всё ещё трепыхается в попытке отправится на поиски матери, впрочем, когда они врываются в нужное помещение, она находится сама.  
  
\- Так-так, кто это к нам пожаловал? - она щурится, поправляет волосы, окровавленой рукой убирая оттуда отшметки чьих-то мозгов.  
  
\- Позвольте представиться, - Матсукава драматично кланяется в пол, - его высочество, светлейший принц нанотехнологический — Ханамаки Така-а-а-хиро, - Макки так же драматично прикладывает руку ко лбу и ахает, - а так же, его главный помощник и, по совместительству, любовник, Матсукава Иссей. А так же, главный воин начего скромного королевства, непреодолимый сер Иваизуми-умру-но-надеру-ваши-задницы-Хаджиме! И наш любимый шут...  
  
\- Тоору, отойди от них, - рявкает Ай, прицеливаясь. Большой бластер смотрится нелепо в её руке.  
  
Ойкава слезает с рук Иваизуми.  
  
\- Мам, что ты делаешь? Это мои друзья...  
  
\- Закрой рот и иди сюда.  
  
\- Да, Ойкава, помолчи, мы сами разберемся, - Макки щупает кобуру под футболкой Иссея. - Нет, это не банан, - отвечает он на его озадаченный взгляд. - Понимаете ли, Ай, мы ожидали, что здесь вечеринка побольше будет. А так получается, что всё это время мы бегали от одной старой женщины, вы меня простите, но вам уже пятьдесят два. Моей матери тоже было бы столько, если бы вы её не убили. Помните доктора Фушими Саё? Да, вижу, что вспоминаете. Вот и отлично.  
  
\- Кёске, - Ай прячет насмешку, - надо же. Весь в мать.  
  
\- Ну спасибо, спасибо.  
  
Матсукава чувствует, как напряжение в зале натягивается между ними, словно струны. Плохо. В повисшей над ними минуте молчания что-то щелкает. Что-то больно много сегодня всё щелкает, кажется ему.  
  
\- Ойкава, прячь лицо, - шепчет Такахиро и замирает.  
  
Иваизуми прижимает Тоору к себе так, что тот почти не дышит, уткнувшись носом в его твердый корпус.   
  


***

  
  
Кьётани Кентаро почти всё время сидит в темноте. Время от времени что-то щелкает и он убивает.   
  
Кьётани Кентаро не нравится убивать. Он просто делает это, иначе больно будет ему. Очень больно.  
  
Кьётани Кентаро не любит боль. Он любит... Человека?  
  
Он помнит, человек пахнет лавандой и пьёт странный напиток с её привкусом. Он старается вспомнить откуда вообще знает что такое лаванда.  
  
Лаванда это цветок.   
  
 _Лаванда - цветок любви и используется в приворотной магии.  
  
Запах лаванды не переносит нечисть.  
  
Амулеты из лаванды носят для защиты от нечисти, для успокоения и на любовь. Лаванда в больших дозах может вызвать депрессию, агрессию и нарушение сознания. _  
  
Откуда-то он знает это, но не может вспомнить. Эта темнота будто бы закрывает для него все возможности что-либо сделать, кроме как убить очередного ребёнка.   
  
Он знает, что такое "ребёнок". Ребёнок это такой маленький человек.   
  
Его человек, когда приходит в себя, называет его ребёнком и гладит по щеке.  
  
Это приятно.  
  
Да.  
  
Он думает, что это очень приятно.  
  
Ему так жаль, что он почти убил своего человека. Так жаль.  
  
Кьётани Кентаро плохой. Плохой мальчик. Женщина заставила его сделать это. Он не виновен. Это не он.  
  
Он просто... ребёнок.  
  
\- Кентаро... - его человек проснулся!  
  
Кьётани Кентаро скулит и жмется к его холодной руке.   
  
\- Хороший... - человек улыбается, по голосу слышно.   
  
Яхаба называет его хорошим.  
  
Яхаба!..  
  
 _клац_  
  


**в р е м я у б и в а т ь**

  
  


***

  
  
Его глаза болят от света, поэтому он ореинтируется на звук и страх.   
  
Рядом трое людей и много-много ненастоящих людей. Он знает. Когда их кусаешь начинают болеть зубы.  
  
Запахи двух людей ему незнакомы, поэтому он просто проходит рядом с ними. Они дрожат.  
  
Страх это хорошо.  
  
Яхаба говорит, когда боишься, чувствуешь себя живым. Кьётани Кентаро боится потерять Яхабу. Он - его человек.  
  
Он чувствует женщину.  
  
Да, это она. Пахнет сладко и ядовито. Кровью пахнет сильно. Это она.  
  
Он рычит, обходя её вокруг.   
  
Тихо клацает затвор.  
  
Но Кьётани действует быстрее. Не зря же его обучали  _вонзить, повернуть, повернуть вынуть._  
  
В ноге жжется выстрел, зато женщина падает на пол и не шевелится. Он молодец. Он хороший мальчик. Он заслужил похвалу. Кровь вкусно пахнет.  
  
\- Кьётани! - восклицает его человек совсем рядом и Кьётани послушно жмётся к нему. - Мой хороший...  
  
Человек кашляет и свистит, когда дышит. Плохо.  
  
Люди начинают двигаться, хватают у него человека и спешат к стене. Человек, нет, Яхаба, уверяет его, что все хорошо и держит его за руку.  
  
\- Стоять! - женщина ещё жива и держит пистолет.  
  


***

  
  
Иваизуми слышит выстрел и чувствует, как что-то теплое струится вниз по его животу. Ойкава сидит тише воды, ниже травы. И правильно.  
  
\- А-а, чёрт, у нас совсем не осталось времени! - Макки паникует даже когда они оказываются на первом уровне в ангаре.  
  
-  _ОПЕРАЦИЯ GISHIRI, ЧЕТЫРЕ ЧАСА ДО ПЕРЕЗАПУСКА ЗЕМНОГО ЯДРА_ , - сообщает им Акааши.  
  
Куроо ждёт их у шлюза, помогает забраться внутрь и уносится с Яхабой на руках к Суге. Кьётани следует за ним.  
  
Иваизуми осторожно опускает Ойкаву на пол. Тоору не реагирует.  
  
\- Дерьмокава?  
  
Тоору не реагирует.  
  
Иваизуми щупает пульс, которого нет.  
  
\- Дырка в груди тебе ни о чём не говорит? - спрашивает Матсукава, проводя пальцами по его волосам и останавливаясь на затылке.  
  
\- Но...  
  
Макки оттягивает нижнее веко на правом глазу Ойкавы.  
  
 _С.835.01_  
  
\- Он был приманкой, - говорит он, пока Иссей нажимает на затылок Хаджиме.  
  
Они взлетают и именно в этот момент по линии нулевого меридиана взрываются первые водородные бомбы.  
  
\- Прям как ты.  
  


_клац_   
  
_клац_


	6. .Gishiri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> глава, в которой каждый конец это начало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> При прочтении рекомендую включить музыку композитора, который делал трeки к "Интерстеллар" - Hans Zimmer, либо что-то из музыки Les Friction или Starset.
> 
> Спасибо за внимание!

Мутная жижа перед глазами и полная тишина, тяжесть во всём теле и равномерно вдавливаемый в альвеолы лёгких воздух, тусклый пульсирующий свет, пробивающийся сквозь толстое стекло извне,  _навевают тоску_. Странно вот так, посреди бушующего апокалиптического движения, просто лежать. Не думая ни о чём, кроме того, что могло бы случиться, сделай он что-нибудь немножечко по-другому. И, когда он закрывает глаза, миру кладут на веки монеты из черного золота.  
  
Океан шумит.  
  
Пена теплая и легкая, когда касается кожи вместе с водой. Волны спокойно наливаются силой с каждым отливом и снова плывут к берегам. Они соленые на вкус и на запах тоже.  
  
Иваизуми делает вдох. И открывает глаза с выдохом.  
  
Тендо выглядит постаревшим. Лет так на десять точно. Склонившись над Хаджиме, он дает ему несколько слабых пощечин и жестоко светит фонариком прямо в глаз.  
  
— Ты откуда появился тут, Иваизуми? — говорит он. — Совсем сдурел: пересекать горизонт событий, даже не притрагиваясь к нему?!  
  
Иваизуми молча пялится на стоящего рядом с Сатори трёхлетнего, слегка зеленоватого, Ушиджиму, который, в свою очередь, тоже молча пялится на него, крепко держась рукой за штанину Тендо. Тендо слегка ерошит его волосы, от чего тот хмурится, и представляет ему Хаджиме.  
  
— Я помню, — ворчит Вакатоши и смущенно прячется за него. — Прошу меня извинить за жестокость.  
  
Иваизуми таращится теперь уже на Сатори, который деловито поднимает его с воды и придерживает за талию, когда ноги отказываются выполнять свою стоятельную функцию. Он бы хотел что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь спросить, точнее, много чего спросить, например: Какого хрена вообще? Как он сюда попал? Куда именно «сюда»? Откуда тут Тендо? И, если это Андатаар, то какого хрена она такая фиолетовая, точнее, почему трава и деревья, посаженные ими на станции, стали фиолетовыми? И, если это Андатаар, что здесь делает мини-копия Ушиджимы? И почему Тендо так постарел? И где остальная команда? И как успехи со станцией? И вообще, как так обернулось, что он попал именно сюда? — но он не может, потому что гортань неумолимо жжёт, как только он пробует что-то сказать.  
  
Тендо приказывает молчать.  
  
— Сам всё расскажу. — Он берёт Вакатоши за руку и тащит их с Иваизуми в корпус базы. Та уже вся поросла мхом и диким виноградом, вьющимся по стенах темными брунатними стеблями с гроздьями молочно-белого винограда. Ушиджима срывает себе одно и сует в рот сразу несколько ягод, пока Сатори не замечает этого и не смотрит по-отцовски грозно, так, что тот сразу же плетется помыть и руки, и виноград.  
  
И, пока мальчишка бегает в корпус за тарелкой, чтобы сорвать в неё несколько гроздей, потом помыть их и принести на стол, Тендо наливает горячей воды в небольшой чайничек из глины. Он делает это так обыденно и расслабленно, что Иваизуми и сам понемногу успокаивается.  
  
— Молодец, теперь иди полей свои цветы и можешь спать в гамаке, — Сатори принимает из рук Ушиджимы тарелку с виноградом, ерошит его волосы снова, и мальчик убегает вглубь сада.  
  
— Что ж, — повернувшись к Хаджиме, Тендо проверяет не запарился ли уже чай и отодвигает чайничек на середину стола, — здравствуй, чудесный мальчик, Иваизуми Хаджиме.  
  
Иваизуми чувствует, как горят от смущения кончики его ушей, а Тендо довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Вероятно, тебе интересно всё, что ты сейчас видишь. Можешь считать это сном, можешь — галлюцинациями на нервной почве. Я предпочитаю так и думать. Нелегко принимать одиночество за данное, особенно на другой планете. Я не знаю, как ты сюда попал. То есть, знаю, точнее, думаю, что мои предположения верны. Но не скажу тебе, — его голос звучит странно успокаивающе. — Команда мертва, — говорит он трагически, но, заметив ужас в глазах собеседника, вскидывает руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем, — но! Они ждут своей очереди. Как видишь, Андатаар умеет отдавать долги. Каждого из нас ждет перерождение в кого-то, кто раньше жил на этой планете. Странная штука творится. Вакатоши-кун вот переродился, полностью приняв свою видоизмененную природу. Забавно, да? Весной у него в волосах цветут ландыши. Очень красиво.  
  
Он замолкает, смотрит на небо, где только-только начинается второй рассвет, слегка раскачивается в своём кресле, потом проверяет чай снова и разливает его в две чашки.  
  
— Как только вы улетели, они начали жутко болеть. У кого-то распухало тело, у кого-то появились гноящиеся язвы и стигматы на руках и ногах. Постоянно кровоточили. Первым ушёл Ширабу. Мы похоронили его под сакурой. Он… Хотел чтобы она цвела. Но в этом климате она цвела только когда умер Ушиджима. — Его пальцы дрожат, когда он пытается взять свою чашку, — потом Реон, потом Семи-Семи… Они все ушли зимой третьего года. Они пошли нарядить ёлку, а спустя два часа мы обнаружили их замерзшими до смерти рядом с гинкго. Они даже не пытались что-то сделать. Просто застыли, улыбаясь друг другу, словно разговаривали о том, кто будет вешать звезду… А я… Я… Ничего не смог сделать. Понимаешь? Я старался, но не смог! Почему я не выбежал сразу же после того, как почувствовал себя странно?.. Последним был Гошики. Он был странным до самого конца. Всё твердил: «Океан. Океан. Океан нужен мне. Океан возьмет меня. Океан…» Я знал, что уже всё. Всё, он уже был не в себе, но он ждал, пока я не отпустил его добровольно, пока не смирился со своей участью.  
  
Тендо оставляет в покое кружку и зарывается дрожащими руками в свои лохматые волосы, теперь падающие на плечи неровными прядями. Отрасли уже. Иваизуми действительно чувствует себя словно во сне. Так легче воспринимать.  
  
— Вака-кун появился спустя год после ухода Гошики. Я сидел на берегу океана, орал, чтобы меня отправили к остальным, занимался венозно-ножевой акупунктурой от локтя до запястий и всё зря. Этот океан, стоило зайти в воду, чёртова магия! Этот океан возвращал всё как было. Понимаешь? Просто полчаса и ты здоров и сумасшедш. Да, этого не убудет. Так вот. Вака-кун нашелся в капусте. Ну что ты смеешься? Правду тебе говорю!  
  
Иваизуми прячет улыбку в чашке чая. Сказка получалась мрачной и хорошей.  
  
— Я покажу тебе эту капусту и ты мне поверишь! Вот. Он появился в огромной такой головке капусты, поздоровался и забрал у меня рубашку. Он такой зелененький, как халк. Но ему не нравится халк. Ему нравится человек-жвачка. Никогда этого не понимал.  
  
Иваизуми почему-то кажется, что вот сейчас они отыгрывают вполне неплохой себе вариант адаптации «Алисы в стране чудес», где Ушиджима — мышь Соня, Тендо — безумный Шляпник, а он сам — очень мужественная версия Алисы. А Ойкава тогда… Ойкава тогда Мартовский Заяц, только вместо чашек он бросает зубные щетки. Именно так.  
  
— Если спросишь есть ли тут кто-нибудь нормальный, я тебя ударю, — предупреждает Тендо.  
  
Хаджиме предусмотрительно молчит.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, что я прожил уже как минимум лет сто. Здесь время идёт абсолютно по-другому. Сначала это незаметно, потом, когда привыкаешь, приходит понимание того, что ты потерялся в пространстве и времени. Так происходит адаптация. Ужасное чувство. Я тогда неделю не мог прийти в себя. Постоянно мутило, кружилась голова, тело словно налилось свинцом и не хотело шевелиться вообще. С другими такого не было. Наверное, потому что Андатаар их приняла. А меня нет. Я здесь последний землянин, понимаешь?! — Сатори громко ставит кружку на стол и взмахивает руками. Ушиджима забирается к нему на колени и дуется, когда его начинают тискать и ерошить волосы.  
  
— Ты должен дождаться его, — говорит он, указывая на Иваизуми. —  _Она_  так сказала.  
  
— Отличная мысль, Вакатоши. — Говорит Тендо, положив подбородок на макушку мальчика. — Не устал ещё?  
  
Иваизуми кивает, потом соображает, что вопрос адресован не ему. Ушиджима хмурится, всё поглядывая на зарождающуюся на горизонте грозу, и сползает с насиженного места.  
  
— Иди в дом, — приказывает он Сатори и тот послушно уходит внутрь базы, унося с собой чашки и чайничек, и гамак снимает, чтобы не намок.  
  
Хаджиме смотрит на него и ему неловко. Вакатоши смотрит на него в ответ, в его каре-зеленых глазах будто бы вспыхивают крохотные молнии. Это завораживает и пугает.  
  
Он протягивает Иваизуми руку и говорит:  
  
— Пора. Тебя уже ждут.  
  
Очередная попытка сказать оборачивается для него зудящей гортанью и чувством чего-то инородного внутри, чего-то что мешает и мешает настолько сильно, что хочется вывернуть самого себя наизнанку. И, пока он прислушивается к своим чувствам, влажная ладонь Ушиджимы ложится на его запястье, сжимая одновременно неловко и крепко.  
  
Ветер срывает с деревьев фиолетовые листья, жарким потоком возносит их в дань солнцам этой планеты. Вакатоши щурится, глядя, как листья исчезают вверху. Возможно, думает Иваизуми, он представляет себе вместо них яркого дракона-змея или властелина рек из «Унесённых призраками», хотя он не уверен, смотрел ли Ушиджима «Унесённых призраками» в детстве, как не уверен и в том, было ли в Ушиджими детство вообще. Может, он жил так, как жил Ойкава. На правах эксперимента. Может, его однажды нашли в пустом доме с обглоданными до костей трупами приемных родителей, может, он с самого начала жил в интернате. Иваизуми совершенно абсолютно точно уверен в том, что, вероятно, интернаты в компании родителей Ойкавы были. Ведь нужно же было откуда-то брать материал на опыты. Откуда, интересно, ещё им брать человеческие жизни, чтобы играться ними?  
  
Трава мягко скользит по босым ногам Иваизуми, она шероховата на ощупь. Вы когда-нибудь касались кончиками пальцев молодых листьев сон-травы? Очень символически получается. Особенно, если осознавать, что это сон либо же галлюцинация, думает Хаджиме. Если бы он был слепым — обязательно запомнил бы это ощущение. Но даже так, имея глаза, он всё равно запоминает это ощущение, будто бы принимает его форму.  
  
Ушиджима спокойно ведет его к океану. Ветер хлещет вокруг них, бросая в глаза тяжелые капли дождя, ещё теплые то ли от горячего воздуха, то ли от того, что прилетели они с облаков, проплывающих мимо одного из солнц.  
  
Раньше, вспоминает Иваизуми, когда они встречали рассвет, он спас Ойкаву, а Макки потерял Матсукаву. Не навсегда, конечно, наверное. Точно, вспоминает он, заходя в воду по колено, Макки. Макки должен был эвакуировать всех из этого адского серпентария под названием «Ophiuchus». Почему-то он знает, что с языка хауса это странное слово переводится как «змееносец». Мда-уж, наверное, каждый так или иначе греет под сердцем змею.  
  
— Куда мы идем, Вака-кун? — спрашивает он одними губами, шагая всё глубже и глубже. Ушиджима уже по шею в воде, и он не уверен, стоит ли взять его на руки. Или нет.  
  
Вакатоши хмурится, повернувшись к нему. Новый порыв ветра с дождем касается его грязно-зелёных волос, укладывая их абсолютно некрасиво. Ойкава бы умер, увидев этот ужас. Иваизуми улыбается уголками губ.  
  
— Ты должен вернуться, — говорит Ушиджима и снова тянет его за собой. — Вернуться туда, потому что вернувшись туда, ты вернешься сюда.  
  
На самом деле ничего не ясно, но следующий шаг Иваизуми делает в глубину, теряя опору под ногами. Океан заползает ему в уши вместе с паническим желанием _не умирать_.  
  
— Вернуться, чтобы вернуться, — повторяет ему маленький Вакатоши и отпускает его запястье. И Иваизуми внезапно падает в черную пустоту. Так, что сердце ухает в пятки.  
  


***

  
  
Жидкость вокруг него давит, что-то настойчиво щелкает где-то сверху, а трубки, глубоко вонзившиеся в его тело, вызывают волну тошноты и жуткого животного ужаса. Конечности сводит холодом от осознания своего состояния. Паника подступает волнами, заставляя колени ослабнуть. Иваизуми дергается, взбалтывая вокруг себя эту странную мутную жижу, которая так набилась в уши, что он почти ничего не слышит, и от этого ещё страшнее.  
  
«Молодец, Хаджиме, — думает он, — спас всех, кого хотел. Именно так.»  
  
Если бы глаза не жгло от жидкости, их бы обязательно защипало от слёз бессилия, которые как раз удачно подступили болезненным комом. Если бы он только меньше отвлекался на всякую фигню, если бы не решил позвать этих ошибок генной инженерии, если бы только он додумался сразу пойти в ту чертову дверь, за которой сидит сейчас Ойкава, если бы он только смог вот сейчас освободить хотя бы одну ногу, он бы совершенно абсолютно точно попробовал бы выдавить это чёртово стекло из этой чёртовой капсулы и спасти этого чёртового Тоору с этой чёртовой умирающей планеты! Если бы…  
  
Кожа на лодыжке противно сползает, когда он пытается вытащить ногу из зажима, а кость с неприятной вибрацией и, наверное, скрежетом, проезжает по закрытым створкам, слегка замедляясь, застряв в области пяты, пока сустав со специфическим «клац» не выходит из себя. Звучит настолько абсурдно, что, будь здесь Тендо, он бы точно оценил этот каламбур. У Иваизуми перед глазами уже прыгают огоньки от боли, а в ушах жмет, и от этого всего он бы сейчас с удовольствием поорал, как те герои ужастиков, когда отрезают себе конечности, спасаясь от какого-нибудь монструозно-маньячного чудища. Но у него всё заживает быстрей, чем до свадьбы, которой вообще может и не быть.  
  
«Свадьба, — думает он, — изумительно, Хаджиме. Нашел о чем думать, гомосексуальный ты кусок…»  
  
Жидкость вокруг него смешивается с кровью, а датчики снаружи начинают орать, но он уже понял, что делать. Поврежденной ногой он, как может, со всей дури бьет по зажимам, выталкивая их из разъема, а потом упирается ею в стену, дергая второй конечностью, вырвав механизм до конца. Стекло не поддается сразу, но все же падает, с противным чавкающим звуком разворотив череп одного из убитых Ай клонов. Зажимы на руках отключаются, и Иваизуми опускается на колени. Трубки резко скользят по пищеводу и трахее наружу, вызывая волну омерзительного холода вдоль хребта.  
  
Его выворачивает прямо на пол, где всё ещё разбросаны трупы неудавшихся клонов, дрожь пробирает всё тело, а боль в ногах наконец-то доходит до сознания. В кабинете слишком холодно и это помогает ему придти в себя.  
  
Одежда облепляет тело и совсем не сохраняет тепло. Зато отрезвляет разум неплохо.  
  
Иваизуми позволяет себе с минуту полежать неподвижно, прислушиваясь к вою сирены и вглядываясь в мутный красноватый свет, падающий на пол с капсул, внутри которых уже не спящие — мертвые тела очередных Ойкав. Ещё одна капсула окрашивается в мутно-красный именно тогда, когда он рассматривает находящегося там клона. До его капсулы остается ни мало ни много, пять, четыре, три…  
  
А Макки говорил — он самая важная часть плана, ведь он — то, чего так пыталась добиться Ай целых три десятилетия. Говорил — он лекарство от всех бед и болезней. К чёрту беды.  
  
— К чёрту болезни, — цедит сквозь сжатые зубы и поднимается. Нога с клацаньем входит в сустав, сразу же наращивая содранные ткани, сосуды и сухожилия.  
  
Иваизуми достает из капсулы свой кроссовок и, выплеснув на пол остатки жидкости изнутри, надевает на ногу. Свежая кожа на пятке нежная, розовая и чувствительная. Хотелось бы пошутить о Ахиллесовой пяте, но…  
  
Акааши сообщает, что осталось чуть больше двух часов до окончательного запуска апокалипсиса. Крепкие литосферные платформы под материками уже начинают свое неумолимое движение, поэтому скоро и их начнет слегка потряхивать, что не очень хорошо, если учесть, что запасной план, то есть капсула для полета в космос, находится в гараже в доме Макки, а гараж в доме Макки не внушает доверия в плане устойчивости к землетрясениям.  
  
Иваизуми дает себе минуту, чтобы успокоиться, потому что если он этого не сделает, он сейчас выбьет двери в комнату Ойкавы, которые вот здесь прямо перед ним, голубые в розовый цветочек, точно такие же, как на корабле, что объясняет почему Тоору их так боялся, выбьет двери с ноги и хорошенечко сломает Ойкаве нос как минимум.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Выдох.  
  
Клац.  
  
Сирена.  
  
Каша в очередной капсуле.  
  
Сирена.  
  
Контакт в лампе коротит, рассыпая искры.  
  
Клац.  
  
Сирена.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Выдох.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Он заходит, стараясь вызывать как можно меньше шума. Но Ойкава и так весьма занят тем, что прямо сейчас на связи с Матсукавой и Макки, которые, похоже, всё же решили свою проблему, пытается нормально попрощаться. С кем? Вероятно с Иваизуми.  
  
Его седые волосы снова отрасли, как-то слишком быстро, и теперь достают чуть ниже лопаток. Конечно, это не та длина, что была у него после возвращения на корабль, но тоже весьма внушающе. Если бы Ай позволила бы ему пользоваться краской, они были бы до жути похожи теперь. Оба хрупкие и опасные.  
  
-… Скажите Ива-чану… — начинает робко Ойкава, как в тех драматических фильмах про войну, где солдаты, погибая, также просят своих более живучих собратьев передать своим матерям, что они любят их.  
  
— Я люблю его, — говорит одними губами Хаджиме, прислонившись к дверному косяку.  
  
-… что я люблю его… — голос Тоору срывается, а Иваизуми срывается сам.  
  
Макки скалится с экрана, когда он буквально подлетает к этому сентиментальному мерзавцу на старом кресле-вертушке, поворачивает его к себе, такого ужаснувшегося и вжавшего голову в плечи, словно какая-то дурацкая птица. Он и есть птица.  
  
— Петух ты тупой, вот ты кто, — рычит он, дергая Тоору за грудки вверх, — теперь повтори мне это в глаза, идиотина.  
  
И словно мир замедляется, замолкает, он видит, как Ойкава сначала бледнеет, дальше некуда, потом медленно покрывается неровными красными пятнями, наконец приобретая абсолютно пунцовый оттенок. Потом он, ясное дело, начинает брыкаться и пинаться, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Иваизуми держит крепко, прожигая его яростным взглядом. Хотя, эта ярость постепенно уходит. Особенно если понимать, что делу он вряд ли поможет.  
  
— Эх, милые бранятся — только тешатся, — вздыхает через громкую связь дверь позади Макки и Матсуна, а те, не сговариваясь, начинают бессовестно ржать.  
  
— Ива-чан, — выдыхает наконец Ойкава, скользнув по его щеке своей холодной ладонью. — Ива-чан, Ива-чан, Ив…  
  
— Если не заткнешься — я тебя ударю, — предупреждает Хаджиме, отпустив его.  
  
Тоору послушно молчит. Иваизуми расправляет складки халата на его плечах, чтобы успокоиться немного, потушить внутренний пожар, в котором он почему-то тонет, как тонут ноги неосторожных чаек в мазуте, прибившемся к берегам после очередного кораблекрушения.  
  
Он разглаживает также весьма помятые рукава, пока не останавливается на запястьях Ойкавы. Они такие тонкие, бледные, с выступающей косточкой и сплетением вен, что Хаджиме хочется прижаться к ним губами, чтобы согреть. Пальцы Тоору дрожат, и эта дрожь медленно перебирается на всё его тело, а потом он шумно втягивает в себя воздух, кусает губы, часто-часто моргает, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Но в этот раз он в руках Иваизуми.  
  
— Почему… — он вырывается и размазывает по щекам слёзы, потом сползает на пол и сжимается, обхватив руками колени. — Почему? Почему? Почему?!  
  
— Что «почему»? — Иваизуми решает, что в таких случаях стоит поддерживать зрительный контакт, и приседает на корточки перед ним.  
  
Он осторожно касается волос Ойкавы, пропуская сквозь пальцы седые пряди. Они, словно шелк, мягко скользят по коже, рассекая её, если сильнее потянуть. Как трава. Однажды они ловили бабочек и кузнечиков, и он порезал ладонь. Ойкава тогда придумал себе, что у него волшебные поцелуи. И, когда после поцелуя рана на ладони затянулась моментально, Иваизуми прокусил себе до крови губу. Тогда волосы Тоору были такими же на ощупь, как сейчас. И губы Тоору тогда были такими же, как, наверное, сейчас.  
  
И когда он притягивает Тоору к себе, стараясь обнять, если не поцеловать его, Ойкава вскидывается.  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ОСТАЛСЯ?! — он отталкивает Иваизуми так сильно, что тот валится на пол. — Теперь её план почти закончен! Почему ты не улетел?! — задыхаясь, он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, будто не уверен: бить или не бить? Вот в чем вопрос.  
  
— Да что ты несёшь?! — Злость внезапно бьёт в голову, и Иваизуми становится жарко. — Какой, к чёрту, план?! Никакого плана уже нет! Мы! Всё разрушили, чтобы спасти тебя! Идиот! Я все разрушил, чтобы спасти тебя!  
  
Акааши сообщает, что остался примерно час и двадцать шесть минут.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь…  
  
— Да мне плевать. Я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда и я заберу тебя отсюда.  
  
Ойкава смотрит на него с грустью. Так, будто на нём сейчас тонна взрывчатки, а на таймере осталось тридцать семь секунд. Он снимает с шеи какую-то круглую подвеску, которая слабо мигает, и кладет её в слот.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Тоору загружает на экран файлы, стоит ссутулившись над клавиатурой, а его волосы медленно скользят по халату, падая ему на глаза.  
  
Пол слегка дрожит.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Хаджиме смотрит на экран, где один за другим появляются его изображения, полная характеристика организма, психологическая оценка умственных способностей, которая длилась у него во время поступления в академию дольше всех, видеофайли с Андатаар, на которых они спасают Ойкаву, и с Земли, где они с Макки готовят ужин, видеозапись Тендо с корабля о восстановлении регенеративной функции, вероятно, тогда, когда они с Ушиджимой подрались, потому что позади Сатори ширма не полностью скрывает плавающего в капсуле Тоору, запись с его же, Иваизуми, телефона, когда он лежит, пытаясь расшифровать коды Ойкавы, и фотографии. Много-много фотографий, которые все появляются и появляются у него перед глазами, становятся всё меньше и меньше, чтобы полностью уместиться в экран.  
  
_«Здравствуй, Ивайзуми Хаджиме._  — внезапно появившаяся видеозапись с Ай заставляет его вздрогнуть. —  _Вероятно, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы атмосфера новой Земли стала абсолютно непригодной для моего сына и он отдал тебе эти файлы. По моим подсчётам, на это должно было уйти не более десяти лет. Я была права? Впрочем, неважно. Твой организм адаптировался к новым условиям._ — Она поправляет волосы так же, как это делает Тоору обычно, и складывает пальцы пирамидкой. —  _В той же комнате, где ты пришел в себя, после того, как я заперла тебя в капсуле сна, ты найдешь еще тринадцать капсул с клонами. То, насколько ты одержим Тоору, поражает. Так что я создала их для тебя, чтобы ты не сошел с ума раньше времени. Думаю, сейчас, разбитый горем, ты не побрезгуешь ещё одним экземпляром любимого человека. Только открывай строго по инструкции. Она есть на каждой капсуле. Думаю, код тебе под силу разгадать. Если хотя бы одна капсула будет разгерметизирована не так, как нужно, система сразу же уничтожит остальные. Так что будь осторожен, Ивайзуми. Ты нужен новой Земле.»_  — Видео немного глючит, но продолжается:  
  
_«Твоя миссия состоит в том, чтобы, когда радиоактивное облако пыли над планетой развеется, подготовить площадку для посадки космического шаттла. Там же, где ты обнаружил Тоору, когда пришел в себя, ты найдёшь все необходимое для этого. После посадки ты должен войти в шаттл, если к тому времени весь экипаж уже будет недееспособным, и запустить системы жизнеобеспечения по инструкции, которую ты найдешь там же. В отсеке, дверь в который откроется после этого, ты увидишь множество капсул, которые были и здесь, на Земле. Внутри них — эмбрионы животных и людей. Подожди, пока из них не вырастут молодые особи и освободи их. Я создала специально для тебя образец Тоору женского пола. На этом, кажется, всё. Человечество должно жить на своей планете, помни это. Земля делает нас нами.»_  
  
Слова эхом откликаются в голове Иваизуми, будто парализуя, пока очередной вой сирены не выводит его из ступора.  
  
— Что за…  
  
Ойкава закрывает все открытые вкладки и собирается вернуть подвеску себе на шею, но Хаджиме грубо вырывает её у него из рук, швырнув куда-то в сторону.  
  
— Ива-чан!  
  
— Не ивачанай мне тут. Пошли быстрее, — он хватает Ойкаву за запястье и тащит к выходу, — эта хрень нам не понадобится.  
  
— Но… Но как же планета, Ива-чан?! — тот упрямый как осёл, хватается за дверной косяк.  
  
— Да к черту планету!  
  
Иваизуми делает глубокий вдох и останавливается. Медленно поворачивается к Тоору, который смотрит на него слегка испуганно.  
  
— Чего бы ты хотел, Дерьмокава, вот прямо сейчас и очень-очень сильно? — он кладет руки ему на плечи и слегка сжимает.  
  
— Очень-очень?..  
  
Иваизуми кивает, не отпуская его.  
Ойкава медлит, снова кусает губы, ежится немного под его взглядом и шепотом что-то произносит.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— В… В туалет.  
  


***

  
  
«Все отлично, Хаджиме, успокойся, — говорит он себе, когда они наконец-то, с помощью Акааши, находят в одном из кабинетов уборную. — Ты ли не знал, что такое может случиться?»  
  
Ойкава прячется в кабинку, в то время, как он сам долго стоит над раковиной, время от времени умывая лицо холодной водой. Уши позорно горят от того, что он, вообще-то, рассчитывал на более романтичный ответ. Что-то типа: «Хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой, Ива-чан» или «Хочу поцеловать тебя, Ива-чан»  
  
Иваизуми готов был взорваться со злости! Он словно попал в какую-то очень тупую шутку туалетного юмора! Да как так вообще?!  
  
Ойкава, судя по звукам, что-то там возится с молнией на штанах, шипит недовольно и нервно, потом ойкает.  
  
— Надеюсь, судьба тебе больно отомстила, Тупокава, — ворчит про себя Иваизуми, а когда Тоору переспрашивает, говорит:  
  
— Не отрезал там себе ничего важного, спрашиваю?  
  
— А что? Переживаешь? — ехидничает тот с кабинки.  
  
— Ну, я всё равно буду сверху, так что…  
  
— ЧЕГО-О? — вопит Ойкава и Хаджиме буквально чувствует, как тот вспыхивает со стыда. — Да что ты… Да как ты… ИВАИЗУМИ ХАДЖИМЕ!  
  
— Рад, что ты знаешь мое полное имя, — скалится он, опираясь на раковину.  
  
— Да как ты вообще… — Ойкава продолжает задыхаться от возмущения. — С чего ты вообще взял… что я буду снизу?!  
  
Иваизуми подавляет смешок и старается сделать свой тон как можно более игривым.  
  
— Ну как же, Петухава, — тот выдает полуфырк, полувизг, — если нам дадут хорошую каюту… — Хаджиме делает паузу нарочно и очень длинную.  
  
Ойкава нервно елозит в кабинке и не выдерживает.  
  
— Ну?! Что тогда?!  
  
— Да ты писай, писай.  
  
— ИВА-ЧАН!  
  
— Чего? Да я займу верхнюю койку и не страшны мне будут никакие твои кровотечения.  
  
Тоору молчит, переваривая информацию.  
  
— Дурак.  
  
— Контуженый извращенец.  
  
-… Циммерман!  
  
— Это не ругательство, идиот.  
  
— Больше на «ц» ничего не знаю! — он снова фыркает и замолкает.  
  
Иваизуми чувствует, что у него уже щеки затекли от улыбки. Они с Тоору так давно не спорили, что он просто не может сдержать эту глупую улыбку. Он уверен Ойкава тоже улыбается там, за дверью. Он уже не тот безумец, которого они спасли на Андатаар, нет. Ай хорошенько постаралась, чтобы максимально вернуть ему память, чтобы они с Иваизуми… Остались на земле. Это так странно, что не укладывается в голове. Куроо как-то говорил, что именно Ойкава — ключ апокалипсиса. Нет, ну ещё он говорил, что Ойкава — апокалиптическое ведро. Вероятно, Куроо тоже был частью плана, в котором они все — возможно, каждый житель этой планеты, — пешки.  
  
Планета, думает Иваизуми, к чёрту её.  
Конечно, в фильмах всё главные герои альтруистичны, они жертвуют всем ради спасения человечества, они альтруистичны, они Герои с большой буквы, любимцы женщин и детей, пример для мужчин, защитники для бабушек и разрушители всех стереотипов о монструозности человеческой расы. Но он, Иваизуми, не такой. Он самый настоящий монстр. Монстр человеческого мира? Он может называть себя современной компактной версией Годзиллы? Определённо, что-то в этом есть.  
  
Как-то в детстве ему снился странный сон, в котором дракон нападал на столицу королевства. Он нападал каждую субботу, похищая по одному человеку без разбора, кроме детей. Однажды его нашли охотники, пока он спал на лужайке драконьей мяты. Они вырезали из его груди все струны, потому что тетива из струн драконьего сердца — самая крепкая. И если бы они зашили рану — дракон бы жил дальше, струны бы выросли заново. Но охотники побоялись снова причинять боль дракону, авось проснётся. И когда он действительно проснулся и полетел — он потерял свое сердце неизвестно где. И с того времени дракон похищал людей, чтобы заменить чем-то свою утрату, но их сердца были такими маленькими и холодными, что рассыпались сразу же, как только он брал их когтями. А потом к нему пришла девочка. У нее была арфа и очень доброе сердце. Она сказала, что проживет без него, ведь у неё ещё куча сердец, в которых можно зажечь огонь. Она говорила и говорила ровно до тех пор, пока её сердце не оказалось в груди у дракона. Оно было такое большое и горячее, что его тепло подарило дракону странные, абсолютно новые ощущения. Настолько странные и новые, что он захотел поделиться ими с кем-то и только тогда заметил, что девочка мертва. Он отрезал кусочек своего нового сердца и отдал ей, но она продолжала быть мертвой, сколько бы он не хотел обратного. Потом появились охотники, дочерью одного из которых и была девочка, и пробили новое сердце дракона ядовитой стрелой. В том сне умерли все. А Иваизуми проснулся в слезах.  
  
Ойкава тогда долго-долго его обнимал, говорил, что это от того, что они голодные уснули, но Иваизуми это не помогало. Он продолжал плакать, пока не пришла мама и не успокоила его.  
  
Сейчас, он думает, той девочкой мог бы быть Ойкава, а он мог бы быть драконом, только в этой сказке они не умрут точно. Он обещает.  
  
Когда он вновь смотрит в зеркало, умывшись, на него смотрит Ойкава ужасно похожий на  _его_  Ойкаву, но не такой.  
  
Иваизуми орёт и хватается за пистолет. Ойкава, словно зеркальное отражение, тоже дергается к кобуре, а потом миролюбиво протягивает Иваизуми руку.  
  
— Простите, если напугал, — говорит он голосом Акааши, — я подумал, что буду более эффективен в подвижной и человекоподобной оболочке, Иваизуми-сан.  
  
Хаджиме жестом приказывает ему заткнуться, разворачивается обратно к раковинам и сует голову под прохладный поток воды.  
  
«Это всего лишь Акааши, — говорит он себе, — просто Акааши в теле андроида-Ойкавы. И всё. Ничего страшного в этом нет. Нет же?»  
  
Андроид неловко трогает свои пальцы, не зная, можно ли говорить. Его плечи немного опущены, но спина прямая, но сам он почему-то кажется немного меньше самого Ойкавы, и волосы у него темнее обычного, но Иваизуми так давно не видел Тоору с обычным цветом волос, что уже сам себе даже не верит, если дело касается всяких сравнений.  
  
Он не слышит как щелкает засов на двери, когда настоящий (настоящий ли?) Ойкава покидает наконец-то кабинку, не слышит, как тот задыхается в панической атаке и падает на пол, отползая к стене подальше от своего двойника. Слышит только когда он начинает истошно вопить, глядя на свою механическую почти-копию.  
  
Акааши честно пытается его успокоить, но каждое движение в свою сторону Тоору сопровождает дикими воплями, пока не начинает кашлять.  
  
Иваизуми подходит к нему и отвешивает как минимум две пощечины, от чего тот затихает, ещё немного содрогаясь от сдерживаемого кашля.  
  
— Наорался, полудурок? — спрашивает он.  
  
Ойкава кивает.  
  
— Отлично. А теперь знакомься — это Акааши. Наша навигационная система. Понял?  
  
Ойкава снова кивает. Отлично.  
  
— Пошли, — Хаджиме поднимает его с пола, но не отпускает его руки. Кажется, он бы стоял вот так вечно, касаясь пальцев Тоору, делясь с ним своим теплом и абсолютно не обращая внимания на обратный отсчёт. Ойкава, видимо, чувствует то же самое, потому что сам сжимает его руку крепче и долго-долго смотрит на этот живой замок не мигая.  
  
— Простите, что отвлекаю… Иваизуми-сан, Ойкава-сан, — встревает Акааши, — но у нас час остался. Надо спешить.  
  
И они спешат.  
  
За несколько минут они успевают четыре раза подняться лестницами, один — спуститься, на ощупь пробраться сквозь темный коридор, в котором неведомо что может бродить, пробежать уже пустующую аллею человеческих экспериментов, почти умереть, чуть не свалившись в новосозданную трещину в полу размером с хороший грузовик, еще немного поблуждать в поисках обходного пути и найти его, а потом оказываются в  _том самом_  абсолютно белом зале.  
  
Если быть точнее, зал уже не совсем белый: пол кое-где стёрт и запятнан кровью, манекены, которые были на видеозаписях Макки, сбиты в кучу в углу, только некоторые ещё стоят на местах.  
  
Акааши вздыхает.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он, касаясь одного из манекенов, — что так случилось с Кьётани.  
  
Иваизуми молчит. Ойкава неуверенно жмётся к нему, вцепившись в его ладонь мертвой хваткой. Руки у него холодные, влажные от страха.  
  
Хаджиме внезапно снова вспоминает то видео из симуляции Кьётани, где они с Тоору держались за руки. Там был жаркий-жаркий день, весна, кажется. На них были надеты трико и прозрачный накрахмаленный фатин, у Ойкавы он был, словно крылья, а у него самого — висел на поясе. Они, словно эквилибристы, стояли на тросе перед ликующей толпой, держась друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Это было настолько волшебно, что Иваизуми не прочь действительно оказаться там. Даже без магии. Зато с драконами, спокойствием и Тоору. Конечно, спокойствие и Дерьмокава — несовместимые понятия, но тем не менее. Он, кстати, ни кто иной там, как гравитационный маг, причём довольно сильный, если ему понадобился Иваизуми в качестве ретранслятора магической энергии. И, не будь Иваизуми так серьёзен, он бы подкатил к Ойкаве со словами: «Хэй, ты случайно не гравитационный маг? Потому что ты меня притягиваешь». Он позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Не люблю это помещение, — Тоору ёжится, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Много крови…  
  
Акааши останавливается, и они натыкаются друг на друга, не успев вовремя затормозить. На полу лежит  _она_. Сомкнув руки на шее, Ай почти незаметно дышит, ослабленная потерей крови. Ее веки нервно подрагивают, а сама она бледная и тонкая, очень похожа на Тоору, когда его ещё только поместили в капсулу биосна, чтобы подлечить. Тогда, когда Иваизуми внезапно получил свою регенерацию, Тендо испортил несколько слоев искусственной кожи, а Ушиджима долго таращился на Ойкаву. Он вспоминает Ушиджиму из своего сна (сна же?), который был маленьким и странным, поливал свои цветы и ел виноград, не моя ни его, ни рук. Если… Нет,  _когда_  они вернутся на Андатаар, будет ли он их ждать? И будет ли жив Тендо? И будет ли ещё то, что они построили или планета возьмет свое?  
  
— Закрой глаза, — шепчет он Тоору, и тот слушается, сжимая его руку крепче.  
  
Акааши склоняется над женщиной, пока они медленно идут дальше, держась друг за друга. Он снимает показатели, чтобы убедиться: с ней все будет нормально, — потом достает из кармана шприц.  
  
Ай хватает его за руку, наверное, больно. Он не чувствует. Эти андроиды не настолько оборудованы, как Матсукава или Киёко, которой это, впрочем, не помогло.  
  
— Не смей, — хрипит она, второй рукой небрежно отпустив рану и шаря по карманам халата в поисках запасного пакетика искусственной кожи специально для таких случаев. Но находит только обертку от карамельки и уже размякшую липкую конфету.  
  
Она рвано дышит, заходясь в немой истерике.  
  
— Ненавижу… Карамель, — хохочет она, кашляя и кривясь от боли.  
  
Акааши ласково убирает её ослабевшую руку со своего запястья и делает инъекцию какой-то прозрачно-красной жидкости. Ай смотрит на него с отвращением и ненавистью.  
  
— Вы молодец. Этот препарат словно создан для таких ситуаций, — улыбается он.  
  
— За что…  
  
— А как же спасение человечества? — Кейджи ласково касается её щеки, убирая слипшиеся волосы.  
  
— Но я всё спла…нировала, — её дыхание становится спокойней, а рана медленно затягивается. Достаточно медленно, чтобы уснуть от действия успокоительного до того, как организм полностью восстановит потери.  
  
Акааши, склоняется и целует её в лоб.  
  
— Не бойтесь. Я вернусь к вам.  
  
Она слабо улыбается, касаясь кончиками пальцев его волос, скользит ниже, к мочке уха, и уже уверенней гладит большим пальцем искусственную кожу на щеке андроида.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Тоору…  
  
Тот на миг теряется.  
  
— Спокойной ночи… Мама.  
  
Когда он поднимается с колен, Иваизуми с Ойкавой уже ждут его у заблокированной двери. Он ещё раз оглядывается на спящую женщину и плотно закрывает вход в зал. Он вернётся немного позже.  
  


***

  
  
Время тянется, как смола, в которой находят конец свой большие доисторические шмели, тянется, словно его вообще не существует в определённые моменты. Ойкава дрожит, зажимая уши, когда очередной вой сирены накрывает их звуковой волной. Акааши открывает дверь вручную, освобождая путь на свободу, потом угоняет с парковки небольшой электромобиль и, подключив свой аккумулятор к нему, выжимает на полную.  
  
За окнами горит рассвет. Наверное, последний рассвет на этой, старой, Земле. Он такой яркий, даже странно. Обычно такими бывают только закаты. Яркими и похожими на много слоев плавящегося сыра и раскаленную докрасна сковородку вместо солнца. Этот рассвет скользит теплом по лицу Ойкавы, которому Иваизуми, так уж быть, уступил место у окна. Потом немного танцует в его волосах, делая их слегка розовыми.  
  


Если бы они жили нормально, рассветный Тоору был бы любимым Тоору Иваизуми.

  
  
В его глазах отражаются ярко-красные облака, тонущие в грязно-серых, тех, которые начинаются на земле, где начинается и рассвет.  
  
Леса горят.  
  
Ойкава завороженно смотрит на огонь, и тот отражается в его глазах. Такой же странный и вездесущий.  
  
Хочется спать.  
  
Иваизуми позволяет себе зевок, на что Акааши только улыбается, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Они пролетают пожар, словно на крыльях, машина успевает нагреться, но всё ещё движется, остановившись только когда одно из колес попадает в очередную трещину на дороге. Осталось чуть меньше тридцати минут до того, как взорвется первая бомба на ближних территориях, и их начнёт не просто потряхивать, их, для начала, тряхнет так, что дома рухнут, как надежды на светлое будущее, а уже потом разворотит наизнанку.  
  
Город удивительно пуст. Наверное, все разъехались к родственникам встречать апокалипсис. Ну или, в крайнем случае, в бункер одного из соседей-параноиков, которые, однако, параноили в правильном направлении.  
  
Ойкава неловко вываливается из машины, ещё более сонный, чем Иваизуми, и удивлённо осматривается вокруг.  
  
— Эй… — Говорит он, широко улыбаясь. — Я дома!  
  
Хаджиме подавляет нервное хихиканье, наблюдая, как тот радуется родному пейзажу, а потом зовет его в гараж. Из-за землетрясений там уже ничего не лежит на своем месте, но в центре хламовой кучи — их спасение — маленький корабль для выхода на орбиту, где уже ожидает материнский шаттл.  
  
— Ива-чан, а помнишь вон те качели? — Не унимается Тоору, помогая ему разобрать хлам, чтобы вытолкать челнок на дорогу.  
  
Да как же не помнить, думает Иваизуми, если еще недавно он там сидел только не с тем Тоору, который ему был нужен, а тот, который был ему нужен, возможно, в то же время терпел очередную промывку мозгов. Не сказать, что они не пошли ему на пользу.  
  
Акааши внезапно оказывается с его стороны, собирая банки с краской и провода. Некоторые торчат из тех же банок с затвердевшей чёрной краской, немного похожи на пионы, которые только-только должны зацвести. Он не обращает ни на кого внимания, равномерно склоняясь, чтобы поднять что-то с пола. Если бы Иваизуми правда остался на Земле, наверное, после клонов ему бы предложили андроида, а потом ещё и ещё, и так, пока не придётся обустраивать посадочную полосу посреди леса. Наверное, тогда, через много-много лет, он бы остался все тем же Иваизуми, что сейчас, только очень-очень уставшим. Он бы согласился на все, только бы не оставаться в одиночестве. Он, наверное, стал бы хуже Ойкавы, который десять лет был один на чужой (чужой ли?) планете в компании книжки и телефона. Только Иваизуми для компании предоставлен целый мир.  
  
Убрав наконец-то все спутавшиеся с велосипедами провода и коробки, они втроём выталкивают челнок наружу. Хаджиме внезапно понимает, что, если бы не Акааши, они бы этого не сделали, ведь весит эта махина явно больше, чем может поднять человек.  
  
Ойкава улыбается и смотрит вокруг восторженно. В его глазах всё же таится некий страх перед полётом в космос, но это нормально, если вспомнить, что первый опыт у него был не очень радужным. Иваизуми боится, что Тоору не захочет снова покидать поверхность и тогда…  
  
— Ива-чан, смотри! Я — пилот! — Тоору прыгает в кресло пилота и машет руками, как ребёнок.  
  
— Нет, у тебя звание повыше будет, — Хаджиме привычно уже закатывает глаза, склоняясь вместе с Акааши над пультом управления.  
  
— А какое?  
  
— Идиот.  
  
Ойкава задыхается от возмущения и недовольно фыркает:  
  
— ИВА-ЧАН! Как грубо!  
  
Как в детстве.  
  
Иваизуми не может не улыбаться.  
  
Времени мало.  
  
Акааши достаёт из груди один аккумулятор, соединяет его с генераторами челнока и включает систему.  
  
— Это позволит вам быстрее покинуть атмосферу, — говорит он, а когда Иваизуми уже собирается спросить почему он не летит с ними, указывает на всего себя, — я слишком тяжелый. Тем более, мои данные постоянно транслируются на корабль. И ещё… У меня есть незаконченное дело, Иваизуми-сан.  
  
Вероятно, думает Хаджиме, «незаконченное дело» — это Ай. Он не уверен, что Акааши собрался с ней делать, но, если андроид не может навредить человеку, вероятно, останется с ней до смерти. По-сути, это бумеранг того, что она сделала с Тоору лет десять тому назад. И это жестоко. Он думает, лучше уж мгновенная смерть. Лучше уж так.  
  
Он выгоняет Ойкаву с кресла пилота и садится туда сам, запуская системы. Акааши ещё какое-то время мельтешит перед кораблем, рассчитывая разгон и тягу, а потом как-то незаметно исчезает.  
  
В ушах неприятно звенит, вероятно, давление в кабине приходит в норму. Они движутся вперёд. Сначала вместе с планетой, потом сами. Горизонт пылающих лесов отдаляется, немного искрит. Иваизуми думает, как это он раньше не замечал, что много в этом мире — ненастоящее. Он думает так же, как же он мог жить, не замечая этого? Возможно, даже его самого воспитывали андроиды? Странная отсылка к «Книге джунглей» получается. Он улыбается сам себе. Если так, тогда Ойкава Ай — ни кто иной, как ШерХан?  
  
Он ненавидит «Книгу джунглей» так сильно, как только может, потому что это странный сериал. Да, он знает, что есть литературное произведение, его можно найти в закрытом доступе на старых сайтах на 1894 странице поисковика, и Маугли там точно не тот, который в экранизации, потому что в экранизации это абориген из Австралии, попадающий в город, где его воспитывают андроиды, и думает, что он сам андроид, пока доктор Шер-Хан не доказывает ему обратное с помощью старинного револьвера Ле Ма. Мир стал таким… искусственным. Не от слова «искусство», а от слова «искуситель», если можно так считать. И где этот искуситель — свобода действий под колпаком.  
  
В его голове внезапно мелькает мысль: «Может, стоит остаться?» — потому что вместе с ней мелькает на качелях в парке Тоору, который отталкивается от земли, чтобы сильнее разогнаться, а потом, в полете, соскакивает с сиденья, раскинув руки и подставив лицо лучам восходящего солнца.  
  
Иваизуми прошибает холодным потом. Ладони становятся влажными и скользкими, а он сам — неуверенным маленьким мальчиком, которому родители говорят: «Делай, что хочешь!» И единственное, чего он хочет — это чтобы выбор сделали за него, единственное, чего он хочет — поплакать и попросить прощения за неподобающее поведение, которым он расстроил отца.  
  
Но, если подумать, он не видел отца уже довольно давно. Как только он начал учиться в академии, родители исчезли, и он сам этого не заметил (или заметил?). Исчезновение родителей стало таким привычным для него, почему-то.  
  
Наверное, мысли о них — не самые подходящие мысли, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
Тоору снова мелькает на качелях, повторяя раз за разом свой полет, с каждым прыжком все выше и дальше.  
  
Они все быстрее движутся навстречу начинающемуся дню. Его сердце бешено колотится внутри ровно до того момента, пока его щеки не касается несколько серебристых прядей.  
  
— К чёрту планету, Ива-чан, — шепчет ему Тоору и, сжав своими руками — его, направляет челнок вверх.  
  
— К чёрту планету, — выдыхает Иваизуми вслед за ним.  
  
— Вы уже закончили свой  _момент_? — спрашивает Макки с экрана, хрустя чипсами.  
  
— Дерьмокава, вернись на место и пристегнись! Совсем сдурел, идиот! — командует Хаджиме.  
  
— Да-да, уже, Ива-чан, — тот улыбается, сев в свое кресло.  
  
Солнце мажет по его волосам своими лучами, делая их на секунду почти белыми, со стальным отливом, а потом снова возвращается к уже не голубой — грязно-зелёной Земле, которой только предстоит начать всё сначала.  
  


***

  
  
Когда их подбирает материнский шаттл, они успевают уже уснуть, так и не заметив, как быстро проносится мимо автомобиль Тесла с манекеном космонавта внутри, тонны космического мусора и небольшой, по сравнению с Луной, корабль, которому ещё только предстоит спуститься на Новую Землю, чтобы начать жизненный цикл заново. Акааши, который остался там, наверное, позаботится о человечестве. Возможно, оно даже сделает его своим Богом. Ведь… Человечеству обязательно нужен кто-то, против кого оно будет бороться.  
  
Они летят ещё долго-долго-долго, по очереди ложась в капсулы сна, чтобы дожить до конечной станции. И, когда они наконец прибывают, Андатаар шумит для них прибоем и нежно-фиолетовыми лесами, одним из двух рассветов после бури, стеблями дикого винограда, которые уже успели оплести две стены станции "Шираторизава" и почти заблокировали дверь, и встречает своих детей, как родных.  
  
Тендо выходит им навстречу под руку с на первый взгляд двенадцатилетним Вакатоши, который ничуть не стал менее зелёным. Иваизуми думает, как быстро дети растут. Они долго-долго-долго молчат, глядя друг на друга.  
  
А потом Ушиджима говорит:  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой.  
  
  
  
****

the end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Да, это АУ!в котором Ойкава всё-таки пошел в Шираторизаву)
> 
> Спасибо всем вам, кто уделил своё время, терпение, внимание и нервы, чтобы прочесть сию историю. Надеюсь, она смогла оставить что-то хорошее или странное в вашем сердце, и это "хорошее" или "странное" будет вас согревать еще хотя бы некоторое время.


End file.
